Everything I Do
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Berawal dari rasa penasaran ingin mengenal seseorang sebagai teman dekat kekasihnya. Sasuke pun merasa aneh ketika perasaan yang tidak asing baginya,membuat Bungsu Uchiha kekasih dari Sakura itu pun merasa yakin jika dirinya menyukai pemuda yang menjadi sekertarisnya itu. "Dobe,kita backsreet saja bagaimana?" YAOI,SasuNaru Slight NaruHina dan SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

= Everythink I Do =  
>Pairing : SasuNaru Slight SasuSaku Dan NaruHina<br>Genre : Romance/Drama  
>Rated : T<br>Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto  
>Warning : Yaoi,MaleXMale,Typo's Gentayangan dimana2,Gajenes,Bahasa tak beraturan EYD,dll..<p>

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.  
> NO LIKE /  
> NO READING /

.

.

Cinta Hadir karena Perkenalan.  
>Cinta bersemi karena Perhatian.<br>Cinta berbunga karena Kerinduan.  
>Cinta bertahan Karena Kesetian.<br>Dan.  
>Cinta bisa gugur Karena sebuah Kebohongan.<p>

.

.

Mungkin kata-kata seperti itu 'seharusnya' berlaku bagi seseorang yang masih single dan tak memiliki kekasih. Tapi,bagaimana jika kata-kata itu menuju pada seseorang yang sudah memiliki pasangan?

Seperti contohnya pemuda berambut raven yang tengah menatap fokus sebuah benda persegi diatas meja kerjanya. Mungkin jika orang lain melihatnya yang saat ini mereka pikirkan mengenai seorang pemuda sukses,ditengah malam,dengan benda persegi yang biasa disebut Komputer,dan kedua manik Onyxnya yang menatap fokus layar. Kata-kata yang melintas dipikiran mereka pasti "Workaholics".

Ya,jika kalian lebih teliti lagi mungkin kata-kata itu sedikitnya tak benar,atau mungkin salah?  
>Lihat saja kedua matanya yang fokus pada deretan kalimat yang terpajang disana. Dengan jari yang terkadang meng-scroll kebawah mouse ditangannya. dan dengan sesekali kedua halisnya terpaut,kadang juga mengangkat sebelah halis,dan kadang juga sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tipis ketika membaca deretan kalimat yang terpajang dilayar Komputernya.<p>

-SiBlue Eyes Namikaze-  
>Memang kekasihmu itu siapa? Wah~ Apa aku mengenalnya?<br>12 jam yang lalu

-Princess Sakura-  
>Namanya Sasuke. Kurasa kau tidak mengenalnya ^w^)"a<br>12 jam yang lalu

-SiBlue Eyes Namikaze-  
>Oh ya? Jadi penasaran aku. Apa sifatnya asyik? ^w^)  
>12 jam yang lalu<br>-Princess Sakura-  
>Kadang asyik,kadang juga engga =3=<br>12 jam yang lalu

-SiBlue Eyes Namikaze-  
>O.o)a eh? Apa sifatnya angin-anginan?<br>12 jam yang lalu

-Princess Sakura-  
>Hihihi,tidak juga kok ^u^  
>Hanya saja itu memang sikapnya..<br>Sasuke-kun itu menurutku perhatian walau kadang suka cuek dan acuh tapi dia romantice XDa  
>12 jam yang lalu<p>

-SiBlue Eyes Namikaze-  
>Weh~ Baguslah kalau begitu,Tebbayo!<br>Ne~ Aku jadi penasaran dengan pacarmu,Saku-chan~ =3=  
>12 jam yang lalu<p>

-Princess Sakura-  
>Ukh,nanti kau naksir dia lagi XDa<br>12 jam yang lalu

-SiBlue Eyes Namikaze-  
>._.)a apa maksudmu? =3=<br>Aku ini normal,lah Dx  
>12 jam yang lalu<p>

-Princess Sakura-  
>Ahahaha,aku bercanda kok XDa<br>Kau add dia saja,ini nama Fb-nya.  
>DarkKnight Raven<br>12 jam yang lalu

"Astaga,Sakura kenapa kau memberinya pen-name fb-ku" Gumam Sasuke,menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi sedikitnya entah kenapa dirinya merasa tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh pemuda yang menjadi teman Chatting sang kekasih.

"Hm~" Seringainya,lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca chattingan sang kekasihnya. Entah kenapa dari sekian banyaknya lelaki yang men-chatting Sakura. Sasuke lebih berminat membaca chatting pemuda ber-pen-name SiBlue Eyes Namikaze ini.

-SiBlue Eyes Namikaze-  
>Gomen,baru buka Inbox-mu..<br>Eh? Apa tak apa nih?  
>Ukh,engga jadi deh ^w^)a<br>2 jam yang lalu

"Hm~ Sakura belum membalasnya ya?" Ujarnya,pelan. Lalu dengan tingkat penasaran yang akut. Dirinya meraih HandPhone yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.  
>Dibukanya icon 'Facebook' diHandPhone-nya,lalu men-sign-in ke alamat Fb-nya sendiri.<br>Setelah memasuki akun Fb-nya sendiri,Sasuke pun langsung mengklik tautan untuk pencarian orang. Diketikannya Pen-name SiBlue Eyes Namikaze itu,setelah menemukannya. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun Sasuke langsung mengklik tautan 'Add Friend'.

"Hn,kenapa nih denganku?" Ujarnya pelan,baru sadar dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Namun,baru saja akan membatalkan pertambahan pertemanan,nada dering sambungan telpon HandPhone-nya berbunyi.

Seulas senyum tipis terpasang dikedua belah bibirnya,ketika melihat sang kekasih hatinya menghubungi-nya. Dengan cepat,ditekannya icon berlambang telpon berwarna hijau,lalu meletakannya didekat telinganya.

"Hn" Ujarnya,menatap layar komputer dihadapannya.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam" Tanya sebuah suara lembut disebrang sana,seraya menguap pelan,Sasuke mendengus geli membayangkan wajah sang kekasih yang sedang menguap.

Pasti lucu. Pikirnya.

Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Dialihkannya telpon genggam yang tadi dipegang menggunakan tangan kanan,sekarang berpindah ketangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya meraih mouse dekat Keyboard,dan mengarahkannya kesebuah icon log-out.

Yakin jika dirinya sudah keluar dari Facebook Sakura,Sasuke pun langsung mematikan komputernya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Double-sizenya.

"A-ah.. Itu aku hehehe.. Baru saja sampai rumah main dengan Ino tadi" Seraya merebahkan tubuh lelahnya,kedua halis Sasuke bertaut tak suka mendengar alasan sang kekasih disebarang sana.

"Bar?" Tanyanya mendesis. Jari-jari panjangnya mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan,ketika pusing menerpa kepalanya.

"Iya.. T-tapi aku tak minum kok,sungguh!" Ujar suara disebarang sana,ketakutan.  
>Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya,bosan.<p>

"Ya,aku tahu kok. Kau kan tak suka minuman alkohol,Sakura" Katanya,memejamkan matanya yang mengantuk.

"Hehehe,syukurlah kau tak marah" Ujar Sakura,lega.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka kau ke sana,tanpa aku yang ada disampingmu" Sambung Sasuke,possesif. Membuat gadis diseberang sana nyengir kaku mendapati sikap sang kekasih yang sudah hampir setahun menjadi pacarnya,bersikap seperti ini padanya. Bukannya Sakura tak menyukainya. Dirinya malah sangat menyukai satu sikap sang kekasihnya yang ini. Hanya saja kadang sikap possesifnya ini juga membuatnya kerepotan untuk berdekatan dengan teman lelakinya baik dikampus maupun tempat kerja.

"Ini acaranya mendadak kok,Ino mengajak paksa aku. Jadi aku tak sempat memberimu kabar" Jelas Sakura memperkecil suaranya,takut.

"Hn. Ya sudah tidur sana,besok aku akan menjemputmu. Besok kau kuliah kan?" Tanya Sasuke,mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Hu um,ya sudah aku tidur dulu ya? Oyasumi,Sasuke-kun. I love you" Ujar sebuah suara disana malu-malu.

"Hn. Oyasumi mo,and Love you too" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar suara malu-malu disebarang sana.

"Jaa"

"Hn" Setelah mengakhiri sambungan telpon,Sasuke menaruh sang HandPhone kesayangannya diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Menyamankan posisi tidurnya,pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu pun mulai memejamkan matanya,bersiap mengarungi alam mimpi· yang indah.

.

.

.

Manik Emeraldnya menatap sekeliling halaman rumah dari depan jendela kamarnya,memastikan sang kekasih sudah datang atau belum untuk mengantar dirinya kekampus. Namun desahan pelan keluar begitu sang kekasih belum datang, "Kenapa lama sekali? Tumben-tumbenan dia datang telat" Gumam Sakura melirik jam tangan pemberian sang kekasih beberapa bulan yang lalu,hadiah ulang tahun untuknya.

Tin Tin

Bunyi kelakson mobil yang begitu dihapalnya,membuat Sakura langsung meraih tas kesayangannya yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengintip sebentar dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kaasan aku berangkat dulu" Pamitnya saat melewati ruang keluarga,dimana kedua orangtuanya tengah bersantai disana.

"Ah,Sasuke menjemput lagi?" Perkataan sang Tousan,membuat langkah sang gadis terhenti sesaat.

"Ya" Ujarnya,menatap malas Tousannya.

"Ya sudah sana berangkat,nanti kau terlambat lagi" Tiba-tiba sang ibu yang mengetahui kekalutan sang suami,langsung memotongnya ucapannya begitu saja.

"Ya,ittekimasu" Tanpa perduli dengan tatapan tak suka sang Tousan,gadis Haruno itu pun berlalu menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Ck,kenapa kau membiarkan ini terjadi? Kita sudah membuat janji pada keluarga Sabaku untuk menimangnya,dan kau malah membiarkan pemuda Uchiha itu menjalin hubungan dengannya" Geram Kizashi Haruno ,yang disambut helaan nafas lelah dari Mebuki Haruno.

"Sudahlah Kizashi biarkan Sakura memilih pasangannya sendiri" Bujuk sang Istri,meminta pemakluman dari sang suami yang mendengus tak suka dengan tindakannya tadi. Mebuki hanya bisa menggelengkan pelan,ketika melihat Kizashi melipat koran paginya lalu bangun dari duduknya.

"Yang jelas aku tak akan membiarkan Sakura menikah dengan pria Uchiha itu,mengerti?" Setelahnya,Kizashi pun berlalu meninggalkan sang istri dalam keheningan diruangan luas tersebut.

.

.

.  
>"Sasuke-kun" Panggil Sakura,mengetuk pintu sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya sudah datang.<p>

"Ah,maaf" Cepat-cepat Sasuke pun membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan gadis Haruno itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura lembut,mengelus lengan kekar pemuda disampingnya yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tidak ada" Sahut Sasuke,menatap fokus jalanan didepannya.

"Maaf" Lirih gadis Haruno,menundukkan kepalanya penuh sesal. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan,seraya menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai lembut surai Bubble-gum sang gadis.

"Aku mengerti kok-" Katanya,melirik sekilas Sakura, "-aku mengerti. Sudahlah,mungkin Kizashi-san belum terbiasa dengan hubungan kita" Sasuke melepaskan elusannya,lalu menatap kedepan dengan sesekali melihat Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"T-tapi.. Kita bahkan s-sudah menjalin hubungan hampir satu tahun.. Dan Tousan.." Sakura mulai terisak pelan,merasa sakit dengan perlakuan ayahnya yang selalu bersikap acuh dan kasar tiap kali Sasuke berkunjung kerumahnya. Hanya karena masalah bisnis diperusahaannya,kenapa hubungan mereka yang terkena imbasnya? Pikirnya,miris.

"Sttt,sudah make up-mu bisa luntur nanti" Hibur bungsu Uchiha,yang langsung membuat Sakura manyun karenanya.

"Kau ini" Ketusnya,mencubit pelan bahu pemuda disampingnya yang terkikik geli melihat eyeliner-nya sedikit berantakan.

"Nih,rapikan make up-mu. Aku tidak mau kekasihku jadi bulan-bulanan orang lain,karena melihat dandanan-mu yang berantakan seperti ini" Ujar Sasuke,memberikan sekotak tissu yang memang sudah disediakannya didalam mobil. Sakura pun menerimanya,lalu membersihkannya perlahan.

"Habis aku sebal dengan sikap Tousan yang seperti ini" Lirih Sakura,menghentikan sejenak aktifitas tangannya yang membersihkan eyeliner.

"Jika memang kita jodoh. Sesulit apapun rintangan yang ada,pasti kita akan tetap bersama. Jadi,serahkan semuanya pada Kami-sama" Jelas Sasuke,mengelus pelan dagu Sakura. "Nah,sudah sampai" Katanya,memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir trotoar dekat universitas konoha tempat Sakura belajar.

"Ya aku tahu kok-" Lirihnya,menatap wajah tegas sang pemuda dengan kalut, "-aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun" Dengan tiba-tiba Sakura pun menarik lembut dasi yang terpasang dileher jenjang sang pemuda,lalu melumat pelan bibir ranum itu dan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura tidak perduli jika orang-orang diluar sana bisa saja melihat aksi mesum(?)nya ini,yang jelas entah kenapa dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang kasat mata membuatnya merasakan yang namanya perasaan kehilangan. Sakura sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa itu? Dari mana asalnya? Yang jelas sekarang dirinya tidak akan membiarkan pemuda dipelukannya ini pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke yang sempat kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti ini,akhirnya mulai mengikuti permainan lidah gadis didepannya. Sasuke tahu kok sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan ini,tapi demi menghibur sang kekasih tak apa kan? Padahal jam masuk kerjanya kurang dari 15 menit lagi,dan waktu masuk kuliah sang kekasih kurang dari 5 menit lagi.

Merasakan pasokan oksigen mulai menipis,Sasuke pun perlahan menyudahi acara ciumannya. Dikecupnya perlahan kening putih itu,lalu mengecup pipi meronanya lembut. "Masuklah,kau bisa terlambat mengikuti kuis nanti" Katanya,menatap manik Emerald dihadapannya.

"Um,aku masuk dulu ya?" Setelah berpamitan,gadis Haruno itu pun keluar dari mobil sang kekasih. Melambai sebentar,Sakura pun berjalan memasuki Universitas-nya bareng dengan seorang gadis Yamanaka yang kebetulan baru datang juga.

"Hai Sakura-chan" Sapanya,melirik sekilas pada mobil Limosin yang berlalu meninggalkan Universitas Konoha,dengan kagum.

"Hai Ino" Balas Sakura,menghampiri gadis bersurai kuning pucat yang dikuncir kuda. Halisnya bertaut bingung melihat tatapan Ino pada tempat terakhir sang kekasih pergi, "Hei~ kau sudah punya Sai,Ino-pig" Ujarnya,mengerlingkan matanya yang dibalas kikikkan kaku dari gadis disampingnya.

"Maaf maaf,ayo masuk,Fore-ahead(?)" Ajak Ino,tidak memperdulikan teriakan protesan Sakura dibelakanganya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi,Uchiha-sama" Sapa salah seorang karyawannya,membungkuk hormat yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh yang bersangkutan.

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan itu berjalan tenang,dengan sesekali mengangguk pelan menyambut sapaan demi sapaan yang tertuju padanya. Ketika akan sampai didepan lift semua karyawan yang akan memasuki lift tersebut mengurungkan niatnya. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi para karyawan yang tinggal dijepang,apabila sang atasan akan menaiki lift maka mereka tidak akan bergabung ikut masuk. Dan lebih memilih menunggu giliran daripada harus mendapatkan perkataan-perkataan yang menyakitkan. Apalagi bos Uchiha satu ini paling anti yang namanya berdesak-desakkan dengan ditempat sempit itu. Surat SP akan segera menghampiri(?) bagi yang melanggarnya. Dan mereka cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tanpa peduli dengan para karyawannya yang mengantri giliran. Bungsu Uchiha itu pun memasuki lift tersebut ketika pintu itu terbuka,dan menekan angka 17 untuk mengantarnya keruangan pribadi miliknya.

Ting

Setelah lift itu berhenti,Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ruangannya yang terletak beberapa meter dari lift itu berada.

"Uchiha-sama" Belum sempat memegang kenop pintu ruangannya,sebuah suara lembut dan malu-malu terdengar dari arah sampingnya-tepatnya dari arah meja sekertarisnya-

"Ada apa,Hinata?" Tanyanya,menatap gadis bersurai lavender yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya.

"Ini laporan hasil rapat kemarin" Diserahkan map biru ditangannya,yang diambil oleh Sasuke lalu memeriksanya sebentar.

"Hn,bagus. Apa ada lagi?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan agar dirinya bisa masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke-sama" Sahut Hinata,menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kembali kepekerjaanmu" Dan tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi,Sasuke pun membuka kenop pintu ruangannya lalu masuk kedalamnya. Meninggalkan sang sekertarisnya seorang diri diluar ruangannya.

"Ha'i Uchiha-sama" Membungkuk sebentar,Hinata pun kembali menuju meja kerjanya yang terdapat satu meter disamping pintu ruangan sang .Corp.

.

.

.  
>"Sakura-chan!" Teriakan sebuah suara yang cukup menyakitkan telinga itu pun,membuat gadis Haruno yang sedang memakan menu makan siangnya,jadi tersedak karena kaget.<p>

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Batuknya,meraih jus jeruk disampingnya lalu menegaknya hingga tandas. Manik Emeraldnya melirik tajam pada pemuda berpakaian hijau-hijau yang menatapnya dengan polos.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut bop(?) itu,innocent. Sukses,membuat Sakura menggeram marah karenanya.

"Lee,aku kan sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu. Kalau aku tidak suka dengan PANGGILAN YANG MENDADAK!" Semburnya,membuat Rock Lee menutup matanya seketika saat beberapa air liur itu mengenai wajahnya.

"S-sakura-chan.. Etto,aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang-"

"Sakura-chan" Potong sebuah suara lainnya,datar. Sakura mengerutkan halisnya tak suka saat matanya melihat seorang pemuda berambut Rubby dengan tatto kanji 'ai' dijidatnya,menatapnya datar namun lembut disaat bersamaan.

"Gaara-san?" Gumamnya,tapi masih cukup didengar oleh mereka yang berada didekatnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanpa basa-basi bungsu Sabaku itu pun mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sakura yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Aku baik" Sahutnya,melanjutkan acara makannya dengan khidmat dan mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan manusia merah(?) didepannya yang tengah menatapnya penuh minat.

"Bagaimana kabar Kizashi-san dan Mebuki-san dirumah?" Tidak menyerah,Gaara pun bertanya kembali. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya Gloomy(?),apalagi sekarang kantin Universitas ini menjadi sepi semenjak kedatangannya tadi. Padahal disini banyak orang yang mengisi waktu istirahat mereka disini. Namun,Gaara sama sekali tidak perduli. Yang dia perdulikan adalah wanita dihadapannya,wanita yang membuatnya jatuh hati semenjak bertemu disebuah acara setahun lalu. Hanya saja karena pemuda Uchiha itu,dirinya jadi tidak bisa mendekatinya.

"Tousan dan Kaasan baik kok" Lagi. Sakura membalasnya dengan singkat,tidak perduli bahwa tindakannya termasuk kategori tidak sopan dalam menyambut tamu(?). Sakura terlalu jengah dengannya,karena pemuda itulah Kaasan dan Tousannya membenci Sasuke. Sakura tidak suka sama pemuda yang terlalu over padanya.

"Hn,syukurlah" Sahut Gaara,kalem. Manik Emeraldnya menatap Sakura yang tengah menyantap makanannya tenang.

"Bisa tidak jangan memperhatikan orang yang sedang makan? Tidak sopan tahu" Ketus Sakura risih diperhatikan seperti ingin menelanjanginya itu,sebal.

"Sakura-chan Anko-sensei memintamu untuk menyiapkan ujian yang akan dilakukan besok" Bagaikan mendapat sebuah Lotre(?),Sakura tanpa sungkan langsung menyudahi acara makannya. Setelah membayar makanannya dan mengucapkan "aku permisi dulu" dengan tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara. Gadis Haruno itu pun menggandeng-menyeret- Ino yang kaget dengan tingkah sang sahabatnya.

"E-eh? T-tunggu dulu,Fore-ahead! A-aduhh" Seru Ino marah yang dengan tanpa berperi-ino-an gadis dihadapannya menyeret dirinya bagaikan sebuah hewan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Anko-sensei menunggu lama" Jelasnya,berbohong. Membuat Ino yang sudah bisa menyeimbangi langkah kakinya,mengerlingkan matanya,bosan.

"Ish,lepas" Tepis Ino,menyingkirkan cengkraman Sakura. "Huh,aku tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya,Sakura. Kau hanya tidak mau berlama-lama berada didekat Gaara kan?" Tebak Ino,yang disambung erangan frustasi oleh Sakura.

"Arghhh,ya ya ya kau benar! Aku tidak mau Sasuke sampai melihat kami sedang berduaan,dan dia memutuskan hubungan ini" Lirihnya,menggigit keras bibir bawahnya.

"Hahh,mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan tentang perjodohan ini? Cepat atau lambat Sasuke-kun pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Lebih baik kau sekarang beritahu di-"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya,Ino! Aku terlalu takut dia akan menjauhiku" Sengit Sakura,berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya lelah.

"Hm~ kau terlalu egois Sakura. Kalau begini caranya bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti,tapi Sasuke-kun juga" Gumam Ino,menggeleng pelan melihat sikap sang sahabatnya.

.

.

.  
>_Bunny Kafe Konoha_<p>

Terlihat dipojok kanan dekat jendela,seorang pemuda berperawakan atletis tengah disibukkan dengan laptop orange dihadapannya. Dengan sesekali menyuapkan cake jeruk yang dipesannya,pemuda berambut Blonde jabrik itu fokus menatap komputer dihadapannya.

"Laporan ini harus segera selesai sekarang. Hahh,Kiba itu dia kerja kok setengah-setengah sih" Gerutunya,melemaskan jari-jari tangannya yang terasa pegal dan kaku akibat terlalu lama mengetik didepan laptop kesayangannya. Menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang kursi,pemuda itu pun memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Pusing juga semalam hanya tidur tiga jam saja. Ah,iya aku belum memberi kabar pada Hinata-chan!" Menepuk pelan keningnya,Naruto pun meraih smartphone-nya yang tergeletak didekat laptopnya. Niat hati ingin memberi kabar pada kekasihnya,namun ketika melihat notif diakun jejaring social-nya,membuatnya penasaran dan membuka notif tersebut.

-DarkKnight Raven ingin menjadi teman anda [Konfirmasi] [Abaikan]-

"Eh? Ini nama akun kok seperti tidak asing ya buatku?" Gumamnya,menatap ragu pen-name orang tersebut. "Hm~ terima dulu saja deh" Tanpa berpikir ulang kembali,bungsu Namikaze itu pun memilih ikon 'konfirmasi' begitu saja. Alisnya bertaut bingung merasakan perasaan aneh yang meliputi hatinya.

"Jantungku kenapa berdetak tak karuan begini?" Ujarnya pelan,memegang sebelah dadanya perlahan. Manik Shappire-nya menatap lurus pen-name tersebut,melupakan niat awalnya yang ingin menghubungi sang kekasihnya diseberang sana.

"Aishhh,apa sih! Ah-Hinata" Dengan sedikit tergesa Naruto pun mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk sang kekasih.

-To: Hinata-chan  
>Hinata-chan,Maaf aku baru memberi kabar padamu..<br>Laporan pekerjaanku baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.  
>Ah,apa kau sudah makan?-<p>

-Sent-

Bibir tipisnya mengukir sebuah senyuman lega,ketika dirinya sudah memberi kabar untuknya. Setidaknya Naruto berharap sang kekasih mau memaklumi pekerjaannya yang akhir-akhir ini tengah menumpuk karena memiliki sekertaris yang seenaknya pergi HoneyMoon dan meninggalkan tugasnya begitu saja. Sehingga Namikaze Naruto pun harus merelakan jam istirahat dan kencannya diganggu oleh laporan-laporan ini. Ah,salahkan juga dirinya kemarin malam chatting-an dengan gadis pink di Facebook tanpa melihat jam,dan alhasil menjadi lebih lama selesainya tugas ini.

Drttt Drttt Drttt

Diliriknya smartphone miliknya yang bergetar pelan,menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk.

'Hinata Hyuuga'

Tanpa ragu lagi,Naruto pun membuka pesan tersebut seraya bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya mengukir sebuah senyuman. Apalagi begitu mengetahui jika Hinata tidak marah padanya.

-To : Naruto-kun  
>Iya,Naruto-kun aku mengerti kok ^^<br>aku sudah makan tadi..  
>kau sendiri apa sudah makan?<br>jangan terlalu larut dalam tugasmu ya?  
>aku tidak mau kau sakit<p>

"Ah~ Hinata-chan begitu manis sekali" Kekehnya,membalas pesan tersebut.

-To: Hinata-chan  
>Hehehe<br>aku sudah makan kok,udah 3 mangkuk ramen dan 2 cake jeruk aku makan ._.)/  
>aduhhh,manisnya~<br>iya,aku tidak akan terlalu larut kok..  
>nanti malam aku jemput ya?-<p>

-Sent-

"Hihihihi,aku jadi kangen kamu deh" Gemasnya, menatap foto kekasihnya yang menjadi wallpaper(?) diSmartphone-nya.

Drttt Drttt Drtt-

-To: Naruto-kun  
>A-ah..<br>karena kamu kan kekasihku,Naruto-kun..  
>Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu,aku akan dengan senang hati menunggunya ^^-<p>

"Huh,jelaslah tidak merepotkan,Hinata ini" Helanya menggelengkan kepalanya,melihat jawaban sungkan seperti itu oleh sang kekasih.

-To: Hinata-chan  
>Kau ini bicara apa?<br>Jelas tidak akan merepotkan..  
>Oke,jam 8 nanti aku jemput kekantormu-<p>

-Sent-

"Fiuhhh,lelahnya" Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya mulai menunjukkan pukul dua siang. "Masih ada beberapa jam buat tidur dan istirahat. File ini aku berikan nanti saja deh ke Baka Kyuu-nii-nya,aku benar-benar lelah" Ujarnya menguap pelan,lalu menggosok sebelah matanya yang mulai gatal dan berair karena mengantuk.

Drttt Drttt Drttt

-To: Naruto-kun  
>Maaf..<br>Ya sudah,aku tunggu ^^  
>Jangan lupa istirahatkan tubuhmu ya?<br>Jaa-

-To: Hinata-chan  
>Siap,Hinata-chan! ^w^)7-<p>

-Sent-

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Drttt

Ping

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik Smartphone didekat komputer kerjanya. Halisnya bertaut bingung lalu melirik jam dinding didekat almari kerjanya. Jari-jari panjangnya yang tengah mengetik diatas keyboard-nya,berhenti untuk melihat Smartphone-nya.

"Tumben Sakura menghub-eh?" Dibukanya sebuah notif dari social media-nya dengan perlahan,sebuah seringai langsung terpantri kedua belah bibir itu. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke pun membuka pen-name 'SiBlue Eyes Namikaze' diSmartphone-nya. Lalu mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuknya.

-DarkKnight Raven-  
>Hai<br>Baru saja

"Hn" Setelahnya Sasuke pun melanjutkan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Dirinya tiba-tiba ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas kantornya hari ini dan duduk didepan komputernya berjam-jam untuk mengetahui orang tersebut. Sejenak Sasuke mengangkat sebelah halisnya bingung,namun langsung menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Hn,aku hanya ingin dekat saja dengan teman chatting kekasihku" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri,namun baru saja akan melanjutkan tugas kerjanya yang tinggal beberapa lagi itu,suara pesan masuk membuatnya menghentikan kembali aktifitasnya.

-SiBlue Eyes Namikaze-  
>Hai juga<br>Baru saja

"Huh? Cepat juga" Ujarnya pelan,lalu mulai membalas pesan tersebut dengan sebuah senyum tipis tersungging dikedua belah bibirnya yang biasanya kaku tersebut.

-DarkKnight Raven-  
>Temannya Princess Sakura?<br>Baru saja

-SiBlue Eyes Namikaze-  
>Eh?<br>Kau kekasihnya,Saku-chan?  
>Ahahaha,aku hanya berteman saja kok dengannya ^w^v<br>Baru saja

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat respon seperti itu dari pemilik akun yang tengah chatting-an ini.

-DarkKnight Raven-  
>Hn<br>Hanya bertanya saja  
>Jangan terlalu berlebihan menerima respon dariku,Dobe<br>Baru saja

Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan kikikkan tawanya ketika melihat balasan dari pemilik akun 'SiBlue Eyes Namikaze' ini.

-SiBlue Eyes Namikaze-  
>Huh?<br>Aku tidak dobe,Teme! =3=  
>Lagi pula aku hanya takut kau salah paham hehehe<br>Baru saja

"Teme,huh? Dasar Usuratonkachi" Kekehnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan tanpa disadarinya Sasuke dan orang itu,mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 3 jam berada didalam Social media itu. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya. Entahlah,dia sendiri masih kurang yakin apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Yang jelas sekarang dia merasakan perasaan teramat nyaman dan lebih hidup? Apa pun itu,Sasuke masih yakin ini tidak lebih dari sekedar menemukan seorang 'sahabat lama'.

Drttt Drttt

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Sasuke yang tengah melanjutkan kembali tugas kantornya,mengangkat sambungan telepon dari sang kekasih.

"Emm-apa aku menganggumu?" Tanya suara diseberang sana,ragu.

"Tidak juga" Sahutnya,menaruh Smartphone miliknya diatas bahu kanan yang diapit oleh dagunya,sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu dikomputer kerjanya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas? Ah iya,malam ini temani aku ke mall ya? Ada yang ingin aku beli disana" Pinta Sakura,yang direspon Sasuke dengan kerutan didahinya karena salah mengetikkan sesuatu dilayar computer kerjanya.

"Pesan? Hn,aku tidak bisa Sakura" Bibir tipis itu mengukir senyum disaat tugas kantornya selesai tepat pada waktu yang diharapkannya.

"Iya pesan. Eh,Kenapa tidak bisa?" Lirih Sakura,menghela nafas kecewa.

"Maaf. Tapi Tousan meminta-ku untuk menemaninya meeting malam ini" Ujar Sasuke,bohong. Sebenarnya bukan niat dia berbohong,hanya saja saat ini dia ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih lelah karena kurang tidur kemarin malam.

"Begitu ya" Gumam seberang sana kecewa.

"Kau bisa bareng Ino. Kurasa dia tidak keberatan,maaf ya?" Sahut Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"Ya sudah,aku minta Ino saja. Oh iya,jangan terlalu menyibukkan diri,kau harus memikirkan kondisi tubuhmu juga,oke?" Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar perkataan sang kekasih.

"Hn. Jangan terlalu malam pulangnya" Setelahnya bungsu Uchiha itu pun mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut saat sudah mendapatkan respon dari sang kekasih. Berdiri dari acara duduknya,Sasuke pun mematikan komputer kerjanya berlalu meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

"Apa ada jadwal meeting untukku hari ini?" Tanyanya,ketika berdiri didepan meja kerja sang sekertarisnya yang langsung memeriksa jadwal dibuku catatannya.

"Untuk hari ini tidak ada,Uchiha-sama. Anda bisa beristirahat dirumah. Ah,mungkin besok ada Meeting dengan untuk membahas proyek baru" Jelas Hinata mengangguk pelan,merasa yakin tidak salah dalam memberi informasi untuk bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn. Kalau begitu persiapkan berkas-berkas untuk meeting besok aku permisi pulang. Oh iya,jangan terlalu larut dengan tugasmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" Perkataan Sasuke membuat sang gadis tersipu malu. Jarang-jarang dia mendapatkan perhatian dari bosnya ini. Karena selama dia bekerja disini tidak pernah sekali pun mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu. Paling-paling sang bos langsung berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya setelah bertanya soal jadwal kerjanya.

"Arigatou,Uchiha-sama. Setelah ini saya akan pulang. Kebetulan saya tengah menunggu kekasih saya menjemput"

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke melirik sejenak jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya mulai menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Dan dengan santai bungsu Uchiha itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya lurus.

Drttt

"Eh? N-naruto-kun sudah datang ya" Pekik Hinata senang,lalu membereskan alat-alat kantornya secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak ingin menunggu lama karena lift tengah dipakai oleh sang bos,Hinata pun memilih berjalan melalui anak tangga menuju bassment(?) tempat sang kekasih menunggunya. Manik Onyx-nya menatap lurus dengan sesekali mengangguk pelan membalas setiap sapaan dari para pegawainya. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju bassment tempat sang mobil terparkir disana. Mengangkat sebelah halisnya,manik Onyx-nya menatap intens pemuda berambut Blonde yang tengah bersandar dibadan mobil Sport orange dekat mobil miliknya.

"Ah hai" Sapa sang pemuda mengangguk pelan,yang dibalas anggukkan pelan oleh sang raven.

"Karyawan diperusahaan ini? Ah,apa kau kenal Hinata?" Tanyanya,menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke acuh,mengabaikan sang pemuda yang menatapnya bingung.

"E-eh? A-apa arti 'Hn' mu itu?" Naruto menatap bingung pemuda tampan didepannya yang melirik tajam dirinya.

"Hn" Sasuke membalikkan badannya ketika pemuda dibelakangnya akan membuka suara kembali. Manik sekelam malamnya manatap kagum pada kedua manik indah dihadapannya. Cukup membuat Naruto merinding ngeri diperhatikan demikian olehnya.

"E-err? J-jika kau enggan mengatakannya,tidak apa kok" Cengir Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"Kau anaknya Minato-san?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba,baru mengingat akan wajah dihadapannya mirip dengan wajah salah satu teman sang ayah yang sering berkunjung kerumahnya.

"E-eh? Kau mengenal Tousanku?" Bingung Naruto,mengerutkan kedua halisnya.

"Hn. Beliau teman Tousanku" Jelas Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dibadan mobilnya,tidak jadi masuk kedalam mobil.

"Eh? Jangan katakan kau anaknya Fugaku-san,benar?" Naruto tersenyum senang melihat sang pemuda menganggukkan kepalanya, "Wah~ ternyata benar ya mengenai rumor yang mengatakan anak Fugaku-jisan itu tampan dan cool" Kekehnya dibalas kerlingan bosan oleh Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa jika pujian itu terlontar dari seorang pemuda yang mengatakan seperti itu membuatku merinding tiga kali lipat ya?" Seringai Sasuke melihat wajah pemuda dihadapannya memerah malu,baru menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya tadi.

"H-huh? A-ahahaha maaf maaf" Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan,malu dengan sikapnya barusan.

"Hn, Dobe" Gumam Sasuke pelan,namun masih cukup terdengar oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak dobe,Teme!" Desis Naruto mendelik tajam yang sama sekali tidak mampu untuk Sasuke.

"Hn,sudah lah. Aku terlalu malas untuk lama-lama berbicara dengan orang dobe sepertimu" Tanpa memperdulikan pekikkan marah pemuda blonde,Sasuke memasukki mobilnya lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya. "Nah,sampai bertemu lagi,Naru-Dobe" Seringainya,mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya kaget.

"D-dia-H-hei! Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku,Temeeeeeeeee" Teriak Naruto sebal,membuat Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya mengerutkan halisnya bingung.

"N-naruto-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata,yang dibalas tatapan bingung plus malu kedapatan tengah mencak-mencak sendirian.

"Err-s-sejak kapan kau disitu?" Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah bertanya balik.

"Baru saja datang. Itu.. Kau mengenal Uchiha-sama?"

"H-heh? U-Uchiha-sama?" Hinata mengangguk pelan seraya menatapnya bingung. "D-dia pemilik perusahaan ini? Kau yakin?" Naruto menatap horror wajah sang kekasih yang menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

'B-berarti dia..'

"Sasuke Uchiha-sama. Itu nama lengkap beliau" Ujar Hinata,semakin membuat Naruto yakin bahwa pemuda yang menjadi kekasih teman chatting-nya beberapa hari ini adalah pemuda dari anak teman ayahnya.

"A-ah,ya sudah. Ayo pulang,nanti terlalu malam sampai kerumahnya lagi" Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi,Naruto pun mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan membiarkan kebingungan menghampiri sang kekasih.

'Kenapa aku bias melupakan namanya?' Batinnya,menggeleg samar.

_TBC_

Nyahahaha

Datang2 bawa ff gaje yang sebagian ceritanya aku ambil dari pengalaman(?) bermain RP-ku dengan Someone *lirik someone?

Kau yang disana,jangan protes apapun soal hasil ff-nya ya? *plak

Yo,minna..

Jika berkenan ditunggu riviewnya..

Arigatou *bungkuk2


	2. Chapter 2

= Everything I Do =

Chapter 2

Pairing : SasuNaru Slight SasuSaku/NaruHina/GaaSaku

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Yaoi,MalexMale, OOC, Typo's dimana2,EYD tidak beraturan,gaje,dll..

.

.

a/n: Yo,maaf baru lanjut ._. jujur sebenarnya kemarin itu niatnya mau aku hapus postingan ini hehehe karena ada sedikit masalah dengan orang yang 'berhubungan' langsung dengan cerita ini *nyengir.. buat luh yang disana *mudah2n luh baca ff ini*.. gua mau minta maaf.. sikap gua udah buat luh gak nyaman *bungkuk2 sekarang semua terserah luh aja ^^a *udah itu doang/digeplak ._.

Nah,minna Muehehehehe maaf2 aku sendiri juga kemarin merasa chap pertama benar2 kacau dalam penulisannya. Mana banyak kata2 yang ilang lagi,aku merasa chap 1 itu benar2 lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Aku minta maaf minna *bungkuk2  
>nah,smoga ini lebih baik dari kemarin..<p>

.

.  
>~DarkKnightSong~<p>

.

.  
> No Like? /  
> No Reading /

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Sebelah tangan kanan berbalut jas hitam itu menarik perlahan dasi yang terpasang dileher jenjangnya,helaan nafas lelah keluar begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirnya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa teramat lelah hari ini. Aktifitasnya lebih melelahkan dari hari kemarin,membuatnya tidak berhenti memijat pangkal hidungnya,lelah.

"Sasuke" Langkah kakinya terhenti disaat mendengar suara sang Tousan mengintrupsi dirinya. Perlahan Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya yang akan menaiki anak tangga untuk menatap pria dewasa yang tengah bersantai diruang keluarga dengan kedua mata menatapnya tajam. Melihat air muka sang Tousan yang seperti itu,sudah membuat Sasuke mengetahui hal apa yang akan dibahas oleh senior Uchiha ini.

"Ada apa Tousan?" Tanyanya,berusaha menahan diri agar tidak pergi berlalu begitu saja. Dirinya terlalu malas untuk mendengar ocehan yang selalu hampir setiap hari keluar dari mulut sang Tousan mengenai hub-

"Kenapa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

Selalu. Selalu saja membahas mengenai masalah hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Membuat bungsu Uchiha itu jengah dibuatnya. Tidak bisakah sang Tousan membiarkan dirinya memilih pendamping hidupnya dengan gadis pilihan hatinya? Dirinya sudah bukan anak-anak lagi yang musti dijaga dan diatur-atur layaknya seorang balita yang masih memerlukan bimbingan. Sasuke sudah mengetahui mana yang terbaik dan mampu membuatnya bahagia.

"Hn,sekeras apapun Tousan melarangku untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya" Sahut sang raven tenang,tidak memperdulikan tatapan Fugaku yang semakin menajam.

"Berhenti bersikap egois,kids" Desis Fugaku,marah. Mikoto yang berada disamping sang suami hanya mampu mengelus bahu pria disampingnya lembut,mencoba menenangkan sang kepala rumah tangga itu untuk tetap tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi yang bisa membuat kondisi tubuhnya menurun.

"Tousan yang seharusnya bersikap tidak egois" Balas Sasuke,menatap lurus manik Onyx sang Tousan. "Aku sudah terlalu dewasa dan mampu memilih mana yang terbaik untukku. Aku sudah bukan akan kecil lagi yang bisa Tousan atur sesuka hati,aku mohon untuk berhenti mengaturku" Ujarnya membalikkan badannya berniat meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Aku lebih baik kau menikahi anak Minato daripada gadis Haruno itu" Perkataan Fugaku yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke yang tengah melangkah menaiki tangga hampir tersandung begitu saja,mendengar ucapan sang Tousan yang menurutnya aneh.

.

.

.  
>"Tadaima" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven dikuncir lemas dengan tanda lahir garis melintang dikedua pangkal hidungnya. Halisnya bertaut bingung disaat dirinya tidak mendengar sapaan balik yang biasa terlontar dari sang ibu tercintanya.<p>

"Apa Kaasan dan Tousan belum pulang?" Gumamnya,berjalan menuju ruang keluarga,namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara beberapa orang yang dikenalnya,tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Aku lebih baik kau menikahi anak Minato daripada gadis Haruno itu" Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan sang Tousan yang menurutnya terlalu 'wow' ditelinganya.

"Apa Tousan lupa jika anaknya Minato-jiisan itu semuanya pria?" Cemooh Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya, "Ah kurasa Tousan kelelahan karena terlalu banyak kerjaan dikantor. Aku sarankan Tousan segera istirahatkan tubuh Tousan,minum vitamin bila perlu" Lalu setelahnya bungsu Uchiha itu pun berlalu menuju kamarnya,malas mendengar ocehan lebih lanjut dari pria dewasa itu.

"Apa ini berita baik untukku,Tousan?" Fugaku yang berniat untuk mencegah putra bungsunya,harus kembali mengatupkan rahangnya dan menatap putra sulungnya yang menatapnya persis anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkannya. "Apa ini berita baik untukku,Tousan?" Ulang Itachi bertanya,ketika melihat sang Tousan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa maksudmu,Itachi?" Mikoto menggantikan sang suami untuk bertanya pada sulung Uchiha yang menatapnya penuh minat.

"Err-hehehe apa ini artinya jika Kaasan dan Tousan tidak mempermasalahkan siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingku? Maksudku.. Aku menyukai Kyuubi.. Dan kami sudah menjalin hubungan satu tahun lalu" Jelasnya menatap kikuk dua senior Uchiha yang menatapnya horror.

"I-itachi.. K-kau.. Selama itu?" Tanya Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Bukankah kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Shion?"

"Err-sebenarnya kami tidak berpacaran,Tousan. Shion hanya menjadi tameng(?) agar Tousan dan Kaasan tidak mendesakku terus untuk berpacaran" Kata sulung Uchiha menjelaskan,yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Astaga! Mikoto aku.. Aku terlalu lelah memikirkan semuanya" Lirih Fugaku menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang kursi.

"Jadi.. Apa Tousan dan Kaasan tidak keberatan?" Ujar Itachi meminta restu.

Mikoto menatap kalut sang suami yang tengah menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan itu, "Kurasa Tousanmu-"

"Terserah kau saja" Kata Fugaku memotong ucapan sang istri cepat, yang disambut tatapan tidak percaya dari Mikoto dan tatapan berbinar dari Itachi.

"F-fugaku?"

"A-ah arigatou,Tousan"

"Biarlah Mikoto,asalkan anak kita tidak jatuh kedalam pelukan keluarga Haruno" Timpal Fugaku,menghela nafas pelan.

"Asalkan kau bahagia. Kaasan mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu" Sambung Mikoto tersenyum lembut,menatap putra sulungnya yang tengah menatapnya penuh haru(?).

"Arigatou Tousan,Kaasan. Aku sangat yakin jika hanya Kyuubi-lah jantung hatiku" Yakinnya,membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasihnya. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Minato-jiisan dan Tousan Kaasan. Aku mohon pamit kekamar" Dengan perasaan bahagia,Itachi pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya diruang keluarga menuju kamarnya. Itachi benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memberitahu pada rubah kesayangannya itu,bahwa mereka sudah mendapatkan restu. Itu berarti dirinya sudah tidak memerlukan bantuan Shion lagi,jadi Itachi akan mengatakannya besok ketika mereka bertemu dikantor.

"Ya,sebagai tanda terima kasihku aku akan memberikan hadiah untuknya" Gumamnya,senyam senyum sendirian membuat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya mengernyitkan halisnya jijik melihat sang kakak yang kelewat OOC hari ini.

"Kau terlihat menjijikan Baka-Aniki" Komentarnya,yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Itachi.

"Lalalala~ Aku senang~ Aku senang~ hihihi aku senang~" Ujarnya semakin aneh. Berputar-putar ala balerina,jari telunjuknya mencolek dagu sang adik yang langsung merinding disko karenanya. "Kau harus mendapatkan bungsu Namikaze,Sa~ su~ ke~" Ujarnya sing a song.

"Apa maksudmu,Baka-Aniki?"

"Hm~ karena anak-anak Namikaze mampu menghancurkan sikap egois dan stoick keluarga kita~" Sasuke menjauh beberapa langkah ketika sang kakak malah mendesah didekat telinganya.

"Apa enaknya pisang(?) sama pisang? Lebih baik Pisang sama bakpao(?)" Ujar Sasuke sarap,menyamakan junior lelaki dengan buah pisang dan junior(?) perempuan dengan bakpao.

"Hooo tentulah enak~ apalagi lubang milik lelaki itu lebih ketat dan tidak pernah melar(?) seperti milik para wanita. Dijamin seberapa kalipun kau melakukannya,lubang itu akan tetap sempit" Sahut Itachi makin sarap.

"Yare Yare kalian bisa gitu ya,membicarakan hal se-vulgar itu dengan wajah stoick begitu? Terutama kau Sasuke" Kata sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing ditelinga mereka,pelan.

"Kakashi?" Gumam Itachi membalikkan badannya menghadap pria dewasa bermasker yang tengah menenteng sebuah buku orange ditangan kanannya.

"Hn" Sahut Sasuke acuh,dan berniat memasuki kamarnya kembali. Niatnya ingin mengambil jus tomat diurungkannya,ketika seleranya sudah hilang akibat kelakuan sang kakak yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Hahh,kau ini tidak berubah juga ya,Sasuke" Desah Kakashi,menggeleng pasrah melihat perilaku bungsu Uchiha.

"Ahahaha,dia memang seperti itu. Kapan anda kembali?" Tanya Itachi,memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Tadi pagi. Hanya saja baru sempat sekarang datang kemarinya" Jelas pria bermarga Hatake itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hn,berarti cabang yang ada diSuna sudah terkendali ya?" Gumam sulung Uchiha, "Nah,kalau begitu aku permisi dulu,Kakashi" Ujar Itachi,membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu memasuki kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar sang adik.

"Ya,jangan lupa baca do'a dulu ya" Seruan Kakashi hanya dibalas dengan dengusan samar oleh Itachi yang sudah memasuki kamarnya itu.

.

.

"Sudah sampai Hinata" Kata Naruto menatap gadis berambut lavender disampingnya.

"A-ah iya,arigatou Naruto-kun" Sahut Hinata,membuka saffety-belt-nya lalu bersiap untuk turun namun diurungkannya saat ada satu hal yang dilupakannya. "N-naruto jangan lupa-"

"Iya sayang~ aku akan menghubungimu sesampainya dirumah nanti" Potong Naruto yang sudah hapal dengan kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Ya sudah aku masuk dulu ke dalam,selamat malam Naruto-kun" Ucap sang gadis pelan dengan semburat merah wajahnya.

"Ya selamat malam,Hinata-chan" Manik Shappirenya memperhatikan Hinata yang mulai memasuki rumahnya,setelahnya pemuda Namikaze itu pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kadang aku merasa Hinata terlalu protektif padaku" Gumamnya menghela nafas lelah. Naruto bicara seperti ini bukannya dia tidak menyukai sikap gadis Hyuuga itu bersikap protektif padanya. Hanya saja kadang Naruto merasa dirinya terlalu dikekang oleh Hinata. Pernah satu kejadian dimana saat itu Naruto tengah dekat dengan seorang temannya ditempat kerja,dan Hinata yang salah sangka memintanya untuk menjauhi gadis itu. Oke,dulu mungkin dirinya playboy tapi itu dulu. Sebelum dirinya mengenal gadis Hyuuga yang mampu membuatnya tobat(?),tapi sepertinya Hinata masih belum percaya sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

"Hahh" Helaan lelah keluar begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirnya,tangan kanannya membuka saffety-belt yang melingkari tubuhnya ketika disadarinya sudah sampai dihalaman rumah.

"Tadaima" Serunya berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang ada diruang keluarga,direbahkannya tubuh atletis itu diatas sofa empuk,sebelah tangannya disimpan diatas kedua matanya,lelah.

"Okaeri,Naru-chan. Kalau kau mengantuk lebih baik tidur dikamarmu sana, jangan disini. Nanti masuk angin,Naru-chan" Titah Kushina,menghampiri putra bungsunya. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut kening tan Naruto,saat sang pemilik sudah menyingkirkan tangannya. "Ada masalah lagi?" Tanyanya,menatap lembut sang putra yang menatapnya lelah.

"Tidak ada,Kaasan" Ujarnya,bangun dari acara tidurannya.

"Lalu? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Hinata?" Desak Kushina,berusaha membuat Naruto untuk bercerita padanya yang ditanggapi gelengan lembut dari putra bungsunya.

"Tidak ada Kaasan" Lagi. Naruto menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama,semakin membuat sang Kaasan kalut.

"Na-"

"Aku permisi dulu Kaasan" Setelahnya bungsu Namikaze itu pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah,dan meninggalkan Kushina yang hanya mampu menatapnya sedih.

"Hahh,anak itu" Desahnya,menggeleng pelan.

.

.

Bruk

"Fiuhh" Dipeluknya guling dalam pelukannya,erat. Kedua matanya menerawang kearah luar jendela. Pikirannya melayang entah memikirkan apa,hanya saja helaan nafas lelah tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis itu.

"Aku bingung bagaimana caranya membuat Hinata percaya pada-"

Drtttt Drtttt Drtttt

"Eh? Ya ampun,Hinata-Y-ya maaf aku baru sampai rumah" Ujar Naruto menyahut terlebih dahulu sebelum suara diseberang sana berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Umm,baru sampai rumah? Macet ya dijalan?" Tanya Hinata ragu plus sedikit bumbu marah didalamnya.

"Err-ya begitulah. Maaf ya?" Bohongnya,bangun dari acara rebahannya ketika dirinya tidak mendengar sahutan dari gadis Hyuuganya. "Hi-"

"Ya aku maafkan" Potong Hinata ketus.

"Err-kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Ya kau marah. Oke oke,aku memang sudah sampai rumah 10 menit yang lalu,tapi Kaasan memintaku untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. Mana mungkin kan aku-"

"Ya aku tahu. Oyasumi" Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari bungsu Namikaze,gadis diseberang sana sudah mematikan sambungannya duluan. Sukses membuat Naruto mengerang frustasi karenanya.

Tidak ingin menambah masalah,Naruto pun mencoba menelpon balik,namun seperti yang sudah diduganya gadis itu tidak mengangkat telpon ataupun membalas pesan singkat darinya.

"Arghh kenapa wanita itu cepat emosinya sih" Erangnya,merebahkan tubuhnya kasar keatas tempat tidur miliknya. Manik Shappirenya menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya, "Fiuhh baru juga baikan dua hari lalu,masa sekarang sudah marahan lagi?" Gumamnya,manyun.

"Sudahlah,lebih baik aku istirahatkan saja tubuhku. Besok ada presentasi dengan perusahaan Kirimou tentang proyek baru yang akan dibuatnya" Diperluknya erat guling kesayangannya,lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya dan melupakan sejenak permasalah yang ada. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi pemuda Namikaze itu untuk menyelami alam mimpi,karena Naruto memang tipe orang yang gampang tidur.

.

.

.  
>"Kaasan Tousan aku berangkat dulu" Ujar Itachi menyambar setangkup roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang Ibu untuknya,dan pergi berlalu dengan sedikit tergesa. Cukup mengundang tanda tanya bagi orang-orang yang berada diruang makan tidak terkecuali untuk Uchiha bungsu yang menatap sang kakak bingung.<p>

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali,Itachi?" Seru sang Tousan,menghentikan langkah Itachi yang akan melangkah keluar rumah. "Kau bahkan makan dengan cara seperti itu? Lanjut Fugaku,sedikit tidak suka dengan cara makan terbaru(?) dari putra sulungnya itu.

"Err-maaf Tousan aku harus menjemput err-Kyuubi. Maaf ya,Jaa" Setelah itu pun Itachi langsung pergi menuju bagasi untuk mengambil mobil miliknya,membiarkan kedua orangtua,serta adiknya memandang aneh dirinya.

"Bodoh" Gumam Sasuke teramat pelan,seraya menggeleng samar kepala ravennya.

"Sasuke hari ini kau ada meeting bareng perusahaan Moyuki ya?" Tanya sang Ibu,seolah mengingatkan sang suami agar memberi dukungan(?) untuk putra bungsunya.

"Ya Kaasan" Sahutnya,mengunyah perlahan roti selai tomatnya.

"Oh ya? Hn,kalau begitu Tousan yakin kau bisa,Sasuke" Ujar Fugaku,yang ditanggapi anggukkan terima kasih oleh Sasuke,pelan.

"Arigatou,Tousan Kaasan" Kata Sasuke,tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah selesai makannya,arigatou makanannya" Mengelap sedikit bibirnya yang sedikit ternodai selai,Sasuke pun meraih tas kerjanya. "Aku berangkat dulu,Kaasan,Tou-"

"Apa kau akan menjemput gadis Haruno itu lagi?" Tanya Fugaku mencegah putra bungsunya yang akan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan, "Tousan berharap kau memikirkan kembali untuk tidak terus mempertahankan hubungan kalian" Lanjutnya,menatap intens kedua mata Sasuke yang balas menatapnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu" Ujar Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan sang Tousan,sukses membuat Fugaku geram melihatnya.

"Sasuke Tousan harap kau mau mendengarkan ucapan Tousan!" Serunya,mengeratkan pegangan pada sendok yang dipegangnya. Gigi-gigi putih bersih itu saling bergemeletuk emosi,saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari putra bungsunya. "Anak itu" Gumamnya,marah.

"Sudahlah Fugaku kau jangan terlalu mengekangnya,biarkan Sasuke memilih pendampingnya seorang-"

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Kizashi sudah menjodohkan Sakura dengan bungsu Sabaku,kalau Sasuke mengetahuinya bagaimana perasaannya? Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangi putraku,aku tidak ingin Sasuke sakit karenanya. Bisa saja aku memberitahunya soal perjodohan yang terjadi antara Sakura dengan bungsu Sabaku itu,tapi aku juga masih memikirkan perasaannya yang akan terluka jika mengetahui hal ini" Jelas Fugaku panjang,manik Onyxnya sedikit memancarkan kekalutan yang mampu membuat Mikoto bungkam melihatnya.

"Aku tahu itu" Dipeluknya erat tubuh kekar pria disampingnya,Mikoto mengecup pelan pipi tegas itu. "Kau memang ayah yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kita. Dibalik sikap tegas dan acuhmu,kau selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan anak-anak. Aku rasa cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan mengetahuinya-" Dilepasnya pelukannya,jari-jari mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan lebar sang suami. "-jadi biarkan semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya,Sayang" Sambungnya,tersenyum tipis berusaha membuat Fugaku tenang dalam menyikapi masalah putra bungsunya.

"Ya,kau benar. Arigatou,Mikoto. Kau memang istri terbaik untukku" Ujar Fugaku,membalas senyuman sang istri,lalu mengecup perlahan kening wanita yang sudah selama 25 tahun ini menjadi istrinya.

"Sama-sama Fugaku-kun" kikik Mikoto,yang ditanggapi dengusan geli oleh Fugaku.

.

.

"Seberapa pun keinginan Tousan memutuskan hubungan antara aku dengan Sakura,aku tidak akan menurutinya" Gumam bungsu Uchiha menancapkan gasnya untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya. Hari ini dirinya tidak menjemput sang kekasih untuk kuliah,karena mau bareng dengan temannya Ino. Sasuke sih awalnya tidak mau,hanya saja Sakura meminta padanya untuk tidak terus-terusan membuat Tousan mereka semakin marah. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit aneh dengan alasan gadis pink itu,soalnya baru kali ini kekasihnya itu menyangkut-pautkan masalah keluarga dalam memberi alasan. Alhasil karena tidak ingin membuat Sakura jengkel padanya,Sasuke pun meng-iya-kan keinginannya untuk tidak dijemput olehnya.

"Hahh" Desahnya lelah,melirik sejenak Smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak dikursi sebelah. Ah iya dia baru ingat,semenjak bertemu dengan pemuda Namikaze itu Sasuke sedikit bingung,dia kah orang yang selama ini menjadi teman chatting Sakura? Kalau iya,apa Naruto mengetahuinya bahwa dia adalah orang yang sudah men-chatting dirinya?

"Bodoh,jelaslah dia tahu. Sakura kan sudah memberitahu nama asliku" Gumamnya,menepuk pelan jidatnya. "Tapi aku sedikit tidak yakin bahwa Naruto yang menjadi teman chatting Sakura-" Pikirnya,menatap lampu merah lurus, "-kalau Kyuubi-nii tidak mungkin. Dia kan anaknya sangar" Lanjutnya,memajukan mobilnya ketika lampu rambu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau, "-apa mungkin Deidara-nii?" Tebaknya,masih penasaran dengan teman chatting Sakura, "SiBlue Eyes Namikaze-simata biru Namikaze? Antara Naruto dan Dei-nii nih" Pikirnya,memarkirkan mobilnya ketika sudah sampai dibestman(?) tempat kantornya berada. Dibukanya saffety-belt ditubuhnya,Sasuke pun keluar dari dalam mobil ferarry hitam-nya dan berjalan menuju eskalator(?) untuk menuju lobby utama.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat mobil Sport yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Seperti mobilnya Naruto, Pikirnya mengerutkan kedua halisnya bingung.

"Yo Sasuke-san" Seru Naruto dari arah lobby utama tepat dibelakangnya,yang disambut dengusan pelan oleh pemuda raven ini.

"Hn,dobe" Gumamnya,acuh.

"Ck,kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali" Gerutu Naruto,yang langsung dihadiahi delikan tajam oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Jelaslah,aku kan pria,Dobe" Dengus Sasuke,heran.

"Ahahaha,iya juga ya" Sedikit kikuk,pemuda Namikaze itu menggaruk pipinya malu.  
>"Usuratonkachi" Ujar bungsu Uchiha menggeleng pelan.<p>

"Tch" Decih pemuda blonde,mengembungkan pipinya sebal. "Ah iya,aku permisi dulu. Aku harus pergi ke kantor,jaa" Melambai sebentar,Naruto pun berjalan menuju mobilnya di ikuti lirikan intens oleh Sasuke yang terus mengikuti pergerakan pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Kau kesini mengantar kekasihmu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan pergerakan tangan tan yang tengah membuka kenop pintu mobilnya.

"Huh? Ah-ya nama kekasihku Hinata Hyuuga,sekertarismu kan?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah halisnya ketika mendengar penuturan pemuda tan itu.

"Hyuuga yang pemalu itu kekasihmu?" Tanyanya entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka mengetahui hal ini.

"Ya,tapi sayangnya kami sedang bertengkar-" Lirih Naruto tiba-tiba, "-ah tapi hanya kesalahpahaman saja kok" Lanjutnya,ketika melihat tatapan minta penjelasan dari manik Onyx dihadapannya.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke acuh.

Twitch

"Tch,aku pergi dulu" Merasa pemuda Uchiha itu sudah tidak ada minat untuk berbicara lagi dengannya,Naruto pun bergegas memasuki mobilnya,lalu menyalakan mesinnya. Cengiran lebar segera ia berikan saat pemuda Uchiha itu masih menatapnya, "Aku titip salam maafku untuknya ya? Tadi aku sudah berusaha mengejarnya,tapi dia tidak mau mendengarku. Tolong ya" Dan dengan itu ia pun menjalankan mobilnya setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya sebentar.

"Dobe" Sasuke mendecih tidak suka mendengarnya. Entahlah ia pun tidak mengerti apa yang dia tidak sukai ini. Tidak mau datang telat, ia pun berjalan memasuki lobby utama untuk segera sampai keruangan pribadinya.

.

.

Brmmmm

"Kau telat" Decih pemuda berambut orange kemerahan membuang muka. Itachi melirik kalut pemuda disampingnya yang marah padanya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf,Kyuu" Ujarnya,menghela nafas lelah. Sungguh,tadi ia sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai dikediaman Namikaze,namun apa daya di simpangan menuju perumahan Namikaze harus tersendat perjalanannya karena ada kejadian tabrak lari. Yang mengharuskan ia berhenti dan menunggu jalan tersebut lancar lagi. Kalau saja ada jalan tikus yang menghubungkan menuju kediaman Namikaze,mungkin Itachi sudah memakainnya dan ia tidak akan datang terlambat seperti sekarang.

"Tahu ah! Gara-gara kau,aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kue cake apel buatan koki terkenal itu kan!? Kau harus tanggung jawab,Keriput!" Kyuubi mendesis. Manik Rubby-nya menatap tajam pemuda disampingnya. Itachi mengangguk meng-iya-kan,membuat Kyuubi menyeringai senang.

"Oke kau harus buatkan aku cake yang sama hari ini juga!" Tuntut Kyuubi sukses membuat sulung Uchiha yang tengah mengendarai mobil itu me-rem mendadak. Kyuubi hampir saja terbentur kaca depan kalau saja ia tidak mempunyai reflek yang bagus. "Ish,kalau mau me-rem itu jangan mendadak begitu,Keriput!" Omelnya marah.

"T-tunggu dulu,Kyuu~ kau tahu kan aku tidak pandai memasak?" Itachi menatap melas sang uke yang hanya memandangnya malas. "Ayolah~ kau boleh meminta apa pun asalkan jangan memintaku untuk memasak,oke?" Pintanya memohon.

"Huh" Dengus Kyuubi,acuh. "Pokoknya aku ingin cake apel yang enaknya menyamai promosi cake tadi pagi! Terserah kau saja siapa yang akan memasakkannya,asalkan kenikmatan cake itu sama persis seperti cake buatan koki terkenal itu-" Ujarnya tidak memperdulikan tatapan memelas sang seme. "-dan tidak ada protes! Atau kau memilih tidak merasakan 'kehangatan' selama 3 bulan penuh,huh?" Ancamnya serius. Itachi menatap horror membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi seme kesepian tanpa belaian sang uke bohaynya itu.

Glek

"Ugh! K-kejam sekali,Kyuu" Gumamnya,melirik takut sang uke. "B-baiklah aku akan mencari orang yang bisa membuatkan cake apel seperti yang kau mau. Bila perlu aku akan mencari koki itu untuk membuatkannya khusus untukmu" Itachi menghela nafas lelah,membayangkan bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan tugas kantornya lebih lama dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

"Aku pegang janjimu,Keriput" Seringai Kyuubi,kejam. "Nah,sampai disini saja" Lanjutnya ketika sudah sampai didekat perusahaan sang Tousan aka Rasengan Corp yang sudah diserahkan Minato untuknya. "Sepulang aku kerja cake itu harus sudah ada,oke? jaa" Tanpa memperdulikan protesan Itachi. Kyuubi melenggang masuk meninggalkan sang seme yang terpuruk dalam kegalauan(?).

Poor Itachi.

.

.

"Selamat pagi,Uchiha-sama" Sapa Hinata sopan. Sasuke menggangguk pelan seperti biasa. Namun ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada satu hal yang dia lupakan.

"Apa berkas-berkas untuk meeting nanti sudah kau siapkan?" Tanyanya,sekedar basa basi. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin ia ucapkan melainkan masalahnya dengan pemuda Namikaze yang baru saja ia temui di Bestmen tadi.

"Sudah,Uchiha-sama. Semua berkas-berkas yang akan digunakan di meeting nanti,sudah saya persiapkan semuanya" Jelas Hinata yang dibalas anggukkan pelan oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Bagus" Ujar Sasuke pelan. "Oh iya selepas kau istirahat nanti ada waktu?" Tanyanya, "-hanya ingin berbincang saja" Lanjut bungsu Uchiha saat mendapati tatapan bingung dan gugup dari gadis dihadapannya

"Baiklah Uchiha-sama" Hinata tersenyum tipis. Sasuke diam-diam bernafas lega. Syukurlah,ia bisa berbincang mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Bukan maksud ingin kepo(?) hanya saja Sasuke sedikit merasa ia harus melakukan ini.

"Istirahat nanti aku tunggu. Sekarang lebih baik persiapkan diri untuk meeting yang akan dilakukan sebentar lagi" Ujarnya,memasuki ruangan pribadi dirinya. Ia pun harus mempersiapkan diri untuk meeting nanti.

"Ha'i Uchiha-sama"

.

.

"Sampai disini saja" Ujar Sakura pelan. mulai membuka saffety-belt-nya perlahan.

"Kenapa disini? Kampusmu kan masih dua meter lagi,Sakura" Gaara memandang heran gadis disampingnya. Sakura mendelik tajam pemuda disampingnya.

"Kubilang sampai disini ya disini saja,Gaara" Desisnya tidak suka. Manik Emerald sang pemuda menatap datar manik Emerald milik gadis disampingnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau belum puas menyakitiku? Apa kau belum puas membuatku seperti orang gila yang terus-terusan membiarkan calon tunangannya berpacaran dengan pemuda lain?" Gaara menggeleng kepalanya perlahan. "Aku menyukaimu Sakura. Aku menyukaimu tulus-" Dielusnya perlahan pipi gadis bubble-gum disampingnya,yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya pipi kasar. "-selama ini aku sabar mengahadapi kelakuanmu. Apa aku pernah melarangmu untuk berduaan dan jalan dengan Uchiha bungsu? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya kan?-"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu,Gaara! Dan kau mencuci otak Fugaku-san dan Tousan-ku untuk bermusuhan! Dan kau pun mencuci otak Tousan untuk terus mendesakku agar aku mau bertunangan denganmu! Dimananya yang tulus? Kau hanya memanfaatkan keadaan perusahaan Tousan yang bangkrut sehingga membuatmu meminjamkan uang,lalu sebagai gantinya aku harus mau bertunanganmu! Kau pikir aku ini barang? Aku lebih baik menjadi gelandangan daripada hidup mewah dan bertunangan denganmu!" Sembur Sakura marah. Dahi kirinya berkedut emosi,manik Emeraldnya menatap tajam Gaara.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Apa memang aku ini selalu salah dimatamu? Aku meminjamkan uang kepada Tousanmu tulus, tanpa ada embel-embel apapun,asal kau tahu itu. Tousanmu yang mengetahui aku begitu menyayangimu,membuat Kizashi-san memintaku untuk bertunangan denganmu sebagai bentuk tanda terima kasihnya" Sanggah Gaara menjelaskan. Ditatapnya sang gadis serius, "Tousanmu sudah melunaskan hutang-hutangnya padaku. Bahkan dua bulan lalu aku sempat meminta Kizashi-san untuk tidak menunangkanmu denganku. Tapi beliau tetap pada pendiriannya-" Sakura terhenyak mendengarnya. Kedua halisnya bertaut tidak percaya. "-jika kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Mebuki-san,beliau pun ada disana ketika aku meminta untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini" Ujarnya mengakhiri penjelasannya. Ia sudah pasrah jika memang Sakura tetap tidak mau dengannya. Ia pun sudah pasrah jika seandainya ucapannya ini tidak dipercayai oleh sang gadis bubble-gum ini. Ia benar-benar sudah pasrah sekarang. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura,walau hasilnya nihil.

Ceklek

Blam

Gaara hanya mampu memandang sendu punggung ramping gadis Haruno yang melenggang masuk kedalam Universitas Konoha. Menghela nafas lelah. Gaara pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya,meninggalkan tempat calon tunangannya belajar.

"Aku harap kau mau sedikit saja membuka hatimu untukku,Sakura" Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

"Benar-benar melelahkan" Gumam Naruto menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada kursi dibelakangannya. Jari-jarinya yang terasa pegal itu,ia gerak-gerakkan perlahan. Mencoba menghilangakan rasa pegal akibat mengetik tidak henti selama 3 jam tadi. Manik Shappirenya menyapukan pandangan disekitar ruangan pribadinya hingga akhirnya helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulutnya,ketika tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa membuatnya menghilangkan kepenatan.

"Bosan" Dengusnya,namun ia langsung menyeringai ketika melihat smartphone-nya tergeletak tidak jauh dari komputernya berada. Diambilnya smartphone itu,lalu melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Itu artinya jam makan siang untuk semua pekerja kantoran dan yang berarti Hinata pun sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi makan,kan? Pikirnya,tanpa basa basi lagi. Naruto pun mengirim pesan singkat untuk gadis Hyuuga itu,serta memintanya makan siang bersama sekaligus permintaan maaf darinya.

-To: Hinata-chan  
>Hinata,makan siang keluar bagaimana?<br>Aku ke kantormu ya?-

-Sent-

"Hmm,semoga Hinata sudah tidak marah padaku" Harapnya,melirik cemas smarphone-nya. "Ayo ayo ayo cepat balas pesanku,sayang~" Gumamnya tidak sabaran.

Drttt Ping

Mendengar nada getar dari smartphone-nya,langsung ia buka dengan tidak sabar. Kedua belah bibirnya langsung ditekuk kebawah ketika melihat balasan dari Hinata yang menolak untuk makan siang bersama.

"Hahh,kenapa marahnya lama sih" Gumamnya,menjedukkan perlahan kening tan itu keatas meja kerjanya. "Aku kangen kamu" Lirihnya,pelan.

.

.  
>"Kyuubi ayo makan siang bersama" Ajak Shukaku yang nyelonong masuk begitu saja memasuki ruang kerja sang presdir perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.<p>

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali main masuk ruangan orang lain" Sembur pemuda Namikaze mendelik tajam. Shukaku nyengir kaku melihatnya. Sedikit memberanikan diri ia pun mendekati sang sahabat yang duduk dikursi kebesarannya dengan beberapa tumpukan berkas kantor memenuhi isi meja kerjanya yang tidak begitu besar itu.

"Ayolah Kyuu~ kita kan sudah lama tidak makan siang bersama semenjak kau berpacaran dengan Itachi" Bujuknya,berdiri disamping Kyuubi yang amat acuh padanya.

Menghela nafas pelan. Sulung Namikaze itu pun menutup balpoin yang tengah digunakannya,lalu menaruhnya begitu saja. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya diikuti pandangan berbinar dari Shukaku yang girang mengetahui bahwa sang sahabat mau makan siang bersamanya lagi.

"Ayo keluar atau mau aku tinggal?" Serunya,menyeringai ketika pemuda yang sering dijuluki 'rakun' itu berlari tergesa-gesa mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hehehe maaf maaf.. Aku terlalu senang karena akhirnya kau ada waktu juga untukku" Ucap Shukaku disaat ia sudah berada disamping pemuda Namikaze. Dengan riang kedua pun sudah menetapkan akan makan siang diluar-tepatnya dikafe tongkrongan mereka semasa sekolahan dulu-sekalian mencari angin dan bernostalgia(?) dengan sahabat lama. Walau pun mereka bekerja di satu gedung. Keduanya sangat jarang bertemu,bahkan sangat sulit bertemu. Selain karena kedua berbeda jabatan disana. Kyuubi semenjak berpacaran dengan sulung Uchiha itu,ia jarang bertegur sapa dikarenakan Itachi sering menculik(?) Kyuubi untuk makan siang bersama. Bahkan pemuda Namikaze itu selalu diantar-jemput kerja oleh Itachi,hingga menyulitkan Shukaku untuk berdekatan dengannya.

"Tumben kau tidak makan siang bersama dengan Itachi?" Tanyanya,memecah keheningan yang terjadi ketika mereka baru saja sampai di kafe yang dituju.

"Si keriput sedang ku hukum" Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya. Meminta salah satu whiters untuk melayani mereka. "Aku pesan Pie apel sama Jus Apelnya. Kau pesan apa?" Tanyanya,disaat Shukaku hanya cengo menatapnya.

"A-ah aku kentang goreng dengan jus sirsak saja"

"Kentang goreng? Rupanya tidak bersamaku selama 2 tahun terakhir ini menjadikanmu lebih pandai dalam memilih makanan ya?" Ejek Kyuubi yang dibalas dengusan bosan oleh pemuda didepannya. Shukaku mengerlingkan matanya bosan,dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada. Kedua matanya menatap lurus Manik Rubby sang sahabat.

"Mulai deh" Shukaku mendengus. "Oh iya Itachi kau hukum kenapa? Memangnya apa lagi yang dia perbuat?" Cerocosnya,sukses membuat Kyuubi mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Dia membuatku kehilangan kesempatan mencicipi cake apel buatan koki terkenal. Dan aku meminta si baka keriput untuk buatkan aku cake yang sama persis enaknya seperti buatan koki terkenal itu" Jelasnya cuek. Lain halnya dengan Shukaku yang menatap horror dirinya.

"K-kau ini-astaga" Dipijitnya perlahan keningnya yang terasa pening. Shukaku tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kyuubi yang bisa setega itu membiarkan kekasihnya mencari koki terkenal dan membuatkan cake seenak buatan asli sang koki.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Silahkan dinikmati" Setelah menata semua pesanan kedua pemuda tampan ini. Gadis bername-tag Megumi itu pun berlalu meninggalkan meja bernomor 27.

"Hn,sudahlah. Biarkan saja si keriput melakukan itu. Ini semua kan akibat kelakuan dia sendiri" Tanpa perduli tatapan aneh pemuda dihadapannya. Kyuubi pun mulai menikmati makanan yang ia pesan dengan santai. Shukaku menggeleng perlahan melihatnya,dan ia pun mulai menikmati makan siangnya santai. Dengan sesekali keduanya pun bercakap-cakap membahas mengenai apapun itu,untuk mengulur waktu.

.

.

Terlihat disebuah kafe bernuansa romance. Tepatnya didekat jendela. Terdapat sepasang manusia tengah duduk berhadapan. Dengan tatapan sang gadis yang menunduk malu,dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"A-aku sebenarnya sudah tidak marah sama Naruto-" Digigitnya perlahan bibir bawah yang mulai memerah itu. Pemuda raven dihadapannya hanya menatapnya datar,dengan sesekali menyesap kopi pesanannya perlahan. "-h-hanya saja emosiku sering naik jika N-naruto-kun terlambat memberi kabar. A-aku takut N-naruto-kun.. Selingkuh dibelakangku" Sasuke mengerutkan halis mendengarnya.

"Hubungan kalian sudah lama terjalin,tapi kau masih meragukan perasaannya? Apa itu pantas kau lakukan sebagai seorang kekasih?" Ujarnya,melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Manik Onyxnya menatap lurus Hinata yang menunduk dalam didepannya. "Aku tahu seberapa sayangnya kau terhadap Naruto,jika dilihat dari lamanya hubungan kalian. Tapi tidak sampai melakukan itu,Hinata" Sambungnya,mengingatkan. Ia sendiri bingung terhadap dirinya yang begitu peduli terhadap masalah orang lain. Biasanya ia begitu cuek. Jangankan mengurusi masalah orang lain,mengurusi masalah sang kakak yang sakit saja ia acuh.

"U-um a-aku tahu,Uchiha-sama. A-aku akan menghubunginya dan meminta maaf padanya" Ujar Hinata mengelap perlahan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke masih menatap lurus sang gadis. "Apa kau masih memiliki masalah lainnya? Kulihat kondisi kesehatanmu menurun,Hinata. Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya. Kedua halisnya langsung mengerut curiga ketika melihat tubuh mungil Hinata tersentak kaget,disaat mendengar pertanyaan darinya. "Kau sakit apa?" Lanjutnya bertanya,berusaha membuat sekertarisnya ini terbuka padanya.

"A-aku tidak sakit,U-uchiha-sama" Lirih Hinata,mengangguk meyakinkan. Namun Sasuke yang sepertinya terlalu jeli hanya memincingkan matanya,tajam.

"Kau sakit apa?" Ulangnya bertanya.

"A-aku-"

"Aku bos-mu. Wajar kan aku mengetahui kondisi kesehatan sekertarisku? Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu disaat aku membutuhkanmu bagaimana? Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab terhadap tugas-tugas kantor nanti?" Dengusnya,menyesap kopi yang mulai mendingin itu. Hinata menatap kalut piring kosong dihadapannya. Tidak berniat menatap manik sekelam malam sang bos,yang seolah bisa membaca semua isi kepalanya dengan mudah.

"A-aku sehat,Uchiha-sama" Ujar Hinata,menatap lurus Sasuke walau hanya sebentar.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja" Tanpa babibu lagi. Bungsu Uchiha itu pun membayar makanan yang mereka pesan dengan sedikit berdebat terlebih dahulu karena gadis Hyuuga itu merasa sungkan untuk di bayarkan.

'Aku tahu siapa yang harus ditanya olehku' Batinnya,memasuki mobil Ferrary hitamnya yang disusul oleh Hinata yang duduk dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Terima kasih" Ucap seorang pemuda bertampang malas seraya keluar dari sebuah toko sepatu. Dengan tangan kiri menenteng bungkusan sepatu untuk keponakannya yang berulang tahun. Pemuda itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin ia makan.

"Hahh benar-benar hari yang membosankan" Celetuknya,menguap lebar. Bibirnya langsung ditarik keatas membentuk sebuah seringaian khas dirinya. Ketika pandangannya melihat sebuah toko favoritenya dengan sahabat kentalnya itu. "Lebih baik aku makan disana saja" Sedikit tidak sabar. Pemuda tampan itu pun berjalan menuju sebuah kedai makanan khas jepan yang selalu ramai diisi oleh orang. Selain harganya yang murah-bukan berarti murahan-tetapi pelayanannya amat baik. Apalagi jika mengingat sekarang waktunya jam makan siang seperti ini. Mulai dari kalangan atas sampai menengah pun akan berbaur satu sama lain ditempat ini. Mulai dari anak sekolahan sampai pejabat penting pun akan makan ditempat ini.

"Selamat datang" Sambut seorang gadis pelayan sopan,disaat pemuda ini menginjakkan kakinya dikedai bernuasa sederhana itu.

"Tempat biasaku belum terisi kan?" Tanyanya,mengedarkan pandangan. Benar dugaannya kedai ini teramat ramai.

"Ya tuan. Mari ikut saya" Sang pelayan pun mempersilahkan tempat khusus untuk pelanggan setianya ini. Bukan karena pemuda ini berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Hanya saja pemuda ini dan sahabatnya merupakan pelanggan tetap yang hampir tiap harinya berkunjung kesini. Akan tetapi beberapa hari belakangan ini keduanya jarang datang dikarenakan sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Silahkan mau pesan makanan seperti biasa atau-"

"Seperti biasa saja" Potong sang pemuda. Pelayan itu pun tersenyum ramah,lalu permisi meninggalkan meja bernomor 12 itu untuk membuatkan pesanannya. "Hm~ sangat disayang kan Sasuke tidak bisa ikut kemari" Gumamnya. Kedua halisnya langsung bertaut tajam,disaat melihat seseorang yang amat dikenalnya baru saja memasuki kedai yang ditempatinya.

"Sakura dan.. Gaara?" Diperhatikannya pergerakan kedua pasangan itu olehnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena terlalu sibuk berbincang dengan sesekali sang gadis menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan berduaan seperti itu? Sakura.. Dan Sasuke masih pacaran kan? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini" Yakinnya. Baru saja ia akan menghampiri keduanya,namun seorang pelayan telah datang mengantarkan pesananya. Mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Shikamaru pun melirik sejenak Sakura dan Gaara yang berada diseberangnya curiga. Mengenyahkan terlebih dahulu masalah yang ada. Ia pun memilih menikmati makanannya dengan menancap(?)kan pemikiran positif mengenai mereka. "Sakura tidak mungkin berkhianat terhadap Sasuke,aku tahu bagaimana perasaan keduanya" Gumamnya,mulai menikmati hidangan yang ada didepannya dengan perlahan dan sesekali melirik keseberang sana.

Grett

"Aku benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk mengenai bungsu Sabaku itu. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka apa?" Ia benar-benar dibuat penasaran disaat keduanya memperlihatkan keadaan kurang wajar(?),yang seharusnya tidak ditunjukan oleh seseorang yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Jalan berduaan,makan suap-suapan,dan lebih parahnya kenapa keduanya nampak akrab?-sisi pandangnya seperti itu-. "Aku harus menyelidikinya,sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan untuk sementara waktu Sasuke jangan mengetahuinya" Sambungnya,menatap geram pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah membersihkan sisa makanan diujung bibir sang gadis.

.

.

"Sini kubersihkan" Gaara meraih tissu yang berada didekatnya,lalu mulai membersihkan saus yang mengotori ujung bibirnya. Sakura hanya menatap lurus pemuda didepannya tanpa ingin menyingkirkan tangan putih itu. Menurutnya ia memang sudah keterlaluan memperlakukan bungsu Sabaku seperti itu. Ia sudah menanyakan langsung kepada sang Ibu,dan benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Gaara sudah beberapa kali menolak dan meminta sang Tousan untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Hanya saja Kizashi tetap pada pendiriannya. Sakura merasa bersalah dan mungkin ia juga harus melakukan sikap adil untuknya dengan mau sedikit membuka hati untuk pemuda yang akan menjadi calonnya ini. Walau tidak mungkin-mengingat seberapa besarnya perasaan ia untuk Sasuke- ia akan tetap mencobanya. Meskipun itu artinya ia mengkhianati perasaan sang kekasih.

'Gomen ne,Sasuke-kun' Batinnya merasa dilema.

"Kenapa melamun? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Gaara membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis. Sakura mengerjap sebentar kedua matanya,lalu menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Tidak ada. Makanannya enak kok" Ujarnya berusaha tersenyum. Gaara tertegun melihatnya,namun langsung mengelus pipi gadis didepannya lembut seraya mengumbar senyum tipis untuknya.

"Ya sudah dihabiskan makanannya" Katanya,mulai menikmati makanan yang dipesannya.

.

.

"Hm~ bahannya apa ada yang kurang Anko-san?" Itachi menatap kalut wanita dihadapannya yang baru akan memulai membuat cake yang diminta oleh sang uke tercinta. Sudah berjam-jam ia mencari koki yang membuat cake itu,hingga akhirnya ia menemukan tempat tinggalnya. Dengan sedikit bumbu paksaan. Akhirnya wanita itu mau membuatkan cake untuknya.

"Sebenarnya ini untuk kekasihmu atau untuk orangtuamu,Itachi-san?" Anko memakai sarung tangan plastik lalu mulai mengocok mentega dengan gula pasir sampai lembut. Setelahnya ia pun mulai mengambil beberapa butir telur yang hanya ia ambil kuningnya saja,lalu mengocoknya kembali hingga mengembang. Manik Onyx itu menatap kagum pada sang koki wanita dihadapannya yang begitu lihai dalam mencampurkan berbagai macam bahan kedalam mangkuknya.

"Untuk kekasihku. Dia memintaku untuk membuatkan cake yang anda promosikan tadi pagi" Jelasnya. Kedua matanya tidak henti mengerjap kagum memperhatikan Anko yang tengah memasukkan potongan kulit jeruk parut kedalam adonan yang sudah setengah jadi. Diam-diam sang koki mengerutkan halisnya,lalu menatap pemuda tampan didepannya lurus.

"Memangnya kekasihmu tidak sempat mencicipinya? Padahal acara promosi itu berlangsung selama 2x24 jam yang berakhir tadi pagi pukul 7" Anko mendengus pelan saat mendapati sang pemuda menggaruk pipinya grogi.

"Kami berdua sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Maka dari itu ketika tadi pagi promosi terakhir.. Karena terjadi suatu 'halangan'.. Membuat kami jadi terlambat" Itachi memperkecil suara diakhir kalimat. Sang koki hanya menggeleng samar seraya menuangkan adonan yang sudah jadi itu kedalam sebuah cetakan berlubang ditengahnya-yang sebelumnya sudah diolesi mentega dan terigu- perlahan.

"Hm~ sudah jadi. Tinggal menunggu matang saja" Kata Anko tersenyum tipis. Itachi membungkuk dalam,membuat sang wanita terhenyak kaget.

"Arigatou,Anko-san. Anda sudah mau membantu saya" Ucapnya tulus. Di ulurnya tangan putih itu,lalu menepuk perlahan pundak lebar sang pemuda.

"Douita. Semoga kekasihmu itu menyukai cake buatanku" Anko melirik sejenak jam dinding yang mulai menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Itachi mengerlingkan mata mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari sang koki terkenal di jepang.

"Anda ini bicara apa? Kyuu-chan sangat menginginkan cake buatan tangan langsung darimu,lho. Mana mungkin dia menolaknya-" Itachi mengibaskan tangannya perlahan. Lalu melanjutkan kembali perkataannya seraya tersenyum, "-Kyuu-chan sangat menyukai segala hal yang berbau apel. Apalagi cake"

"Hm~ begitu ya" Anko mengangguk mengerti, "Nah tunggu beberapa menit lagi, maka cake pesananmu akan jadi" Ujarnya. Itachi tersenyum makin lebar mendengarnya. Perasaan lega dan tenang segera memenuhi rogga dadanya begitu mendengar pernyataan seperti itu dari sang koki.

"Ya, arigatou Anko-san" Anko mengangguk pelan seraya membersihkan sisa bahan-bahan yang mengotori meja masak. "-biar aku bantu" Sambungnya,mulai ikut membantu membersihkan.

.

.

.  
>Langit berkilauan cerah orange yang berasal dari sinar mentari yang mulai meredup itu. Menyorot masuk kedalam ruangan luas yang didominasi oleh cat berwarna putih gading. Ditengah ruangan besar itu terdapat sebuah meja kerja yang penuh dengan berkas penting tertata rapih. Dibelakang meja terdapat kursi putar yang tengah ditempati oleh seorang pemuda berparah tampan. Sibuk dengan tumpukan tugas kantornya.<p>

Drtttt Ting

Manik Onyx itu mengerjap beberapa kali disaat mendengar getar pada Smartphone-nya. Menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Sasuke pun mengambil Smartphone miliknya yang terletak tidak jauh dari sisinya. Satu pesan masuk segera tertera dilayar sentuh itu. Dibukanya pesan masuk itu yang ternyata dari orang yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

-From: Neji Hyuuga  
>Kita ketemuan di tempat biasa saja.<br>Jam 8 saja sepulang kau dari kantor-

"Nice, Neji" Gumam Sasuke langsung membalas pesan tersebut. Merasa sudah terkirim, bungsu Uchiha itu pun kembali melanjutkan tugas kantornya secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.  
>"Angkat, please" Gumam Naruto mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih. Jujur ia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kantornya dengan tenang karena terlalu memikirkan gadis Hyuuga yang tengah marah padanya.<p>

[Ada apa, Naruto-kun?] Sebuah suara lembut yang dirindukannya terdengar dari seberang sana. Diam-diam bungsu Namikaze itu bernafas lega. Hinata masih mau menerima telponnya.

"Hinata aku minta maaf" To the point. Naruto langsung berbicara pada intinya. Tidak mau diabaikan lagi oleh wanita diseberang sana. Terdengar helaan nafas lelah,membuat Naruto mengerutkan halisnya.

[Ya] Katanya, pelan. Naruto hampir membuka mulut lagi, ketika diseberang sana memotong ucapannya. [-aku memaafkanmu, Naruto-kun] Lanjut Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Kalau begitu malam nanti-"

[Malam ini kau tidak usah menjemputku, Naruto-kun. Aku dijemput Neji-nii] Bibir merah muda sang pemuda bergetar lirih mendengarnya. Sepertinya gadis Hyuuga itu masih belum sepenuhnya memaafkan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti kok" Ujarnya,berusaha berpikir positif mengenai keadaan sang kekasih.

[Ya]

"Love-"

[Tutt Tutt Tutt]

"-you" Lirihnya. Manik Shappirenya menatap nanar layar Smartphone ditangannya. Menghela nafas pelan. Naruto pun menyimpan kembali gadget orange miliknya didekat komputer kerja. Senyuman lirih terukir dikedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Hinata-chan"

.

.

.  
>Ceklek<p>

Pintu bercat cokelat terbuka dengan diiringi sosok pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Hinata berdiri menyambut pemuda tersebut.

"Hinata aku pulang lebih awal" Katanya. Diam - diam sang gadis melirik jam dinding yang terpajang disamping kirinya. Jam tujuh lewat seperempat. Masih kurang lima belas menit lagi dari jam yang biasa digunakan sang bos untuk kembali kerumah.

"Ya, Uchiha-sama" Sahutnya, mengangguk pelan. Lavender bertemu Onyx.

"Jika tugasmu sudah selesai langsung kembali kerumah" Setelah mengatakan itu. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju lift yang tidak jauh dari ruangannya berada.

"Ha'i Uchiha- sama" Hinata menatap punggung tegap sang bos hingga akhirnya lenyap dari pandangannya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengenai kepulangan lebih awal pemuda raven tadi. Menggeleng perlahan, gadis Hyuuga itu pun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

Brakkk

"Hai Kyuu-chan~" Dengan seenak jidatnya, pemuda berwajah tampan berambut raven panjang dikucir itu nyelonong masuk kedalam ruangan. Kyuubi melemparkan deathglare tingkat maksimalnya yang sama sekali tidak mempan bagi sang pemuda yang saat ini tengah mendudukkan diri dimeja kerjanya.

"Nih cake pesananmu. Buatan tangan langsung koki yang kamu mau nih" Itachi nyengir lebar seraya menaruh bungkusan persegi yang dibawanya diatas tumpukan berkas kerja Kyuubi. Pemuda bermata Rubby yang awalnya ingin mengomeli pemuda raven harus mengurungkan niatnya. Kedua matanya berbinar senang menatap lapar bungkusan dihadapannya.

"Tunggu-" Kyuubi mengubah tatapan matanya menjadi menyelidik. Merasa aneh dan tidak percaya jika cake ini buatan sang koki terkenal itu. "-kau tidak menipuku kan?" Tanyanya curiga. Itachi hanya mengerling mata mendengarnya. Rubah satu ini mana mungkin ia berani menipu sang kekasih? Selicik-liciknya ia bermain bisnis. Ia tidak pernah bisa meliciki partner-nya. Pikirnya bingung.

"Ini buatan langsung Anko-san kok. Aku sengaja menjemputnya paksa. Mana mungkin aku membohongi uke-ku?!" Masih sedikit ragu. Kyuubi pun mencoba mencicipi cake pemberian sang kekasih.

"Ingat! Kalau rasanya tidak enak, kau harus membuatnya lagi" Desisnya cuek.

"Ya ya ya, tenang saja. Cake-nya pasti enak kok" Sahut Itachi tenang Perlahan pemuda Namikaze itu pun mencicipi cake dihadapannya. Diam- diam ia melirik tajam sang seme yang menatapnya lurus. Menghela nafas pelan. Kyuubi pun mulai memakan cake itu.

Kunyah-kunyah-telan

"Gimana? Enak tidak?" Tanya sulung Uchiha, was-was. Dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga rasa cake itu enak sesuai selera sang uke. Itachi langsung menelan ludah, disaat manik Rubby itu menatapnya tajam.

"Keriput-" Panggil Kyuubi pelan. "-kau tahu kan selera cake-ku itu seperti apa?" Itachi mengangguk ragu. Manik Obsidiannya memancarkan kekalutan ketika sepasang Rubby sang kekasih menatapnya tajam. Susah payah sulung Uchiha itu menelan air ludah yang terasa pahit ditenggorokannya.

'Matilah aku. Masa sih cake itu rasanya tidak enak?' Ringgisnya dalam hati.

"A-ah a-apa cake itu tidak enak? K-kalau tidak enak nanti aku buatkan yang la-"

"Iie. Cake ini enak kok" Tuh kan apa yang dia bilang. Cake itu pasti e-

"Eh?" Kyuubi mengerlingkan mata bosan melihat reaksi berlebih pemuda dihadapannya.

"Bodoh" Dengusnya. Melanjutkan kembali mencicipi cake pemberian-hukuman-sang kekasih untuknya. Kebetulan ia sedang sangat lapar,dikarenakan hanya memakan sepotong cake apel saat makan siang tadi. Ia sudah menyiapkan perutnya untuk menampung semua cake pemberian sang kekasih. Maka dari itu ia akan sangat marah jika sampai sulung Uchiha itu tidak memberikannya cake yang terbaik untuknya.

"K-kau serius cake itu-" Itachi tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya disaat sepasang Onyxnya melihat Kyuubi yang begitu lahap menikmati cake pemberiannya. Segaris senyuman lembut terukir diantara kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Itachi senang melihat sang uke begitu menyukai cake pemberiannya. Walau tidak memungkiri jauh direlung hatinya, ia amat menyesali akan buatan cake tersebut. Ia akan merasa sangat bahagia jika cake itu buatan tangannya langsung. Meski begitu, ia sama sekali tidak berkecil hati untuk itu. Malah ia merasa bangga karena Kyuubi begitu menikmati cake pemberiannya. "-syukurlah jika kau menyukainya,Kyuu" Katanya, lega.

"Um! Lain kali buatkan aku yang seperti ini lagi ya keriput?" Gumam Kyuubi melahap habis cake dihadapannya. Tidak diperdulikannya lagi tugas kantoran yang tinggal beberapa berkas yang musti diperiksanya. Ia terlalu menikmati cakenya. Hingga melupakan semuanya, bahkan kehadiran pemuda lain yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya pun kini tak ubahnya seperti patung pancoran(?) penghias ruangan. Yang tidak enak dipandang olehnya.

"Kyuu" Panggilnya merasa diacuhkan oleh sang uke. Itachi menghela nafas pelan mendapati dirinya diacuhkan oleh Kyuubi hanya karena sebuah cake apel. Merasa diacuhkan. Ia pun

mendudukkan diri disebuah sofa tidak jauh dari meja kerja sang presdir. Mengambil koran pagi ini. Itachi pun membacanya,selagi menunggu sang kekasih sadar akan keberadaannya saat ini.

.

.

Langit malam membentang menjadikan background yang amat indah untuk dipandang mata. Luasnya langit malam yang ditaburi gemerlap kerlap- kerlip cahaya bintang. Mempercantik keadaannya.

Brmmmmm

Sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam melaju kencang membelah jalanan. Menyalip setiap kendaraan yang mencoba menghalanginya. Jam yang menunjukkan waktunya orang- orang untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri dari aktifitas kantornya. Membuat jalan raya ini tidak pernah sepi.

Manik Obsidian sang pemuda melirik sejenak jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya. Helaan nafas lelah meluncur dikedua belah bibirnya begitu mengetahui bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Yang artinya sudah sepuluh menit ia melewati waktu yang dijanjikan. Alisnya bertaut bingung dengan sikapnya. Yakinkah ia melakukan ini? Jika ia, untuk apa? Apakah karena merasa kasihan dengan pemuda pirang itu? Atau karena ia mengkhawatirkan sekertarisnya? Sudah pasti jawabannya karena ia sangat peduli pada gadis Hyuuga yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya. Ya, itu benar. Hyuuga Hinata merupakan sekertaris yang amat ia butuhkan keberadaanya. Gadis Hyuuga itu terlalu cekatan dalam bekerja,membuatnya senang dan sedikitnya kagum pada kegigihannya dalam bekerja. Sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk mengganti sekertaris baru. Hinata merupakan satu-satunya karyawan teladan yang ia temui.

Ditariknya kedua belah bibir tipis itu saat melihat bahwa tempat yang ditujunya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dihadapannya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil miliknya ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Sasuke pun membuka Saffety-belt yang melingkar ditubuhnya, lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki bangunan sederhana didepannya. Mengangguk sekali disaat salah seorang waiters menyapa dirinya. Sepasang manik Obsidian itu mengerling mencari sang partner janjiannya. Menyeringai kecil. Sasuke pun melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang tengah menatapnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama" Ujarnya ketika sampai didekat pemuda bermanik Lavender. Neji Hyuuga. Pemuda yang merupakan kakak dari sekertarisnya sekaligus teman dekatnya selagi dibangku kuliah itu. Mengangguk seraya melempar senyum tipis kepadanya.

"Iie. Aku pun baru tiba disini" Sambutnya. Mempersilahkan sang raven untuk segera duduk. "Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya, mulai membuka buku menu yang diberikan salah seorang waiters kepada mereka.

Tanpa melihat buku menu pun Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang akan ia pesan. Ia pun meminta secangkir BlackCoffe. Neji mengerutkan halisnya bingung melihat pesanan yang diminta sang teman ravennya ini.

"Kau tidak makan?" Katanya bertanya.

"Iie. Aku masih kenyang" Jawab Sasuke, menyandarkan tubuh letihnya dikepala kursi. Mengangguk sekali. Pemuda Hyuuga itu pun menggidikkan bahu acuh. Terlalu hapal dengan tingkah bungsu Uchiha yang tidak akan memesan makan jika sedang dilanda masalah. Menurut orang mungkin berteman dengan pemuda dingin itu amat susah, karena tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya yang terkesan sulit ditebak. Tapi menurutnya itu tidak sulit. Mungkin jika dilihat dari lamanya mereka berteman, ia masih belum ada apa-apanya. Tapi siapa sangka? Waktu yang singkat itu bisa membuatnya mengenali karakter pemuda terdingin seantero Universitas Suna?. Jujur saja, ia sangat bangga karena bisa menjadi teman dekatnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kata Neji. Memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Manik Lavendernya menatap lurus Obsidian pemuda didepannya. Sedikitnya ia bisa menangkap kekalutan dari manik sekelam malam ini. Membuatnya semakin penasaran ketika pemuda itu tidak juga membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Jika memang ada yang ingin kau ceritakan. Ceritakanlah. Aku akan-"

"Hinata-" Ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan sulung Hyuuga didepannya. Neji mengerutkan kening bingung. Tidak mengerti kenapa nama adiknya dibawa-bawa? Mungkinkah Imoutou-nya melakukan suatu kesalahan, sehingga membuat bungsu Uchiha itu ingin bertemu dengannya?, "-adikmu tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal mengenainya" Sambungnya. Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran sang pemuda didepannya. Neji diam-diam bernafas lega mendengar itu. Syukurlah, ia pikir adiknya melakukan sesuatu yang memicu pikiran Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Ah -arigatou" Neji menatap lapar pie cokelat didepannya. Dipotongnya sedikit pie tersebut yang lalu dimakannya dengan perlahan.

"Apa Hinata sedang sakit? Menurutku akhir- akhir ini dia-"

"Uhuk uhuk" Sasuke menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika Neji terbatuk hebat. Cepat- cepat ia memberikan segelas jus kepada Neji yang langsung ditenggaknya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu akibat tersedak pie yang dimakannya tadi. Sasuke menatap khawatir plus bingung dengan sikap pemuda Hyuuga itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat Neji tersedak akibat makanan. Ceroboh sekali sih. Pikirnya bingung.

"M-maaf Sasuke-uhuk ehem" Neji berdahem kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa perih ditenggorokannya. Sasuke menggangguk samar seraya menatap intens pemuda Hyuuga yang tengah terdiam kikuk.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Katanya curiga. Kedua halis itu bertaut bingung disaat melihat Manik Lavender pemuda didepannya mengerling kesana kesini, kalut. "- jujur saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kok. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kesehatan sekertarisku" Lanjutnya. Berusaha membuat Neji mengatakan mengenai apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan Hinata. Mungkin saja ia akan mengetahui perihal apa yang membuatnya menjauhi dan menjaga jarak pada Naruto. Dia mengetahui ini bukan karena menguping. Hanya saja entah karena ceroboh atau sengaja. Ketika mereka -Hinata dan Naruto- berbicara melalui sambungan telepon yang terhubung dengan telepon yang tersambung diruangannya. Dan tanpa sengaja ia bisa mendengar percakapan itu, meski hanya sebagian saja. Akan tetapi ia sangat yakin jika Hinata benar- benar sedang menjauhi pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Hahh, baiklah" Neji memijat belakang lehernya pelan. Menghela nafas. Ia pun mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha didepannya. "Hinata sebenarnya mempunyai penyakit Kanker otak stadium 2-" Sasuke tidak sanggup membelalakkan kedua matanya, mendengar penuturan dari Neji.

"Apa? Lalu kenapa-"

" -tenang saja. Ia selalu menjalani terapi dan keadaannya cukup membaik" Sambung Neji tenang. Kedua halisnya bertaut tajam, "Kau tidak akan memecatnya,kan?" Tanya Neji, horror. Sasuke mengerling mata seraya menyesap perlahan kopi hitam pesanannya.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa aku memecatnya?" Dengusnya, heran.

Neji menggaruk pipinya malu, "Hehehe ya, kupikir kau akan memintanya untuk berhenti bekerja supaya Hinata menjalani terapi" Ujarnya, menghela nafas lega.

"Hn. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi paling tidak aku sudah mengetahui penyakitnya dan akan sedikit mengurangi pekerjaan untuknya" Jelas Sasuke, menyesap kembali Blackcoffe didepannya yang mulai mendingin. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah pemuda blonde yang beberapa hari ini mengisi pikirannya melintas dibenaknya.

'Naruto' Batinnya, membayangkan seberapa sedihnya jika pemuda Namikaze itu mengetahui kebenaran tentang kekasihnya ini.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa tuh kau melakukan itu? Ah,maksudku pengurangan pekerjaan untuknya"

"Hn. Aku tidak mau beban pekerjaan yang diterimanya, membuat penyakit yang diderita Hinata semakin parah" Jelasnya. Neji terperengah mendengar itu. Ia amat tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan sangat perduli dengan keadaan orang lain.

"Lebih baik kau tidak memperlakukannya special. Karena Hinata bisa mengetahui jika kau sudah tahu perihal penyakitnya itu-" Diliriknya sang pemuda raven yang tengah mengerutkan halis, minta penjelasan. "-hahh, jadi begini lho, Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin karena penyakitnya ini. Baik kau maupun orang lain mengetahuinya. Karena itu akan membuatnya sedih dan tidak enak" Jelasnya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menyatukan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Sesekali menghela nafas.

"Apa kekasihnya pun tidak mengetahui ini?" Tanya Sasuke, memincingkan mata ketika melihat Neji yang akan menyantap kembali pienya. Menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Melihat itu ia sudah tahu, jika Naruto memang belum mengetahui tentang penyakit Hinata. "Untuk apa?" Lanjutnya bertanya ambigu.

"Err-kau tahu lah. Jika kau pun mengetahui perihal penyakit mematikan ini ada pada kekasihmu? Kau akan khawatir dan sedih kan?" Sasuke mengangguk samar. Membenarkan pertanyaan pemuda Hyuuga didepannya. Ya. Itu sudah pasti akan membuatnya amat khawatir. Ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu benar terjadi pada kekasihnya. Sasuke bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sakura akan meringkuk kesakitan diruang rawat seorang diri. Dengan berbagai macam alat kedokteran yang menjadi penopang hidupnya. Lebih baik ia yang menderita daripada Sakura. Pikirnya.

"Mengenai itu tenang saja. Akan kuusahakan Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku pun akan meminta bantuan karyawan lain untuk membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantoran yang aku berikan" Ucapnya. Cukup membuat Neji tidak enak mendengarnya. Bagaimana pun juga Hinata adalah karyawan Sasuke. Walaupun ia dan Sasuke berteman baik. Ia tidak mengharapkan Sasuke untuk memperlakukan secara special pada Imoutou-nya ini. Tapi apa mau dikata? Bungsu Uchiha itu sangat keras kepala. Jika keinginannya tidak dituruti maka ia sendiri akan sangat kerepotan nantinya.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Tapi, aku sarankan jangan terlalu memperlakukannya special. Aku tidak ingin itu membuat karyawanmu yang lain nantinya jadi merasa dianak tirikan" Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar penuturan Neji.

"Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, Neji. Tenang saja. Yang menurutku terlalu banyak memakan energi berpikir saja yang akan aku alihkan kepada karyawan lainnya" Ucapnya. Menyesap habis Blackcoffe yang tinggal sedikit lagi itu.

"Ya. Arigatou Sasuke" Ucap Neji tulus yang dibalas anggukkan dan kerlingan mata bosan oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

.

.

.  
>Brmmmmm<p>

terlihat sebuah mobil Sport orange melaju cepat membelah jalanan kota Konoha yang mulai sepi. Pemuda berambut Blonde yang merupakan si pengendara terus mempercepat laju kendaraannya tanpa rasa takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Naruto sekarang tengah menahan rasa jengkel yang amat dalam kepada kekasihnya itu. Apa sih,cuma karena tidak menghubunginya, Hinata sampai marah seperti ini padanya? Apa memang perbuatannya ini benar-benar termasuk dari kategori 'kekasih durhaka'? Naruto sendiri bingung kenapa Hinata se-sensitive itu? Pikirnya bingung. Manik Shappirenya berkilat senang disaat menangkap pemandangan taman kota Konoha yang sepi pengunjung. Berpikir sejenak. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya untuk sampai ke taman tersebut.

Lampu taman yang tidak begitu terang dan sangat jarang. Membuat taman ini terlihat menyeramkan jika dikunjungi pada malam hari. Namun tidak untuk pemuda satu ini. Bukan karena Naruto orang yang pemberani. Hanya saja ia saat ini sangat malas pulang cepat kerumahnya. Bila perlu ia ingin menyewa sebuah kamar hotel untuk dipakainya tidur malam ini. Masalah yang didasari oleh 'kemarahan' sang kekasih cukup membuatnya kepikiran dan merubah moodnya menjadi buruk. Bukan dari sikapnya yang tempramental. Tapi juga berakibat pada pekerjaan kantorannya yang terbengkalai.

"Kuso!" Umpatnya marah. Menendang sebuah batu kerikil kecil pelan. Sepasang batu permata itu mengerling sejenak pada sebuah bangku taman panjang yang tidak jauh didepannya. Ia pun melangkah mendekati dan mendudukinya kasar. 2 kancing kemeja ia lepas. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kemejanya ini membuat nafasnya sedikit sesak. Menyandar pada kepala kursi dibelakangnya. Naruto pun meraih Smartphone miliknya sejenak. Berharap ada sebuah pesan masuk dari sang kekasih. Namun seperti dugaannya. Ia pun hanya mampu mengusap kasar wajahnya ketika tidak ada pesan masuk satupun dari Hinata. Jangankan pesan masuk, misscalling darinya saja tidak ada.

"Hinata" Lirihnya memejamkan kedua mata lelah.

"Tidak kusangka masih ada orang bodoh yang memilih kedinginan daripada berdiam dibalik selimut yang tebal" Ujar sebuah suara yang diiringi suara gesekan kain dengan kursi kayu. Naruto pun membuka kedua mata untuk melihat seorang pemuda disampingnya. Kedua mata Shappire itu terbelalak kaget ketika mengetahui siapa pemuda itu.

"K-kau?" Tunjuknya kaget. Yang hanya ditanggapi kerlingan bosan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Hn. Ini sudah malam. Kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Sasuke menyandarkan punggung tegapnya kekepala kursi. Naruto yang merasa sebal karena tidak ditanggapi. Memanyunkan bibir dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Aku malas pulang" Ujarnya, ketus. Mengundang tanda tanya bagi bungsu Uchiha disampingnya.

"Kenapa? Patah hati, eh?" Ejek Sasuke yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan gemas dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Gahh! Siapa yang patah hati, teme! Aku hanya malas saja pulang kerumah" Gerutu Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. Sasuke yang melihat itu entah kenapa merasakan sesuatu mendesir didadanya. Ini memang kebetulan atau memang pemuda disampingnya ini sangat manis untuk ukuran pria? Menyadari pemikiran aneh yang melintas dibenaknya. Sasuke pun menggeleng samar, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang menurutnya sangat tidak wajar yang dimiliki seorang pemuda pada pemuda lainnya.

"Hn. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Hinata?" Tebakan Sasuke membuat Naruto yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan, langsung menengokkan kepalanya untuk menatap kaget pemuda disampingnya. Tapi sepertinya sikap Naruto yang terlalu mendadak itu cukup membuat Sasuke merasa terkena serangan beribu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutnya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, berusaha tidak menatap langsung kedua mata yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Engh.. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin berkomentar mengenai pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Hn. Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Sasuke yang sudah menormalkan detak jantungnya pun memilih memandang kembali wajah pemuda disampingnya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menyandarkan punggung lelah nya.

"Hinata sepertinya masih marah-" Ujar Naruto mulai menceritakan masalahnya. Ia sudah terlalu pusing memikirkan masalah percintaannya ini. Tidak salah kan jika ia ingin berbagi? Siapa tahu pemuda disampingnya bisa memberinya solusi? Atau bahkan membantunya berbaikan dengan Hinata? Pikirnya. "-padahal aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Tapi.. Hahh" Ia pun memijat pangkal hidungnya, pelan. Naruto tersentak kaget saat dirasakan sebuah tangan mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Mungkin dia sedang membutuh kan waktu untuk sendirian" Kata Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Kedua manik Shappire sang pemuda menatap lurus pemuda raven didepannya. Sinar rembulan yang begitu indah, menjadi background pemuda raven itu mampu mengundang satu kata dibenaknya yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Indah" Gumamnya, membuat Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Apanya yang indah, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, mengangkat sebelah halisnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Bisa ia rasakan kedua pipinya memerah. Sasuke mengerutkan halis melihat perubahan sikap dan wajah pemuda disampingnya. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya untuk menyetuh lembut kening Naruto.

"Suhu tubuhmu panas, Dobe. Kurasa kau terlalu lama berdiam diluar" Komentarnya, melepas jas kerjanya. Lalu memasangkannya ditubuh Naruto yang tersentak kaget, menerima perlakuan seperti ini oleh Sasuke.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa kok, Teme" Ujarnya. Hendak memberikan kembali jas yang tersampir dipundaknya. Namun ditahan oleh Sasuke yang tidak mengizinkannya.

"Sudah pakai saja. Oh iya kamu mau pulang kerumah, atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke, mengacak gemas surai blonde pemuda disampingnya yang saat ini menggerutu marah seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ck, rambutku jadi berantakan, Teme! Ukh, aku mau menyewa kamar dihotel saja deh" Jawab Naruto, memeluk erat jas milik Sasuke. Bisa ia cium aroma mint yang menguar dari jas dalam pelukannya. Dan ia sangat menyukai wanginya.

"Menginap dihotel? Kau ini sudah seperti cewek patah hati, Dobe" Kata Sasuke, mendengus geli.

"Enak saja! Aku ini cowok,bukan cewek, Teme!" Protes Naruto mencubit gemas lengan Sasuke yang meringis sakit.

"Ish, tidak usah mencubit juga, Dobe" Desisnya mengelus pelan bekas cubitan pemuda disampingnya. Naruto menggidikkan bahunya acuh, seraya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Rasain. Emang enak" Ejeknya, yang dihadiahi cubitan gemas dari Sasuke pada hidungnya. "A-adudududuh~ l-lepas Teme~" Rengek Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan, mencoba menyingkirkan jari-jari yang memencet hidung indahnya. Sasuke menyeringai lebar disaat melihat Naruto kesulitan bernafas karena ulahnya. Merasa kasihan. Ia pun melepas cubitan pada hidung yang kini memerah itu.

"Buh! Hidungku jadi merah, Baka teme!' Gerutunya, mengelus lembut hidungnya.

"Hn. Pulang sana. Punya rumah tidak dipakai itu sayang, Dobe" Ujar Sasuke, menyandarkan punggungnya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya. Manik Obsidiannya melirik sesekali pemuda disampingnya yang saat ini mengembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Aku enggak mau pulang. Dirumah juga enggak ada siapa-siapa. Kaasan dan Tousan sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk rapat bisnis. Dei-nii juga lagi diluar kota mengurus cabang perusahaan. Dan Kyuu-nii-"

"Dia sibuk berpacaran dengan Itachi-nii" Sambung Sasuke, menutup kedua kelopak matanya pelan. Naruto menatap bingung bungsu Uchiha disampingnya.

"Huh? Kata siapa?" Tanyanya, pelan.

"Hn. Sudahlah, pulang sana. Ini sudah larut malam, Dobe" Sasuke menatap tajam sepasang Shappire di depannya.

"Aku enggak mau pulang, Teme! Toh besok hari libur ini. Aku mau santai-santai dikamar hotel-"

"Lebih baik bersantai dikamar sendiri, Dobe. Kamu mau tidur sehari semalam juga tidak masalah. Sedangkan dihotel? Kau akan mengeluarkan biaya untuk melakukan itu semua"

"Memang kenapa kalau harus ngeluarin biaya? Aku mampu kok. Jangankan untuk satu hari, satu tahun pun aku mampu membayarnya" Ujar Naruto, sombong.

"Dobe" Dengus Sasuke, mengerling mata mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya sombong itu. "Terserah kau saja" Lanjutnya, bergumam. Naruto melirik sejenak pemuda disampingnya. Lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku bingung-" Katanya pelan, mengundang tanda tanya dari Sasuke yang mendengarnya. "-aku bingung harus melakukan apa agar Hinata mau memaafkanku, Teme" Naruto semakin mempererat pelukan pada jas dipelukannya.

'Naruto' Batin Sasuke merasa kasihan melihatnya. Ditariknya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dalam pelukannya, yang ternyata tidak mendapat penolakan dari sang empunya tubuh.

"Aku benar-benar bingung, Teme" Lirih Naruto, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah berjanji pada Neji, untuk tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai Hinata pada orang lain' Batin Sasuke,kalut. Mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku akan mencoba membantumu untuk berbicara pada Hinata. Kau tenang saja ya?" Sahutnya, mengelus pelan pipi chubby pemuda dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah anggukkan pelan dari Naruto. Dan pelukan erat dari pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Arigatou, Teme" Gumamnya, masih dalam posisi semula. Entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan nyaman ketika pemuda raven ini memeluk tubuhnya. Ya, ia benar-benar merasa nyaman. Apa karena sudah terlalu lama merasakan pelukan seorang pria? Maksudnya, sudah lama ini ia tidak merasakan pelukan dari Aniki-nya. Dan ketika ia merasakan pelukan dari Sasuke, ia merasakan lagi perasaan nyaman? Entahlah, yang jelas apa pun itu. Ia sangat menyukai perasaannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang" Ujar Naruto, seraya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Dalam hati pemuda raven itu mendesah kecewa kehilangan rasa hangat tadi.

"Hn. Pulanglah. Orang dirumah pasti mencari keberadaanmu" Sasuke mengangguk pelan seraya menepuk pelan pipi chubby pemuda blonde disampingnya. Berdiri dari duduknya, ia pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan kursi taman. Sukses, mengundang tanya dari Naruto yang melihatnya.

"O-oi kau mau kemana?" Cegahnya, memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Sedikit kaget. Sasuke pun memandang lurus pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam manis oleh Naruto. Menyadari arah pandang Sasuke. Naruto cepat-cepat melepas genggaman tangannya dengan semburat pink menghiasi wajah tannya. "E-etto.. Maaf" Gumam Naruto, yang ditanggapi dengusan geli dari Sasuke.

"Digenggam sampai parkiran mobil juga, aku tidak keberatan, Dobe" Katanya, menyeringai makin lebar disaat melihat wajah tan itu semakin memerah.

"Gahhh! K-kau pikir aku ini yaoi apa!" Gerutu Naruto, membuang muka kearah lain.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya bilang, jika aku tidak keberatan untuk melakukan pegangan tangan denganmu" Jelas Sasuke, menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Namun langsung dihadiahi cubitan gemas dari pemuda blonde disampingnya. Meringis pelan. Manik Obsidiannya mengerling jail ke pemuda blonde yang tengah memanyunkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Dasar mesum!" Gerutu Naruto, mendorong Sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Seperti mengetahui arti 'mesum' saja, Dobe" Seringai Sasuke, berjalan menyusul pemuda didepannya. Kedua tangan pucatnya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Aku tahu!" Teriak Naruto, sewot. Mengundang tawa pelan dari bungsu Uchiha yang tidak tahan melihat sikap unik Naruto.

"Apa melakukan pegangan tangan itu termasuk mesum?" Tanyanya, menghentikan pergerakan langkah pemuda didepannya yang akan meraih gagang pintu mobil.

"Err-e-etto.." Perlahan ia pun membalikkan badan seraya sebelah tangan kanannya menggaruk pipi, kaku.

"Apa?" Desak Sasuke. Dalam hati ia menertawai sikap pemuda didepannya. Sepertinya membuat Naruto gelapan akan menjadi hobi terbaru untuknya. Pikirnya error.

"Err-e-etto.. Buh! Tahu ah! Aku mau pulang" Menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto pun masuk kedalam mobil sport orange kesayangannya. Yang ditanggapi dengusan pelan oleh Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha pun berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Naruto berada. Melirik sejenak mobil Orange disampingnya. Sasuke pun masuk kedalam ferrari hitam miliknya.

"TEME!" Teriak Naruto, membuat Sasuke menatap kaget pemuda blonde yang berteriak ditempat sepi ini. "ARIGATOU" Lanjutnya diiringi cengiran lebar darinya. Ia pun melambai sejenak pada Sasuke yang menatap kepergiannya. Naruto merasa lega sudah mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg dihatinya. Walau diiringi ejekan dari bungsu Uchiha. Tapi ia merasa sangat terhibur karenanya. Sepasang Shappirenya melirik mobil Ferrari hitam dibelakangnya yang mulai meninggalkan taman kota itu. Dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga Sasuke menjadi sahabat dekat untuknya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat pemuda dingin itu.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi dan menjadi sahabat dekat, Teme" Gumamnya, melajukan mobil sportnya cepat.

"Maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya mengenai kondisi Hinata. Aku merasa takut jika kau mengetahui ini" Lirih Sasuke menatap lurus jalanan didepannya. Entahlah. Ia sendiri merasa bingung. Perasaan yang dirasakannya ini terlalu 'aneh' untuk seorang 'teman dekat'. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat ia merasa 'jatuh' kedalam pelukan Sakura. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong mengenai Sakura. Sudah hampir satu hari ini ia tidak mendengar kabar kekasihnya itu. Diraihnya Smartphone yang berada dalam saku celananya. Sasuke pun melihat sejenak smartphone yang ternyata tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk ataupun misscall dari Sakura. Kedua halisnya langsung bertaut bingung mengetahui ini.

"Apa Sakura begitu sibuk hingga melupakan aku?" Tanyanya, melirik kembali smartphone yang ia simpan di kursi sebelahnya. Namun ia sepertinya terlalu berharap. Helaan nafas lelah meluncur diantara kedua belah bibirnya.

"Apa aku menghubunginya saja?" Tanyanya mengangguk yakin. Ia pun mencoba menghubungi Sakura seraya tetap fokus pada jalanan. Terdengar nada sambung diseberang sana. Menunggu sabar. Sasuke pun berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu mengenai kekasihnya itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan firasat buruk mengenai suatu hal yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahui 'hal' apa itu.

.

.

.  
>Drttt Drttt Drttt<p>

Manik Emerald sang gadis melirik gadget putih diatas meja yang bergetar tidak henti-hentinya itu. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat Sakura?" Tanya Gaara, lembut. Melirik sejenak gadget milik Sakura. Penasaran siapa penelpon tersebut.

"Ah emm-" Sakura melirik kalut nama yang tertera dilayar touchscreennya. 'Bagaimana ini? Sasuke menelponku' Batinnya menatap penuh kekalutan smartphonenya.

"Angkat saja" Desis Kizashi tidak suka. Senior Haruno itu sudah dapat menebak siapa yang menghubungi putri sulungnya itu. Ia pun berdecak tidak suka jika benar dugaannya.

"Emm-nomornya tidak aku kenal, Tousan. Silahkan dilanjut" Kata Sakura berbohong. Dalam hati ia meruntuki sikapnya yang terkesan penakut. 'Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku' Lirihnya dalam hati. Gaara memandang sendu perubahan air muka gadis disampingnya. Ia merasa terlalu memaksakan kehendak hati gadis Haruno ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membatalkan semuanya.

"Kalau begitu matikan saja Handphone-mu-" Titah Kizashi yang disanggupi anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

"Baik, Tousan" Dengan enggan. Sakura pun mematikan handphone miliknya yang mulai bergetar kembali. Kizashi mendengus sinis melihat wajah sendu putri semata wayangnya. Namun berbeda dengan Mebuki yang menatap sendu Sakura. Dalam hati ia hanya mampu berdo'a agar putri sulungnya bisa menjalani semua masalah ini dengan tegar.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Acara pertunangan ini dilakukan 3 bulan dari sekarang" Kata Kizashi yang disanggupi anggukkan setuju dari keluarga Sabaku.

"Baiklah. Semoga acara ini lancar tanpa halangan, Kizashi" Ujar kepala keluarga Sabaku.

"Ya. Dan semoga kedua anak kita menjadi keluarga yang harmonis" Lanjut Kaasan Gaara, disambut kekehan pelan dari kedua keluarga itu. Acara pertemuan mendadak ini dilakukan Gaara karena keinginan Sakura sendiri. Awalnya Gaara tidak yakin jika ini akan berawal dari rasa sakit sang gadis. Hanya saja, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sakura memaksa ia untuk mengadakan rapat mengenai hari pertunangan mereka. Dan ia cukup terkejut dan berpikir mungkin mereka berdua sudah putus atau bungsu Uchiha itu sudah mengecewakan hatinya. Namun itu semua bukan alasan yang tepat dari Sakura sendiri. Alasan dari sang gadis itu sendiri adalah karena Sakura merasa ini semua percuma ia lakukan. Dan jika ia semakin memberontak keinginan Kizashi. Maka bukan hanya Sasuke yang akan terkena imbas, akan tetapi perusahaan Kizashi sendiri akan bangkrut karena kepala keluarga Sabaku amat membenci pengkhianatan.

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Maaf" Bisik Gaara memeluk erat pinggang gadis disampingnya. Mencoba menyalurkan semangat dari pelukan yang ia berikan. Sakura mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan calon tunangannya ini.

"Ini bukan salahmu" Lirihnya, berusaha memperkecil suara agar hanya Gaara saja yang mendengar ucapannya. "Tapi ini semua ulahku" Lanjutnya, menahan isakan tangis yang ingin keluar.

"Ya. Aku minta maaf Sakura"

.

.

.  
>"Ck, ada apa ini? Kenapa sekarang nomor telponnya tidak aktif?" Decak Sasuke menatap geram Smarphone dalam genggaman tangannya. "Aku harap kau tidak melakukan tindakan konyol, Sakura" Desisnya marah. Mencengkram erat smartphonenya.<p>

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan tindakan konyol" Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu akibat terlalu memikirkan sang kekasih.

.

.

_TBC_

Err-maaf hint Yaoinya belum kerasa *garuk pipi  
>Huft~<br>tapi yakin deh,ini ff memang Yaoi kok! *suer/plak  
>oke deh..<br>aku minta maaf untuk banyaknya typo yang aku toreh(?)kan dalam chap ini *bungkuk2  
>Muehehehe<br>yosh!  
>aku mau ngucapin Terima kasih banyak buat Readers dan Riviewers(?) *tari hulahupplak  
>Nah aku mau nguacapin buat: *ambilcatatan<br>Naru: Halo~ *rebut catatan/baca

Knight: *kaget/natap naru* balikin oi~

Naru: Iie~ umm lumayan juga nih yang riview ceritamu *angguk2

Suke: sedang beruntung dia *acuh

Knight: muehehe ya semoga saja, ff ini diminati oleh pembaca *semangat

Naru: yosh! kalau begitu aku saja yang akan membalas riviewnya,kau istirahat saja,ne~ *dorong knight duduk dikursi* Pertama dari Yassir2374: ffnya keren? tapi banyak typo ya? maaf ya.. sudah dilanjutkan? maaf baru dilanjut,karena knight-nya baru bangun sakit,un *garuk pipi* arigatou riviewnya *senyum2 gaje

Suke: *dengus/rebut catatan* kedua dari Iyes Zayyana: Hn,yoroshiku mo. Maaf banyak typo, maklum lah ini author masih dalam masa belajar. Jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik. Selagi kritikan itu sopan dan masuk akal(?),sama sekali tidak masalah. Apa ff ini lebih baik dari kemarin? arogatou riviewnya *bingung

Knight: kenapa?

Suke: iie. Ketiga dari-

Naru: *rebut catatan* yang ke3 dari Aiko Michishige: sudah dilanjut un! ini ceritanya keren juga kan karena kita yang menjadi peran utamanya muehehe *narsis

Suke: *dengus geli/kecup pipi Naru* Hn,tapi sayang kemesraan kita musti tertunda untuk beberapa chapter kedepan *elus pipi Naru

Naru: *blushing Y-ya,tapi kita harus bersabar dan mengikuti alur ceritanya,Teme *pura2 sibuk baca* Nah,yang ke4 dari Hanazawa kay: weh? semangatnya *kikik geli* nah ini sudah dilanjut un! tetap semangat ya *kedipin satu mata/dicubit suke gemas*

Suke: Dobe *mendesis/lirik Hanazawa tajam/dikecup mesra Naru*

Naru: jangan marah2 ke kay~ dia tidak salah,un! *snyum lembut* nah selanjutnya dari *cengo liat catatan* muahahaha namanya lucu un!

Suke: Hn? nama? *liat catatan* Hn, LalaCukaCacuNaluCacu: Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga memuaskan ceritanya.

Naru: *manyun aku yang membalasnya teme! buh! arigatou riviewnya! nah selanjutnya ada MIFTA CINYA: hehehe seperti yang aku katakan tadi un! liat dulu siapa yang menjadi peran utamanya *kedipin satu mata* yosh! arigatou riviewnya~

Suke: Selanjutnya dari Akasuna No Akemi: ini sudah dilanjut,arigatou riviewnya.

Naru: *makin manyun* baka teme! *lari kepojokan bawa2 catatan

Suke: *dengus/geleng2 kepala Usuratonkachi

Naru: Yosh! selanjutnya ada.. *liat catatan/nyengir* muahahaha lihat teme ada yang kasihan melihat peranmu *kikik geli/nunjuk catatan* KIREI-NEKO: si teme memang mukanya kasihan un! *digetok suke/manyun Sakit teme!

Suke: *cuek arigatou riviewnya..

Naru: buh! jahat! *buang muka/lirik catatan* namanya girly un! *lupa sama marahnya* oke deh ini sudah dilanjut kan FUNNY BUNNY BLASTER? muehehe semoga ff-nya makin disukai *lirik Knight*

Knight: Apa? *natap naru bingung

Naru: *geleng iie ne.. tidur gih,kau belum pulih *puk2 knight nah selanjutnya,ada.. hmphhh buahahaha Sakura memang menyebalkan un! *watados heheh tapi disini sudah terlihat bukan alasan utamanya? yosh arigatou BUBBLEEPORORO tapi~ ceritanya bagus gak? *bisik2 dichap ini apa sudah kerasa hint yaoinya? ne,teme katanya dia lebih suka kau yang bersikap dinging *manyun jadi Pororo-chan lebih suka aku dicuekin sama teme gitu? *mewek

Suke: *puk2/hug dobe* tidak semua ff harus coolkan? lagi pula ini cerita diangkat dari kisah backsreet Knight sndiri.. *kecup bibir naru*

Naru: Um! Ini diambil dari kisah nyata Knight lho~ *kikik geli* yosh! arigatou riviewnya~ maaf ya kalau Sasu-teme disini amat OOC *garuk pipi* ne! lanjut keriview selanjutnya.. ada GUARDIAN'S FEEL.. Muehehe apa disini sudah terlihat? *kedip2/kecup pipi • Suke* weh? suke tidak sejahat itu,un! *kikik geli* suke enggak akan menyakiti Knight kok,paling2 jitak Knight *ditimpuk bantal sofa*

Knight: kejamnya~ *dengus/lanjut tidur

Sasu: *geleng2 disini 'Sasuke' sudah mulai merasakannya kok.. cuma masih belum yakin.. begitu pun 'Naruto' *smirk Arigatou riviewnya

Naru: yosh! GUEST muahahaha semua butuh proses,oke~ *kedipin satu mata* oke deh,arigatou riviewnya~ ada juga nih dari SADISTIC yosh! arigatou,maksih ya buat semangatnya~ *kiss bye jauh/digetok suke*  
>Suke: baka dobe *desisnyamarah Arigatou riviewnya

Naru: hiks,jahatnya kau teme *elus kepala/liat catatan* weh? kau ini memang uke ya? UKE JELEK V hehehe ini sudah dilanjut,yosh! arigatou riviewnya~ dan yang terakhir dari AI-CHAN lho? buat aja gih sana akun ffn,dan jangan lupa sewa kami ya? *bisik2 yosh! lihat dulu dong siapa pemerannya~ *kedip2 hehehe nah semuanya sudah dibalas riviewnya! Jangan lupa untuk me-riview ff chap ini ya? bye~ bye~ *lambai2/seret suke kekamar

Suke: hn? tau saja kau dobe kalau aku memang inginkan 'itu' *smirk

Naru: huh? apanya yang 'itu'? *natap bingung*

Suke: *ngerling mata* lemon dobe *dengus

Naru: *blushing s-siapa yang mau melakukan itu? Aku hanya ingin memintamu memijat punggungku,ayo *tarik suke masuk kekamar* jaa minna,ditunggu riviewnya! Bye~

Suke: *cengo/keseret masuk

Knight: *lirik/geleng2/lanjut tidur

R  
>I<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

P  
>L<br>E  
>A<br>S  
>E<br>!


	3. Chapter 3

= Everything I Do =  
>Chapter 3<br>Pairing: SasuNaru Slight ItaKyuu/SasuSaku/NaruHina/GaaSaku  
>Genre: RomanceDrama  
>Rate: T<br>Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto  
>Warning: Yaoi, MalexMale, Typo's dimana2, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, OOC dll..<p>

.

.  
>an: Yo,minna! Ketemu lagi nih ._.)/  
>muehehehe nah,gak usah banyak omong deh.. ini lanjutan ffnya..<p>

.

.  
>~ DarkKnightSong ~<p>

.

.  
> Tidak Suka? /  
> Jangan Dibaca! /

.

.  
>~ Happy Reading ~<p>

.

.  
>_Kediaman Namikaze_<br>Niat hati sih ingin tidur agar tubuh terasa segar paginya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika waktu tidurmu harus terganggu dengan suara-suara 'aneh' yang berada tepat disebelah kamarmu? Suara aneh yang akan membuat orang lain merinding dan memilih melakukan 'sesuatu' agar tersampaikan 'hasrat'nya. Naruto menggerutu sebal dalam hati. Tahu begini lebih baik ia tadi tidak usah pulang saja dan memilih menginap di hotel. Ugh, ia benar-benar benci malam minggu. Kenapa juga Kaasan dan Tousan-nya tidak ada?

"Baka aniki" Desisnya, meremas erat selimut yang dipakainya. Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki diatas lantai. Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamar yang berada dilantai dasar. Kamar yang dikhususkan untuk para tamu yang ingin menginap. Melemparkan tatapan dendam pada pintu kamar yang menjadi asal ke'gaduhan' suara tersebut. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Ceklek

Dengan sedikit lemas karena mengantuk. Ia pun langsung merebahkan diri diatas ranjang Double-size itu. Menguap lebar. Naruto pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak perduli sama sekali dengan gaya tidurnya yang tengkurap, yang akan membuatnya sakit badan keesokkan harinya. Dalam hati Naruto sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membuat perhitungan kepada manusia-manusia yang sudah membuat kedua matanya menghasilkan lingkaran hitam.

"Awas kau Kyuu-nii" Gumamnya, setengah sadar. Setelahnya suara dengkuran halus yang menandakan bahwa Naruto sudah mulai tertidur pun terdengar. Terlihat sekali diwajah terlelapnya terdapat kekalutan yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasakan perasaan miris. Masalah yang dialaminya dengan gadis Hyuuga, benar-benar sulit menghilangkan perasaan kalut dan bingung.

.

.  
>Ceklek<p>

Bruk

"Hahh" Helaan nafas lelah dan frustasi keluar begitu saja dari sepasang bibir pink. Manik Obsidian miliknya menatap kosong langit-langit diatasnya. Lalu menatap sebelah tangan kanan yang sedang menggenggam sebuah Smartphone dengan sendu.

"Sakura" Bisiknya lirih. Dicengkramnya erat sebelah dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kedua halisnya mengerut bingung. Perasaan apa ini? Ia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Tapi apa? Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui hal apa itu? Dalam hati Sasuke hanya bisa berdo'a semoga apa yang dia rasakan ini, hanya sebuah firasat sesaat saja. Batinnya, beranjak berdiri. Disimpannya Smartphone miliknya diatas meja sebelah tempat tidur. Sasuke pun mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia membutuhkan air hangat untuk me-relax-kan tubuh lelahnya. Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki jenjang yang hanya dilapisi boxer biru itu, untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi tangan pucatnya meraih handuk yang tergantung didekat pintu kamar mandi. Menekan tombol air panas secukupnya, setelahnya dengan bertelanjang-ria. Bungsu Uchiha itu pun memasukkan setengah badannya kedalam bath-up.

"Hahh, relax-nya" Gumamnya, menenggelamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya didalam air hangat yang membuatnya tenang. Manik Onyxnya memandang lurus langit kamar mandi diatas. Kedua mata yang biasa memperlihatkan sikap arogan dan wibawa itu, kini memancarkan kesenduan. Mengingat sikap sang kekasih yang seperti menjauhinya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menghampiri gadis Haruno itu dan menanyakan langsung atas perlakuannya yang seenaknya mematikkan ponselnya. Bahkan mungkin ia berpikir ponsel sang kekasih tengah kehabisan batrai, sehingga membuat ponselnya mati. Tetapi setelah ia menunggu hampir satu jam, ponselnya masih belum aktif sampai sekarang. Perlukah ia mendatangi kediaman sang kekasih agar ia mendapatkan penjelasan? Perlahan ia pun menganggukkan kepala ravennya. Menyetujui pemikirannya tadi.

"Jangan salahkan aku Sakura, jika aku mendatangi rumahmu esok hari. Tapi itu aku lakukan jika saat pagi hari nanti, aku tidak mendapatkan satu pesan darimu" Katanya, seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Dibukanya kembali kelompak mata pucat itu, ia pun mengerlingkan Onyxnya untuk melirik jam dinding yang berada disamping kanan dekat pintu. Jam satu lewat lima belas menit. Tidak disangka olehnya jika sudah selarut ini. Segaris senyum tipis terukir diantara kedua belah bibirnya. Mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan pemuda berisik tadi ditaman.

"Kaukah itu, Dobe? Kaukah orang yang menjadi teman chatting Sakura?" Gumamnya bertanya. Kepingan kejadian tadi ditaman mulai terbayang kembali dipikirannya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan senang dan puas setelah bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan pemuda blonde itu. Ia sendiri masih belum yakin dengan perasaan apa ini? Dan apa Naruto juga merasakan perasaan sama sepertinya?

"Arghhhh! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku ini sudah memiliki Sakura, idiot!" Jari-jari panjangnnya mengacak kasar rambut ravennya. Deru nafasnya naik-turun dengan cepat, kedua halisnya bertaut tajam. "Ini sudah tidak wajar. Tapi.. shit! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Hahh, kurasa tidak bertemu dengan Sakura hari ini. Membuat otakku sedikit aneh" Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke pun menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk kepalanya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup, agar menjernihkan kembali pikirannya yang semakin aneh.

Merasa sudah cukup berendam. Sasuke pun meraih handuk yang tersampir di gantungan belakang pintu kamar mandi, yang langsung ia lilitkan dipinggangnya. Kedua halisnya bertaut bingung ketika ia merasa rumahnya ini terlalu sepi, terutama kamar sang kakak. Sejak ia pulang tadi, Sasuke belum bertemu dengan baka aniki-nya itu. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengenai sulung Uchiha. Ia pun tidak ambil pusing ketika ia baru sadar satu pikiran yang tidak mungkin salah lagi.

"Cih, mentang-mentang Kaasan dan Tousan sudah merestuinya. Baka aniki langsung kencan secara terang-terangan begini" Dengusnya, berjalan menuju almari yang berhadapan dengan ranjang King-size miliknya. Diambilnya sepotong kaos oblong berwarna biru serta celana pendek, yang lalu dipakainya. Beres berpakaian. Sasuke memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar.

Kruyukkk

"Ugh, aku lupa belum makan sejak tadi siang" Gumamnya, melirik pintu kamar. "Mungkin beberapa buah tomat akan menahan perutku dari rasa laparku" Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang berbalut celana pendek menuju pintu masuk kamar, melirik sejenak pintu kamar sang kakak yang tertutup rapat. Menggidikkan bahu sebentar. Sasuke pun mulai menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Perutnya benar-benar terasa lapar. Seharusnya tadi ia mengajak Naruto makan terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka berpisah. Kalau saja ia dapat menduga akan bertemu dengan pemuda Namikaze itu, mungkin saat itu juga ia akan meminta sang Namikaze untuk menemaninya makan.

"Bodoh lagi-lagi aku berpikir aneh" Gerutunya, meraih gagang pintu lemari es dan membukanya. Terlihat disana berbagai macam buah-buahan dari apel, jeruk, anggur, pisang sampai sayur-sayuran pun mengisi lemari es. Walau begitu tempat yang dikhususkan untuk buah dan sayuran itu, lebih didominasi oleh buah bulat, merah dan berair(?) yang gender(?)nya masih diragukan antara termasuk sayuran atau buah-buahan. Buah yang amat disukai oleh bungsu Uchiha yaitu, tomat. Mengambil lima sampai enam buah tomat yang ia simpan diatas piring kecil. Sasuke pun beralih ke lemari es disebelahnya. Lemari es yang khususkan untuk diisi oleh minuman dan snack. Manik Obsidiannya menatap satu persatu minuman yang terjejer rapi dan apik disana, mulai dari berbagai macam minuman alkohol, sampai jus pun tak luput dari sapuan lapar sang Uchiha.

"Ck" Decaknya kesal disaat minuman favoritenya tidak ada disana. Mendengus sebal, ia pun mengambil asal jus apel persediaan milik sang kakak. Sasuke lupa jika stock jus tomat miliknya habis, dan parahnya lagi ia belum membeli stock jus tomatnya lagi. Merasa cukup. Kekasih Sakura itu pun berjalan menghampiri meja makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari lemari es berada. Menyimpan semua yang dibawanya diatas meja. Sasuke pun mendudukkan bokongnya disalah satu kursi yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu dapur. Dengan sesekali memainkan ponsel hitamnya. Menyeringai kecil, ia pun mulai membuka akun jejaring sosialnya.

Setelah log-in kedalam akun facebook miliknya. Sasuke pun tanpa sengaja melihat akun 'SiBlue Eyes Namikaze'. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat foto profilnya yang baru diubah 23 jam yang lalu. Sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berparas manis -menurut pandangan Sasuke sendiri- dengan surai Blonde yang menjadi mahkota dikepalanya, bergaris kumis kucing dimasing-masing kedua pipi chubby, yang tengah nyengir lima jari kearah kamera. Kedua tangan berbalut jaket hitam yang dipadukan t-shirt putih itu, menunjukkan sekuntum mawar merah dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Naruto" Katanya yang lebih mirip bisikan. Sedikit tidak menyangka jika teman chattingnya itu Naruto, ia pun tidak bisa menahan senyum girangnya ketika pemuda teman chattingnya itu bukan kedua senior Namikaze melainkan bungsu Namikaze. Sasuke sendiri tidak perduli lagi dengan perasaan anehnya ini. Yang terjelas, sekarang ia sangat senang karena pemilik akun itu adalah Naruto. Pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu bersamanya ditaman. Setelah meng-klik tautan "Like" di keterangan foto tersebut. Sebelah tangan kanannya meraba -raba piring kecil didepannya. Mengerutkan halis. Sasuke pun menatap lesu tomat-nya yang sudah habis. Meraih jus apel yang dibawanya, ia pun bangun dari acara duduknya dan menaruh piring kotor tadi ditempat pencuci piring. Malas mencuci piring. Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Perutnya sudah kenyang sekarang. Maka kebutuhannya saat ini adalah tidur untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan tubuhnya.

"Aku senang ternyata SiBlue Eyes Namikaze itu kau, dobe" Ujarnya pelan, seraya me-log-out akun Facebook miliknya.

Ceklek

Suara derit pintu terdengar disaat Sasuke membuka kenop pintu. Menyimpan ponsel kesayangannya diatas meja kerjanya. Sasuke pun mulai merebahkan diri diranjang King-size miliknya. Tangannya menggapai lampu tidur yang lalu ia matikan. Ia tidak suka tidur disaat lampu kamar masih menyala. Dan dalam kegelapan dan keheningan malam. Bungsu Uchiha itu pun perlahan mulai tertarik kesadarannnya menuju peraduan alam mimpi.

.

.  
>Tok tok tok<p>

Suara ketukan yang diringi suara teriakan tidak sedikit pun membuat seseorang yang tengah bergelung nyaman merasa terusik. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan yang mampu membangunkan satu RT itu pun malah semakin membuatnya menarik selimut tebal dalam pelukannya, seraya semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

"NARUTO JIKA KAU MASIH SEPERTI INI, AKU JAMIN KAU AKAN KEHILANGAN SELURUH STOCK MIE RAMENMU" Teriak Kyuubi, kalap. Sebelah kepalan tangannya sudah siap meninju pintu bercat cokelat didepannya, ketika orang didalam mulai membukakan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ada apa sih Kyuu-nii? Hoamm ini hari minggu, biarkan aku menikmati-"

Bletak!

"Ittai~" Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemuda berambut orange kemerahan didepannya sudah memberikan pukulan 'manis' dikepalanya. Terlihat dikedua Rubby sang kakak memancarkan kemarahan yang dahsyat, hingga mampu membuatnya merinding disko.

"Semalam kau kemana,Bocah?" Desisnya, tanpa mengurangi intensitas kemarahan dikedua matanya.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap bingung sang kakak. Kesal. Kyuubi pun melayangkan kembali pukulan diatas surai Blonde sang adik. Menimbulkan teriakan sakit dari sang empunya kepala. "Ish,sakit Baka-Kyuu-nii!" Omelnya, ngambek.

"Aku dengar kau kemarin dikantor tidak melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. Bahkan saat meeting dengan klien(?) pun kau tidak fokus dalam mencermati setiap apa yang dikatakan oleh klien. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Apa kau mempunyai masalah?" Ucap Kyuubi panjang, sebelah tangan kanannya berkacak pinggang. Dengan dagu diangkat keatas. Benar-benar postur tubuh yang tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya yang terkesan perhatian. Mengerutkan halis blondenya. Naruto pun nyengir kaku ketika baru sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Err-etto.."

"Apa?" Tantang sang kakak, meminta penjelasan adik bungsunya. Sementara kedua Namikaze tengah sibuk berdiskusi(?). Seorang pemuda lainnya tengah sibuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Dengan sesekali bergumam mengikuti lagu di earphone-nya. Itachi dengan perlahan menaruh telur mata sapi buatannya diatas piring, menemani menu lainnya. Kedua belah bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman puas disaat sarapan buatannya sudah selesai.

"Yup! Tinggal menunggu duo Namikaze untuk makan bersama" Ujarnya pelan, melepas earphone, dan menaruhnya didalam saku. Melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Ia pun mengerutkan halis ketika merasa lama menunggu sang kekasih datang. Menghela nafas. Itachi pun memilih menemui keduanya, untuk segera mengisi perut.

"Aku sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata, Kyuu- Ah Itachi-nii" Pekiknya, ketika melihat sulung Uchiha berjalan kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menekuk bibirnya kebawah disaat ingat bahwa ia terdampar dikamar ini dikarena sikap mesum mereka berdua.

"Tumben kau tidur disini? Dan kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu, Naruto?" Tanya Itachi mengangkat halis.

'Ini semua karena kalian, bodoh~' Teriak Naruto dalam hatinya, greget. Kyuubi mendengus pelan melihat wajah sang adik yang semakin ditekuk, seraya mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang kekasih. Itachi menatapnya bingung, yang Kyuubi acuhkan dengan mengikuti Naruto yang ngeloyor pergi ke meja makan.

"O-oi~ kalian kenapa sih? Kyuu?" Menghela nafas kasar. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mengekor dibelakang Kyuubi yang mulai mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi makan.

"Sandwich? Hm~ arigatou Itachi-nii" Kata Naruto, mengambil setangkup sandwich dan mengunyahnya pelan. Itachi yang mendengar ucapannya, hanya mampu menatap penuh kebingunan dengan sikapnya. Tadi bukannya Naruto marah? Kenapa sekarang Naruto berterima kasih padanya? Pikirnya, namun langsung dibalasnya dengan senyuman tipis darinya.

"Ya, hanya itu yang bisa aku buat" Sahutnya, menggaruk pipi malu. Kyuubi mengerling mata melihat sikap sang kekasih yang malu-malu tidak tahu diri. Perlahan ia pun memakan sandwich buatan sulung Uchiha, dengan menyandarkan punggung tegapnya kekepala kursi.

"Hari ini kau jadi antar aku ke Kirigakure, kan?" Tanyanya, menatap manik Obsidian pemuda didepannya. Naruto menatap bingung sang kakak.

"Mau ngapain kesana?" Tanyanya, bingung.

"Kyuubi ingin membeli sesuatu dan sekalian ini berlibur disana" Jelas Itachi menyantap habis sisa sandwich yang tinggal sedikit itu. Bungsu Namikaze itu pun mengangguk paham mendengarnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kedua matanya terbelalak kaget. Baru sadar jika itu artinya maka ia akan ditinggal sendirian dirumah sebesar ini.

"Kyuu-nii! Kau gila, ya?! Kalau Aniki juga pergi, lalu aku disini dengan siapa?" Pekik Naruto, menggebrak meja makan didepannya. Membuat Itachi tersentak kaget melihat respon berlebih dari calon adik iparnya ini. Beda Itachi, beda juga dengan Kyuubi. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara itu hanya mengerling mata melihat respon berlebih sang adik. Dengan santai ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan sendirian kok. Si baka keriput ini akan meminta si ayam untuk menginap menemanimu disini-" Itachi menatap tidak suka Kyuubi yang seenak jidatnya mengatai sang adik 'ayam'. "-lagi pula, aku hanya tiga hari saja kok" Katanya, menyesap jus apel didekatnya hingga tandas.

"S-siapa? Ayam?" Beo Naruto, mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

"Hahh, Otoutou-ku Naruto. Sasuke. Kau kenalkan?" Tanya Itachi menyeruput habis jus apel miliknya. Kyuubi mendengus pelan acuh. Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sudah mengganti nama orang seenaknya.

"E-eh? S-sasuke?" Seketika itu juga bayangan saat ia bersama pemuda emo itu beberapa jam yang lalu, membuat kedua pipinya langsung memanas.

Blush

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah halisnya melihat perubahan wajah yang terjadi pada adik bungsunya itu. Namun tidak lama sebuah seringaian bermain dibibirnya. Tidak hanya Kyuubi yang melihat perubahan sikap dari Naruto. Tetapi sulung Uchiha yang melihat itu pun, menyeringai lebar. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia pun meraih ponsel didalam saku celana trainingnya dan segera menghubungi sang adik dirumah. Naruto yang melihat pergerakan Itachi hanya mampu menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah, apalagi Itachi menatapnya dengan seringaian bermain dibibirnya.

Tutt Tutt Tutt

Terdengar suara nada sambungan dari seberang sana. Tidak lama seseorang pun terdengar menyapa dengan dinginnya. Mendengus pelan. Itachi sudah bisa menebak jika adiknya itu sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk.

"Otoutou kau menginap di rumahnya Naruto ya?"

[hah? Naruto?] Beo Sasuke, mengerutkan halisnya bingung.

"Iya, Naruto. Adiknya Kyuubi" Jeda sejenak. Itachi pun melirik kedua pemuda lainnya yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. "Aku dan Kyuubi mau berlibur. Kau bisa kan? Hanya 3 hari kok" Itachi menatap cuek Naruto yang membuka-tutup mulutnya. Ingin protes. Terdengar jeda yang cukup lama. Itachi pun menunggu dengan sabar jawaban sang adik.

[Hn. Baiklah. Kapan kalian akan berangkat?] Tanya Sasuke, seraya mengunyah buah tomat kesukaannya.

"Sekarang. Maksudnya sekitar jam 11 nanti" Ralatnya ketika mendapati delikan tajam dari sang kekasih.

[Baiklah] Dan sebelum Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya. Dengan seenak jidatnya sang adik memutuskan sambungan mereka. Menghela nafas pelan. Ia pun menyeringai makin lebar pada Naruto yang menatapnya sebal.

"Kenapa harus si Teme itu sih yang menemaniku?" Protesnya, mengunyah kasar sandwich ditangannya.

"Karena jika aku meminta yang lain. Apalagi bukan orang yang sangat aku kenali. Aku akan sulit menghukum dan mencarinya, jika orang itu berbuat macam-macam padamu-" Ujarnya, menyesap kembali jus apel. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan , "-dan jika si ayam itu berani berbuat macam-macam padamu. Maka dia-" Jarinya menunjuk Itachi, "-dengan senang hati harus mau menerima balasannya" Itachi tertohok mendengar ucapan Kyuubi yang begitu tega ditelinganya.

"Kyuu~ kenapa Otoutouku yang berbuat jahat, aku yang harus menerima balasannya?" Rajuknya, menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan melas.

"Karena kau kakaknya. Dan seorang kakak harus menjadi tameng untuk adiknya" Kyuubi menggidikkan bahu acuh, seraya melahap habis apel ditangannya.

'Oh my god' Batin Naruto, menghela nafas pelan.

.

.  
>Pagi minggu yang cerah. Sinar terang sang mentari mulai memasuki tiap-tiap celah dari sudut disebuah kamar gelap. Terlihat ditengah ruangan, dimana sebuah ranjang King-size terdapat seseorang yang tengah sibuk menggelung diri dibalik selimut tebalnya. Sinar matahari yang menyentuh hangat permukaan kulit putih itu. Membuat seseorang disana menggeram pelan, dan perlahan kedua kelopak mata putih itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan keindahan kedua mata sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang.<p>

"Ck" Decaknya sebal. Merebahkan diri tidur terlentang seraya sebelah tangannya mengucek malas kedua matanya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke-sama? Anda mau sarapan dikamar atau diruang makan?" Tanya seorang pelayan dari balik pintu yang dibalas dengusan malas dari sang pemuda.

"Hn" Gumamnya acuh. Mengerutkan halis disaat baru ingat, jika dirumah ini Kaasannya tengah berada diluar kota bersama sang Tousan. Begitu pun dengan Aniki-nya yang disibukkan dengan malam mingguan ala Yaoi. Sasuke yang merasa malas akhirnya ia pun memilih sarapan dikamar saja. Ia sangat malas dan merasa kesepian jika harus makan ditengah-tengah meja luas yang hanya diisi olehnya saja. Pelayan yang mendengar permintaan sang majikan pun, segera pamit undur diri untuk menyiapkan sarapan sang majikannya.

"Sakura" Gumamnya, segera bangun dari acara tidurannya dan meraih ponsel yang berada dimeja tidur. Sasuke menatap senang ketika mendapatkan 5 pesan masuk dan 7 panggilan tidak terjawab dari sang kekasih. Dibacanya semua pesan masuk untuknya itu yang isinya sama. Yaitu 'meminta maaf' padanya karena tidak mengangkat telpon darinya. Menyeringai tipis. Ia pun menghubungi balik sang kekasih dering tersambung pun segera terdengar yang tidak lama disusul oleh suara lembut sang kekasih yang amat dirindukannya itu.

"Sakura maaf semalam aku ketiduran" Ujarnya langsung, berjalan menuju gorden yang langsung disibakkan olehnya untuk mengakses jalan masuknya sinar mentari. Cahaya terang itu pun menerobos masuk menerpa tubuhnya. Hangat. Sasuke merasakan hangat disaat sinar matahari itu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

[Ya Sasuke -kun. Tidak apa. Aku tahu kok, kau terlalu lelah hingga membuatmu tidur lebih lelap dari biasanya] Sahut Sakura, yang dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Sasuke. Manik Obsidiannya menatap semangat langit cerah diluar sana.

"Hari ini kita jalan keluar bagaimana?" Ajaknya, berharap sang kekasih menerima ajakkannya. Terdengar jeda yang cukup lama, dan itu mampu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan halis bingung.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke-sama ini makanannya" Ujar sang pelayan, mengetuk pintu.

"Ya taruh dimeja saja" Sahut Sasuke tidak lama suara terbukannya pintu kamar pun terdengar menyapa alat indranya.

Ceklek

Dibukannya pintu kamar bercat cokelat. Seorang pelayan wanita cantik pun memasuki kamar luasnya. Sedikit melirik sang pelayan melalui ekor matanya. Sasuke pun dengan sabar menunggu balasan sang kekasih.

"Sa-"

[M-maaf, Sasuke-kun aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Tousan memintaku untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan yang berada di kota Kirigakure. Maaf ya?] Jawaban dari Sakura membuat Sasuke yang tengah mencolek selai tomat diatas rotinya, menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke menahan rasa amarah direlung hatinya. Sakura yang merasakan berbedaan suara dari sang kekasih pun, mengigit bibir bawahnya. Cemas.

[M-maaf Sasuke-kun] Lirih Sakura, tidak enak. [-Tousan benar-benar membutuhkanku saat ini] Lanjutnya.

"Hn. Maaf menganggu" Setelahnya, Sasuke pun memutuskan hubungan telponnya. Hilang sudah mood makannya. Apa ia harus menikmati hari minggu yang cerah ini sendirian didalam kamar begitu? Ck, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mood-nya berubah total.

Drtt Drtt Drtt  
>Melirik melalui ekor matanya. Sasuke mengabaikan penggilan untuknya dari Sakura. Ia sudah cukup yakin jika ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Kizashi sendiri. Kenapa demikian? Selama ini ia fine-fine saja mau keluar main tiap weekend, tapi kenapa belakangan ini waktu berduaan mereka semakin berkurang? Mungkinkah Sakura sudah dijodohkan dengan pria lain?<p>

"Arghh tahulah! Sekalipun iya, aku bisa apa?" Decaknya, mengacak surai raven berantakkannya kasar. Bersiap untuk beranjak kekamar mandi, dering panggilan diponsel hitamnya pun terdengar kembali.

-Itachi calling-

Mengerutkan halis. Ia pun meraih dengan kasar ponselnya, bersiap menyembur sang kakak kalau-kalau pemuda keriput itu meminta yang aneh-aneh padanya.

"Hn" Gumamnya, malas. Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas King-size miliknya, tangan pucatnya memeluk erat selimut tebal kesayanganya itu.

[Otoutou kau menginap dirumahnya Naruto ya?] Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang tengah memainkan selimut dalam dekapannya. Halisnya bertaut bingung disaat nama kouhai(?)-nya disebut-sebut sang kakak. Tapi tunggu! Tadi kalau tidak salah baka Aniki-nya itu menyebut kata 'menginap'.

"Hah? Naruto?" Beo Sasuke, mengerutkan halis meminta penjelasan dari pemuda diseberang sana.

[Iya, Naruto. Adiknya Kyuubi] Sasuke mengerutkan halis makin dalam disaat Itachi mengambil sejenak dalam pembicaraannya. [aku dan Kyuubi mau berlibur. Kau bisa kan? Hanya 3 hari kok]

Sedikit menimbang. Sasuke membiarkan sang kakak menunggu jawaban darinya. Kalau ia menemani Naruto, berarti mereka akan bertemu tiap hari selama tiga hari? Dan lagi jika ia menginap dirumah Naruto, maka liburannya tidak sia-sia dan ia pun akan mengetahui lebih banyak tentangnya. Sudah diputuskan.

"Hn. Baiklah. Kapan kalian akan berangkat?" Tanya Sasuke, meraih buah tomat yang tadi dibawakan pelayan. Dan memakannya.

[Sekarang. Maksudnya sekitar jam 11 nanti] Ralat Itachi, yang tanpa sepengetahunnya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Baiklah" Dan setelahnya, ia pun mematikan sambungan tersebut. Tidak diperdulikannya bahwa tindakannya tadi dikategorikan sebagai 'anak yang tidak sopan', tapi apa perdulinya?

"Lebih baik sekarang aku mengemasi beberapa potong pakaian untuk dibawa" Gumamnya, berjalan meraih tas ransel berukuran sedang, lalu membuka lemari. Diambilnya lima sampai enam pakaian ganti yang langsung dimasukkannya kedalam tas. Setelah semua dirasa cukup, ia pun meraih handuk yang tersampir didekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia harus segera siap-siap walau jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 apa salahnya ia bersiap-siap lebih awal?

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda Uchiha itu untuk selesai memakai baju ganti, dan siap untuk berangkat. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sasuke pun menatap dirinya didepan cermin tanpa berkedip.

"Ternyata aku tampan juga ya?" Ujarnya, seraya tersenyum OOC. Sambil bergumam menyanyikan lirik lagu favorit-nya, Sasuke pun menatap kembali penampilannya. Berharap penampilannya cukup baik dan rapi. Merasa sudah beres, ia pun membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil tas ransel hitamnya. Melirik sejenak pada jam dinding yang mulai menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan keluar rumah, menghampiri motor sport hitam yang terparkir rapi didalam bagasi. Memakai helm hitam corak biru, ia pun tidak lupa memakai sarung tangan. Setelah Sasuke menyalakan mesin motor dan melajukannya meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha menuju kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki yang berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya berada.

.

.  
>"Nah Naruto kami berangkat dulu" Kata Itachi seraya menenteng dua buah tas berukuran sedang di kedua tangannya. Kyuubi melangkah maju menuju bagasi yang lalu dibukanya. Dengan menggunakan dagunya, ia meminta Itachi agar cepat-cepat memasukkan barang miliknya kedalam sana. Mengangguk sekali. Itachi pun menaruh kedua tas itu kedalam bagasi mobil. Setelahnya ia mengunci pintu bagasi mobil dan berjalan ke sisi tempat pengemudi berada.<p>

"Naruto sebentar lagi anak ayam itu sampai dirumah. Kamu tunggu sebentar lagi saja" Ujar Kyuubi seraya membuka pintu mobil samping pengemudi. Naruto yang mendengar nama panggilan untuk Sasuke dari sang kakak, hanya mampu tersenyum miris disaat melihat Itachi merenggut tidak suka nama adik kesayangannya diubah begitu saja.

"Ya Kyuu-nii. Kalian berhati-hatilah dijalan. Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh dari sana" Canda Naruto, yang langsung merenggut pelan melihat Kyuubi yang menatapnya seolah berkata aku-gak-mau-membelikan-mu atau beli-saja-sendiri. "Gahh! Kyuu-nii pelit!" Sungutnya, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, dengan mata Shappirenya mendelik sinis sang kakak yang ditanggapi seringaian acuh.

Itachi menghela nafas melihat tingkah kakak-beradik didepannya lelah. Ia pun akan berbicara ketika telinganya mendengar suara motor memasukki pekarangan rumah Namikaze. Naruto dan Kyuubi menatap kedatangan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah membuka helm.

"Yo Otoutou! Akhirnya kau datang juga, kami baru saja akan berangkat" Itachi melangkah mendekati sang adik berada, tangan yang sudah menyentuh kenop pintu mobil ia urungkan dan lebih memilih menyapa Sasuke yang menatap acuh. "Kami titip Naruto ya?" Katanya, menepuk bahu pemuda raven didekatnya. Manik Obsidiannya mencuri-curi lihat wajah sang pemuda disaat ia tidak kunjung mendengar sahutan dari sang adik. Halisnya bertaut bingung, yang lalu mengikuti arah pandangan sang adik.

"Kalau kau tertarik dengannya, dekati saja" Bisik Itachi, menyikut pinggang Sasuke seraya mengukir senyuman jail.

Mendengus. Sasuke mengerling mata, "Kau bodoh" Cemoohnya, berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya. Sial. Itachi benar-benar menyebalkan sekali. Runtuknya dalam hati namun wajahnya masih datar. Tidak memperlihatkan emosi sama sekali.

"A-ah hai" Sapa Naruto melambaikan tangannya, canggung disaat melihat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Hn" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri disebelah Naruto yang menghela nafas dengan sikap acuhnya.

"Kami berangkat. Jaga rumah ya, kids" Seru Kyuubi diiringi seringaian bermain dikedua belah bibirnya. Yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari kedua pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan Itachi hanya melambai sebentar sebelum memajukan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze beberapa hari kedepan.

"Baka Kyuu-nii" Desis Naruto jengkel. Sasuke melirik pemuda disebelahnya dengan sebelah halis mengangkat tinggi.

"Mau sampai kapan kita berdiri disini?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka hanya berdiri mematung diteras rumah, padahal kepergian mobil sang kakak sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto menggaruk pipinya malu sudah melupakan keberadaan pemuda disampingnya. "Hehehehe" Tawanya kikuk, "Silahkan masuk, Teme. Maaf sikapku tadi-" Ujarnya, mulai membalikkan badan dan berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam. "-aku terlalu sebal dengan sikap Kyuu-nii. Sampai-sampai aku lupa keberadaanmu" Lanjutnya, tidak enak.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke tertawa melihat sikap pemuda disampingnya yang menurutnya lucu. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Maklum.

"Ya tenang saja. Sekali pun kau ingin berdiri sehari penuh pun tidak masalah" Sahut Sasuke, "Karena yang merasakan pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri itu, kan dirimu" Sambungnya, yang dibalas delikan marah dari Naruto.

"Baka Teme!" Sungutnya, mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa ruang tamu, dengan kasar.

Sasuke semakin tidak tahan melihat sikap kekanakan Naruto yang mudah terpancing emosi. Alhasil, ia pun terkekeh pelan seraya berjalan mengikuti pemuda blonde tadi duduk.

"Kau seperti gadis PMS. Cepat marah" Komentarnya, tangan kanannya melepas ransel yang disampirkan dipundaknya. Menyandarkan punggung letihnya. Sasuke pun melirik pemuda disampingnya yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Naruto melototkan matanya, marah. "Kau-" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat didepan hidung mancung Sasuke "-Baka teme!" Umpatnya, membuang muka.

Sasuke mengangkat halisnya, tidak mengerti. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya, seraya mengukirkan seringaian dibibirnya. Namun sebuah bantal segera mendarat diatas wajah tampannya.

"Huh" Dengus Naruto-pelaku pelemparan- beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkekeh pelan dengan sikap kekanakannya. seraya menggumamkan kata "bodoh" dengan suara pelan.

"Oh iya Naruto!" Panggil Sasuke ketika ia lupa menanyakan dimana ia harus tidur. Jam memang masih menunjukkan waktu siang hari, akan tetapi Sasuke ingin menyimpan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu agar mudah bersantai.

Menghela nafas. Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk menatap pemuda yang tengah berdiri dibawah tangga. "Kau tidur dikamar tamu yang ada disebelah kamar ku" Ucapnya, ketus. Lalu ia pun berlalu memasuki kamarnya dilantai dua. Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika Naruto mengetahui apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Menggelengkan kepala pelan, Sasuke pun meraih tas ranselnya, dan berlalu menuju kamar yang dimaksud Naruto.

Kebingungan segera menguasainya disaat Sasuke berada diantara pintu-pintu kamar yang sedang tertutup rapat. Sebelah halisnya mengangkat sebelah. Dalam hati ia galau mana pintu kamar Naruto? Disini ada empat pintu kamar yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Mengerutkan halis. Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Dimana kamar Naruto?" Gumamnya, "Ck, mungkin yang paling depan ini kamarnya. Dan berarti kamar pojok kanan itu kosong" Setelahnya Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang berada dipojokkan sebelah kanan. Dengan yakin ia pun memegang kenop pintu tersebut seraya sesekali menguap kecil.

Ceklek

Suara pintu kamar terbuka. Seulas senyum tipis terukir disana, "Hari ini aku ingin istirahat dikamar sa-" Manik Obsidiannya menatap kagum sesosok pemuda yang tengah memilih pakaian dengan tanpa atasan ditubuh tannya. Sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan, segera menerpa tubuh indah nan sexy itu. Detak jantung pemuda raven pencinta tomat itu berdetak kencang. Iris sekelam malamnya memperhatikan setiap detail tubuh berlapiskan kulit tan eksotis. Pinggang ramping tanpa lemak, bahu kecil, dan putting dada yang memer-

Bukk

"Auch" Lengguh Sasuke menyentuh keningnya yang mencium pintu kamar. Ternyata tanpa ia sadari, kaki Sasuke hendak melangkah untuk mendekati sosok indah yang saat ini menatapnya kaget.

"T-teme?" Gumam Naruto buru-buru mencomot sepotong kemeja putih bergaris biru dan memakainya. Setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya, dengan sebal ia membalikkan badannya, "Kau mau mengintipku ya!" Tudingnya, berkacak pinggang. Manik Shappirenya menatap tajam Sasuke yang gelapan malu telah ketahuan mengintip. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan tindakan yang menurutnya tidak sopan tersebut.

"E-eh? Jangan menuduh seenaknya kau, Dobe" Sanggahnya, menatap datar pemuda didepannya. Dalam hati ia meruntuki firasatnya yang bisa salah dalam memastikan suatu tempat. Ha ahh, walau tadi ia salah tempat, seharusnya ia langsung pergi saja dan berlalu menuju pintu sebelahnya. Sial.

Dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi tan bergaris itu, Naruto melangkah mendekati pemuda yang masih berdiri mematung didepan kamarnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme!" Desisnya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan Sasuke mengerlingkan mata menanggapinya, "Ish, sekarang aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain" Katanya, menyandarkan bahu kirinya ke pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah halisnya, "Dan kau mengajakku?" Ujarnya, bertanya.

"E-eh? T-tidak tuh"

"Lalu?"

"err-m-maksudku a-aku mau pergi dengan Hinata" Ujarnya, membuat jantung Sasuke mencelos, sakit. "T-tapi kau juga b-boleh ikut kok. Sekalian ajak Sakura-chan" Ralatnya, nyengir kaku disaat Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Aku dirumah saja" Sahut Sasuke, melengos pergi menuju kamar sebelah. Entah kenapa hati nya sakit dan ia lebih baik beristirhat dikamar saja daripada ikut dengan Naruto ke taman bermain. Apalagi Sakura saat ini tengah berada di Kirigakure untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan Haruno.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali disaat melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh. "Kenapa dia?" Gumamnya, bingung. Selintas tadi ia sempat melihat luka dikedua mata sehitam malam itu. Tapi, apa yang harus Sasuke sakiti dari ucapannya? Atau jangan-jangan ia tadi salah ngomong?

"Ck, si teme itu ternyata sifat-nya melebihi gadis PMS. Seenaknya aja dia bilang aku kaya gadis PMS! Nyatanya dia yang melebihi sifat marah ku" Gerutu Naruto, berjalan hingga mencapai batas pintu. Dengan menggunakan ujung matanya, ia melirik kamar disebelah kirinya-kamar Sasuke berada- yang tertutup rapat.

Drttt Drttt Drttt

Nada getar pada ponselnya Naruto rasakan disaku celananya. Dengan segera ia ambil ponsel tersebut, lalu ia pun mengangkat sambungan telepon dari sang kekasih.

"Ya Hinata-chan?" Sapa melirik kembali pintu kamar disebelahnya. Langkah kaki berbalut celana jeans panjang, beralaskan sepatu kets, ia maju lebih ke depan. Berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Kedua mata Shappirenya menatap pintu kamar Sasuke berada.

[Apa kau sudah siap?] Tanya sebuah suara diseberang sana, mengembalikan pikiran Naruto kembali untuk fokus kepadanya.

"A-ah iya aku-" Ucapan Naruto seperti tercekat ditenggorokkan disaat pengisi kamar yang tengah dipandanginya, keluar dan menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau punya tomat dikulkas?" Tanya Sasuke, menutup pintu kamar, dan menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke dinding dibelakangnya.

Mendengar Sasuke bertanya padanya, sontak Naruto langsung menutup sebentar ponselnya. "A-aku tidak tahu. Coba kau cek saja didapur" Jawabnya, yang ditanggapi anggukkan mengerti sama Sasuke. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, pemuda bersurai raven itu berjalan menuju anak tangga untuk mengambil beberapa buah tomat didapur.

Naruto menatap kosong anak tangga, tempat terakhir kali Sasuke menghilang. Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit ketika Sasuke mengacuhkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Perasaan apa yang membuatnya bisa merasa sakit disaat pemuda raven itu mengacuhkannya? Surai blondenya menggeleng pelan disaat menyadari bahwa ia mengacuhkan sang kekasih yang sedari tadi berbicara dibalik ponsel putihnya.

"A-ah maaf Hinata-chan tadi-"

Tutt Tutt Tutt

"Hahh, marah lagi" Desahnya, lelah. Naruto baru saja akan memasuki kamarnya, disaat telinganya mendengar derap langkah tenang dari arah anak tangga. Sesuai apa yang sudah diduganya, Sasuke muncul dengan sebuah piring kecil berisi beberapa buah bulat merah disana.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dikulkas ada buah tomat" Komentarnya, mencoba mencari sebuah topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya yang akan memasuki kamar. Membalikkan badan kesamping untuk menghadap pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Onyx dan Shappire saling bertemu. Keadaan langsung hening dikala sang raven tidak kunjung membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir cherry sang blonde.

"Apa kau keberatan aku memakannya?" Tanya balik Sasuke, mengangkat halisnya. Naruto ternganga mendengar pertanyaan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah tipe orang yang pelit.

Memanyunkan bibir. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Kau ini,aku kan hanya berkomentar saja. Kau sedang PMS ya?" Sungutnya, marah. Yang ditanggapi dengusan pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke, malas berdebat. "Oh iya, kalau kau nanti akan berangkat. Lebih baik kuncinya kau bawa cadangannya. Karena aku malas menunggu" Ujarnya, mulai melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti disaat sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Kau marah?" Bisik Naruto, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir cherry itu. Mengerutkan halis. Sasuke pun mengukir senyum lembut dibibirnya disaat menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Tanpa sungkan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tubuh mungil pemuda didepannya kedalam dekapannya. Seperti sebelumnya tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari sang empunya tubuh. Malah sang pemuda blonde balas memeluk tubuh tegapnya, erat.

"Aku tidak marah, Dobe" Ujar Sasuke, nyaris berbisik. Sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut punggung mungil dalam dekapannya, "Segeralah bersiap-siap. Bukankah kau akan berkencan?" Tanyanya, melepas pelukan mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup lembut wajah pemuda manis didepannya.

"T-tapi kau-"

"Kau tidak lupakan kalau aku ini lelaki?" Ucap Sasuke, menahan senyum disaat melihat Naruto semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku melihatnya, Teme! Dan aku cukup sadar itu" Sungut Naruto, tanpa menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang masih membingkai wajah ngambeknya.

Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mendengus geli, melihat wajah lucu Naruto. Ia pun melepas tangkupan pada wajah tan pemuda didepannya. "Lalu?" Seperti biasa. Sasuke benar-benar sangat menyukai wajah ngambek Naruto. Menurutnya wajah ngambek Naruto itu sangat unik(?) dan menarik dimatanya. Ia pun semakin yakin untuk menjahilinya.

"Bah! Baka teme!" Dengan sebal, Naruto menginjak kencang kaki berbalut sepatu kets hitam Sasuke. Sukses mengundang lengguhan sakit dari pemuda raven didepannya. "Emang enak" Ujarnya, acuh. Sama sekali tidak merasakan kasihan melihat Sasuke yang kesakitan akibat ulahnya.

"Gezzz Usurantonkachi" Desis Sasuke, mengelus kakinya yang terkena amukan sang blonde.

Dengan cuek, Naruto malah menjulurkan lidahnya acuh. "Muehehe sakit ya?" Kikiknya, langsung berlari menuju kamarnya disaat melihat Sasuke yang sudah akan membalas perbuatannya.

"Ish, awas kau dobe, kalau kau keluar kamar. Akan kupastikan kau menerima balasannya" Peringat Sasuke setengah bergumam, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh pemuda yang sekarang berada dibalik pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Hiiii teme kalau sedang marah menyeramkan" Gumam Naruto merinding ketakutan. "Waduh, kalau begitu bagaimana aku keluar? Aishh, si teme itu kayanya bersungguh-sungguh ingin membalas dendam" Lanjutnya, benar-benar ketakutan. "Err-bagaimana buat pergi keluar nih? Gak mungkin kan aku loncat dari lantai dua, bisa keseleo nanti kakiku" Gumamnya. Namun ia langsung memegang kenop pintu didepannya, dengan ragu ia pun membuka pintu dan perlahan mengintip keluar kamar. Satu hal yang ia lihat. Kosong. Dengan tenang namun tetap waspada, Naruto pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk melangkah keluar. Ia harus menjemput Hinata untuk di ajak kencan. Ia tidak mau jika harus kemarahan Hinata berlangsung seperti kejadian kemarin. Yang mengharuskannya kalang kabut dan menelantarkan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Fiuh~ syukurlah dia sudah masuk kekamar" Bisiknya, lega.

"Siapa yang sudah masuk?"

"Hiyaaaa! K-kau-" Naruto terlonjak kaget, disaat hembusan nafas hangat menerpa tengkuknya. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha menelan air liurnya yang entah kenapa terasa keras.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, menyeringai seram. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati pemuda manis yang saat ini sibuk memundurkan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia terjebak diantara dinding dan Sasuke.

"E-ehehehe" Cengir Naruto, lebih merapatkan diri ke dinding dibelakangnya. Bahkan dalam hati ia berharap dinding tersebut dapat jebol karena dorongannya. "K-kita.."

"Kita?"

"A-aku.. err-a-aku e-etto.. hehehe" Gelapan Naruto berusaha untuk mencari alasan atas tindakannya tadi.

"Kau tahu Naruto injakanmu tadi tidak main-main lho. Kaki ku sekarang benar-benar terasa sakit" Himbau Sasuke, mendekati pemuda yang sudah terhimpit dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit terpincang.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf" Ujar Naruto memperkecil suaranya disaat melihat Sasuke semakin mendekat dengan sebelah halis terangkat, mendengar ucapannya.

"Kapan kau meminta maaf?" Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai, sebelah tangan kanannya ia taruh samping kepala Naruto. Manik Shappire pemuda didepannya, menatap kikuk. Sebutir keringat sebesar jagung, menggantung dipelipisnya.

"Err-tadi?" Jawabnya ragu. Seraya nyengir kaku. Naruto memejamkan mata ketika pemuda raven didepannya memperdekat jarak diantara mereka. Bisa ia rasakan hembusan nafas hangat mengenai wajahnya.

Sasuke mendengus samar melihatnya, ia pun semakin memperdekat jarak diantara mereka. Hingga kedua belah bibir itu mengambang diudara, "Kau belum mengucapkan apa-apa, Dobe" Desahnya, semakin memperlebar seringaian yang terlukis dibibirnya.

Dalam hati Naruto benar-benar mengutuk pemuda didepannya. Naruto merasakannya! Ia merasakan permukaan bibir Sasuke. Sedikit saja mereka menggerakkan bibir sudah dapat dipastikan, kedua bibir itu akan bersentuhan. Sekarang saja samar-samar, Naruto bisa merasakannya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak ingin meminta maaf padaku?" Kata Sasuke, membuat Naruto menahan nafas disaat kedua belah bibirnya bersentuhan.

"B-bisa-"

"Hn?"

"B-bisa.. kau.. j-jauhi diriku?" Dengan sedikit keberanian Naruto membuka kedua matanya, dan bertatapan langsung manik Obsidian didepannya. Naruto merasa terhipnotis. Ia seakan terhisap kedalam pusaran hitam. Tanpa disadari keduanya. Mereka sudah terperangkap satu dengan lainnya. Terbukti dari masing-masing mereka berdua yang saling bertatapan, seolah meresapi keindahan kedua mata pemuda dihadapannya. Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, yang pasti kedua bibir itu saat ini tengah bersatu. Hanya sebuah sentuhan saja. Hingga akhirnya kedua mata dari mereka terpejam dan sesuatu yang tadinya hanya sebuah sentuhan, kini berlanjut pada kecupan hingga berakhir lumatan.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto, kedua tangan tannya ia kalungkan dileher jenjang Sasuke. Dengan Sasuke yang memeluk erat pinggang ramping pemuda mungil didepannya. Bunyi kecipak ciuman itu mulai terdengar mengisi kesunyian rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh kedua pemuda yang saat ini tengah berbagi saliva.

"Nghh~" Erang Naruto disaat lidahnya dihisap kuat oleh Sasuke. Terlalu banyak saliva yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke, membuat sela-sela bibir Naruto yang mulai memerah itu. Kini mulai dialiri oleh saliva yang mengalir jatuh menuruni leher berkeringatnya. Merasakan sesak pada paru-parunya. Naruto pun mendorong lemah dada bidang pemuda raven yang begitu nafsu memperkosa(?) bibirnya.

Dengan enggan bungsu Uchiha yang mengerti maksud dari dorongan Naruto. Membuat Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi tersebut.

"Hah hah hah" Naruto terengah dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Manik Shappirenya yang menyanyu kini bertatapan kembali dengan, manik Onyx didepannya yang menatapnya intens. Malu. Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dipundak lebar Sasuke.

"Maaf" Lirih Naruto, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mengerutkan halisnya, bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, mengelus lembut surai berkeringat pemuda blonde didepannya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, seraya menatap lurus manik Onyx didepannya. "K-karena ciuman tadi.." Katanya, dengan suara yang tercekat.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari perbuatannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"D-dobe? Maaf, itu salahku. Anggap saja itu kecelakaan" Bohong. Itu salahmu. Seharusnya tadi Naruto tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan menggemaskan tadi. Sehingga membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menciumnya.

"E-eh? I-itu.. Err-ah ya i-itu kecelakaan a-ahahha" Tawa Naruto canggung, menggaruk kepalanya, nervous.

"Hn. Kita lupakan saja kejadian tadi" Nafas Sasuke sedikit tercekat disaat mengatakannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin Naruto melu-aishh apa yang ia pikirkan? Memang seharusnya kan kejadian tadi tidak terjadi? Dan bagaimana perasaan Sakura jika mengetahui perbuatannya tadi? Astaga!

"A-ah ya.. M-mungkin itu yang terbaik" Sahut Naruto menyetujui. Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto, hanya mampu menatap nanar pemuda didepannya. Dengan senyum tipis yang sedikit ia paksakan. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui.

"Bukankah kau akan pergi bersama Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha menghilangkan atmosfir yang terasa kaku akibat insiden tadi.

Naruto berdecak lidah sesaat, seraya mendumel pelan. Sukses mengundang tatapan tanda tanya dari Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah halisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aku baru ingat jika Hinata marah padaku" Naruto menghela nafas frustasi, mengingat kembali masalahnya dengan sang kekasih dan melupakan kejadian ciuman tadi.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, samar. Sedikit bingung juga dengan kisah percintaan antara Naruto dan Hinata yang lebih sering bertengkar. Apa sifat keduanya keras? Batin Sasuke, bertanya.  
>"Sekarang apa lagi masalah kalian?" Ucap Sasuke, sekedar menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang hinggap diotaknya.<p>

"Err-sepertinya tadi aku terlalu sibuk berbicara denganmu-" Naruto nyengir kaku, disaat Sasuke menatapnya Kenapa-harus-aku? "-hahh, itu lho tadi pas kamu tanya mengenai buah bulat itu-" Jelas Naruto seraya menunjuk tepat pada buah tomat yang berada disamping meja telpon dekat pintu kamarnya. "-tadi kan aku dan Hinata sedang telponan. Tapi kau malah menanyakan tomat dan ya~ Hinata marah karena ku cueki" Naruto menggidikkan bahunya, bingung sendiri.

"Hn" Tanggap Sasuke, sukses membuat dahi Naruto berkedut kesal. "Sudah coba kau menghubunginya balik?" Lanjutnya, bertanya.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya tanda sebal, "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi beberapa kali. Tapi seperti biasa, tidak ada tanggapan" Ujarnya, terdengar frustasi ditelinga Sasuke.

"Kau datangi saja rumahnya" Usul Sasuke, yang langsung ditatap malas oleh Naruto.

"Datang pun percuma. Yang ada aku malah di usir oleh satpam" Jelas Naruto seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan silam saat ia di usir bagaikan kucing jalanan oleh satpam berkumis dikediaman Hyuuga, karena Hinata marah besar padanya diakibatkan ia lupa membelikan oleh-oleh yang diminta Hinata. Sebenarnya bukan karena lupa. Melainkan karena barang yang sudah dibelinya hilang. Barang yang merupakan kalung terlangka didunia. Harus hilang entah dimana. Memang jika mengingat harganya tidak terlalu mahal, hanya saja kalung itu antik. Kalung perisai berwarna biru muda titisan sang dewi. Yang konon katanya jika seorang perempuan memakai kalung tersebut, dapat dipastikan kecantikan alaminya akan semakin terpancar dan selain itu juga akan membuat perempuan yang memakai kalung tersebut akan lebih percaya diri.

Naruto sempat berpikir tanpa adanya kalung itu pun, Hinata dimatanya sudah sangat sempurna. Selain cantik dan lemah lembut, Hinata pun seorang gadis yang tegar dan penuh percaya diri. Namun ia harus menelan mentah-mentah ucapannya disaat Hinata malah balik marah kepadanya hingga hampir dua minggu.

"Sekarang lebih baik kamu datangi dia kerumahnya. Aku yakin Hinata tidak akan mengusirmu" Ujar Sasuke, berjalan menuju meja telpon untuk mengambil buah tomat yang ia taruh disana. Dimakannya sebuah tomat kesukaannya. Rasa manis dan asem segera mengisi pengecap rasanya.

Naruto menatap sebal pemuda jangkung yang saat ini tengah berjalan memasuki kamarnya, "Kau anter aku ya?" Pinta Naruto berjalan mengekor dibelakang Sasuke. Tanpa sungkan ia pun mendudukkan bokongnya diatas tempat tidur. Manik Shappirenya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan pemuda raven yang saat ini tengah duduk santai dikursi belajar.

Sambil mengunyah tomat dalam genggaman tangannya, Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata tipe wanita yang begitu menyeramkan" Komentarnya, cuek. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan delikan tajam yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Paling tidak dia wanita yang kucintai" Sahut Naruto, acuh tak acuh. "Bagaimana? Kau jadi mengantarku ya?" Lanjutnya, memelas. Ia sebaik mungkin memasang wajah imut andalannya-yang biasa ia pakai sewaktu kecil, jika menginginkan sesuatu pada orangtua, ataupun kedua kakaknya-

Sejenak Sasuke tercenung melihat wajah menggemaskan ala bungsu Namikaze. Astaga! Ingatkan Sasuke jika umur Naruto itu sudah amat dewasa, untuk ukuran seorang pemuda yang melakukan tindakan kekanakan seperti yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

"Terserah kau saja" Jawabnya, ternyata seorang Uchiha pun tidak bisa menahan jurus andalan ala bungsu Namikaze. Dalam hati sedikitnya ia meruntuk tindakan Naruto yang sudah membuatnya sangat yakin sekarang, jika ia sekarang benar-benar sudah 'terjatuh' kedalam jurang hitam. Congratulation Namikaze Naruto! Kau sudah membuat seorang Sasuke membiarkan perasaannya terbagi hanya untuk diberikan sedikitnya pada seseorang yang bahkan belum genap satu bulan dikenalnya.

"Yaiyyy! Teme memang baik deh" Cengir Naruto, senyam-senyum sendiri. "Nah silahkan dilanjut makan tomatnya. Ah iya, kau boleh menghabiskan semua persediaan tomat didalam kulkas kok. Lagi pula disini tidak ada yang suka. Dari pada busuk dan akhirnya mubazir, lebih baik kau habiskan" Jelasnya, bangun dari acara duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hendak keluar kamar.

"Aku mau siap-siap kerumah Hinata. Ah ya, kau juga segera bersiap-siaplah. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Setelah mengucapkan begitu. Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Menghabiskan tomat dalam sekali suap, ia pun berjalan untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.  
>Panas adalah yang saat ini Naruto rasakan. Padahal diluar sana cuaca sedang mendung, namun didalam sini udara dalam ruangan benar-benar terasa panas dan pengap. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari kekamar mandi dan menceburkan diri disana. Atau bila perlu ijinkan ia untuk membuka pakaiannya, dan bertelanjang dada disini. Tapi niatnya harus ia urungkan disaat ia sadar, posisinya saat ini sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Lihat saja setiap wajah yang berada didalam satu ruangan dengannya ini. Semua terlihat seram. Terutama gadis bersurai lavender itu. Oh astaga! Haruskah ia berterima kasih pada teman ravennya diluar sana yang sudah memaksanya agar tetap masuk kedalam kandang singa(?) ini.<p>

"Kurasa kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua. Kalau begitu Tousan permisi masuk kedalam" Dengan itu, senior Hyuuga yang sedari duduk terdiam akhirnya memilih menyerahkan permasalah yang dialami putri bungsunya itu kepada kedua pasangan ababil tersebut.

"Ha'i arigatou Jiisan" Ujar Naruto, membungkuk sedikit memberi tanda hormat, lalu setelahnya ia pun memandang gadis satu-satunya diruangan ini dengan intens. "Hinata-" Panggilnya, "-aku benar-benar minta maaf" Sambungnya, meraih pergelangan tangan mungil sang gadis. Manik Shappirenya menatap Hinata yang saat ini membuang muka.

"Kau selalu mengulang kesalahan yang sama" Lirih Hinata, mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Serius. Bos-mu si Uchiha itu sedang menginap dirumahku. Kau tahu sendirilah sebagai tamu dia pasti banyak bertanya pada tuan rumahnya" Jelas Naruto, berusaha membuat Hinata mempercayai ucapannya. "Ah, kalau kau tidak percaya. Didepan Sasuke sedang menungguku. Apa kau mau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Naruto, menarik tangan mungil sang gadis yang hanya menatapnya melongo.

"U-uchiha-sama ada diluar?" Tanya Hinata, balik bertanya yang ditanggapi anggukkan oleh Naruto. "Astaga! Kenapa kau tidak membawanya masuk? Kau ini Naruto-" Tanpa perduli keberadaan Naruto. Hinata berlari keluar rumah. Manik Lavendernya mencari keberadaan sang Ceo Sharingan, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah motor Sport yang diatasnya terdapat seorang pemuda yang amat dikenalnya, tengah duduk santai seraya menatapnya.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-sama" Sapa Hinata begitu sampai didekat pemuda tersebut. Sedikit, ia membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat. Walau ini bukan didalam kantor, tetap saja ia tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya pada sang Ceo.

"Hn, apa urusanmu-"

"Hinata! Kenapa kau malah berlari?" Pekik Naruto, berlari tergesa hingga akhirnya ia berada didekat kedua orang yang menatapnya malas. Manik Shappirenya mendelik sinis Sasuke yang sudah membuat Hinata meninggalkannya didalam. "Hinat-"

"Jadi apa benar Uchiha-sam-"

"Sasuke" Ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata, membuat Hinata melongo sejenak. Ia pun mengerling mata mengetahui jika sang sekertarisnya teramat lambat jika berada diluar kantor, "Panggil aku Sasuke saja jika sedang diluar kantor" Jelasnya.

"A-ah baiklah. Maaf Sasuke-san" Ucap Hinata malu menyebut nama kecil sang Ceo.

"Baka teme" Umpat Naruto pelan, memajukan beberapa senti bibirnya. Tindakan Naruto tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasuke meringis melihat tingkah Naruto yang begitu kekanakan.

'Cemburu padaku,eh?' Batinnya, mendengus geli.

"Naruto-kun" Tiba-tiba Hinata memanggil Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk Sasuke karena sudah membuat Hinata berblushing-ria padanya.

"Hm?" Gumamnya, malas menanggapi. Moodnya langsung jelek disaat melihat tingkah sang kekasih.

Hinata sempat terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan Naruto, namun ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. "Kau tadi pagi mengajakku ke taman bermain?" Sasuke mendengus samar mendengarnya, manik Onyxnya melirik sejenak sang blonde yang mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Nanti siang saja kita berangkatnya" Sambungnya, membuat Naruto menatapnya berbinar. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mendengus sebal melihat kelakuan Hinata yang menurutnya amat ababil.

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkan ku?" Tanyanya senang. Yang dibalas anggukkan pelan oleh sang gadis Hyuuga. "Yaiyyyy! Arigatou Hinata-chan" Tanpa sungkan Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata, lalu memeluknya erat. Meluapkan segala kerinduannya pada sang kekasih.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap kearah lain. Apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak suka melihat Naruto berbaikan kembali dengan Hinata? Bodoh. Seharusnya dari awal ia sudah sadar, bagaimana pun juga Naruto itu Straight. Berbeda dengannya yang Bisex. Sasuke mendengus pelan menyadari pemikirannya yang mengakui bahwa ia Bisex. Tak ingin tambah menyakiti hatinya, Sasuke pun mulai mengambil langkah untuk mendekati motor hitamnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Pergerakan Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh, seolah menyadarkan Hinata akan keberadaan atasannya saat ini. Dengan sedikit keras ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto, yang saat ini menatapnya cemberut.

"Ada apa? Aku kan masih kangen" Rengek Naruto, mendengus marah.

Hinata gelapan salting melihat Sasuke yang sudah siap memakai helm hitam birunya. Hinata benar-benar malu sekarang. Apa yang dipikirkan bos-nya melihat kelakuannya tadi? Apa Sasuke marah karena ia abaikan? Tanpa perduli keadaan Naruto yang tengah cemberut, Hinata pun berinisiatif menghampiri Sasuke dengan ragu.

"S-sasuke-sama" Panggilnya, membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan halis bertaut sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke, seperti biasa.

"M-maafkan s-sikapku-"

"Teme kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto memotong ucapan sang kekasih. Kedua halisnya bertaut tajam, melihat Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapinya. "Ya! Kau kenapa teme?" Pekiknya, menarik ujung baju sang raven gemas. Manik Shappirenya menatap intens pemuda didepannya, membuat Hinata mengerutkan halis melihat kedekatan keduanya.

"Aku ingin pulang. Kurasa masalahmu dengannya sudah selesai?" Jawab Sasuke, malas. Ia benar-benar badmood melihatnya. Tolong, biarkan ia pergi Naruto! Pikirnya, greget.

Naruto manyun mendengarnya. Bukan ini yang ia mau. Kenapa si teme itu harus pergi sih? Bagaimana kalau Hinata marah lagi? Ia kan masih membutuhkan saran darinya.

"Ikut dengan kami ya?" Pinta Naruto, melas. Menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Hinata sedikit jengkel melihat kelakuan Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa gerah melihatnya. Tapi, Hinata membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran negatif untuk keduanya. Tidak mungkin Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan kan? Hinata mendengus geli memikirkannya. Ia pun berdahem pelan, membuat SasuNaru menatap dirinya.

"S-sasuke-sama benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto-kun. Sasuke-sama ikut dengan kami. Bila perlu ajak kekasihmu untuk ikut" Ujar Hinata, mendukung keinginan Naruto.

"Sakura sedang di Kirigakure. Aku tidak ikut. Kalian saja yang pergi" Setelahnya Sasuke pun mulai menancap gas untuk segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Dan membiarkan sepasang kekasih dibelakangnya, menatap kepergiannya.

"Naruto-kun" Panggil Hinata yang diacuhkan Naruto. Naruto masih sibuk menatap arah dimana Sasuke terakhir kali menghilang. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto masih menatap kesana, namun ketika sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahunya. Mau tidak mau menyadarkan dirinya.

Dengan sedikit gugup, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih yang mulai marah. "Hehehehe" Cengirnya, "Ah, iya lebih baik aku pulang dulu, nanti jam satu siang aku jemput-" Ditariknya dagu Hinata untuk melayangkan satu kecupan dikeningnya, "-nah, aku pulang dulu ya?" Dengan itu Naruto pun bergegas menghampiri sang motor sport yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya. Melambaikan tangannya sebentar, ia pun langsung melajukan motornya untuk meninggalkan kediaman sang kekasih. Naruto tahu saat ini Hinata tengah marah padanya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Menggidikkan bahu sebentar, ia pun mempercepat laju motornya.

"Naruto-kun kau terlihat aneh" Gumam Hinata, menatap lurus kedepan. Menghela nafas lelah, ia pun beranjak masuk kedalam rumah. Dalam hati ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap sang kekasih. Namun, Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya disaat menyadari lagi-lagi ia berpikiran yang bukan-bukan mengenai Naruto.

"Bodoh" Runtuknya, setelahnya Hinata pun benar-benar meninggalkan teras rumahnya.

.

Ceklek

"Teme?" Sapa Naruto disaat berada dikamar tamu yang ditempati sang raven. Terlihat disana Sasuke tengah duduk dimeja belajar, lalu tanpa membalikkan badannya. Sasuke bergumam seperti biasa, sukses membuat Naruto manyun dibuatnya.

"Tadi kenapa ninggalin aku?" Tanya Naruto, merebahkan diri dikasur. Sasuke melirik sejenak pemuda blonde yang saat ini sibuk menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Bukankah kalian akan pergi kencan? Lalu buat apa aku disana?" Ujar Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya.

Mendengar itu entah kenapa membuat Naruto jengkel. Dengan asal ia meraih bantal yang berada didekat tubuhnya, lalu melemparkannya ke Sasuke. Sukses membuat Sasuke terantuk kedepan kepala ravennya. Sasuke menggeram kesal dengan tingkah sang blonde. Yang diacuhkan oleh Naruto.

Kesal. Sasuke pun meraih bantal yang tadi di lemparkan oleh Naruto dan melempar balik kepada Naruto. Namun sayangnya Naruto yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Dengan mudah ia menghindarinya, seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ck, Dobe" Dengus Sasuke, mengerling mata.

"Teme!" Pekik Naruto kesal. "Aku kan berangkat nanti siang"

"Lalu?"

"Eh?" Sasuke mengerling mata bosan, melihat sikap Naruto. Dengan kesal, ia pun mengacuhkannya.

Naruto menggerutu sebal melihatnya, ia pun memanyunkan bibirnya kembali. "Yang jelas tadi itu aku ingin pulang bareng sama kam-"

"Bicara seperti itu. Kenapa terdengar seperti orang yang sedang ngajak kencan ya?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto yang langsung blushing mendengar ucapan darinya.

"A-apa? Kencan?" Beo Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Dengan gugup ia pun menidurkan diri menyamping, dalam hati ia sibuk meruntuk kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena mudah berblushing-ria hanya karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn, dobe" Sasuke mendengus geli, tidak tahan dengan tingkah sang blonde. Dengan jail ia pun menghampiri Naruto yang tiduran diranjang membelakanginya. Yang lalu ia pun memeluk tubuh mungil sang pemuda dengan erat. Naruto tersentak kaget dengan perlakukan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri disaat pemuda dibelakangnya meniup-niup tengkuknya.

"T-teme" Kata Naruto sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja ia takut Hinata tiba-tiba datang dan memergokinya sedang berpelukan seperti ini.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Biarkan sebentar saja" Gumam Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Naruto pun hanya pasrah dipelukan posesif seperti ini olehnya. Kalau boleh jujur ia pun merasa nyaman berada dipelukannya. Entahlah, Naruto sendiri masih belum yakin dengan perasaan apa yang saat ini menghampirinya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak disaat Sasuke memeluk ataupun menciumnya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan perlahan ia pun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan pemuda dibelakangnya. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis merasakan bahwa Naruto tidak memberontak.

Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala bersurai blonde didepannya.

"Dobe" Panggilnya, membuat Naruto yang mulai memejamkan matanya, harus kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa teme?" Gumam Naruto bertanya. Naruto merasa sedikit bingung disaat tidak mendengar suara sang raven. Penasaran. Ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang raven yang tengah menatapnya ragu. Mengerutkan kening. Naruto membalikkan badannya, berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Ulangnya, kembali bertanya.

" Aku.. Emm.. Tidak jadi" Kata Sasuke, semakin memeluk erat pemuda didepannya. Tingkah Sasuke entah kenapa Naruto tidak menyukainya. Menengadahkan kepala, ia pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencolek dagu Sasuke.

"Kau ingin bilang apa?" Desak Naruto penasaran. Namun Sasuke malah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menatapnya lurus. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau mengatakannya" Gumamnya, membenamkan wajah manisnya didada bidang Sasuke.

Manik Onyxnya menatap kalut puncak kepala Naruto seraya sebelah tangan kanannya mengelus punggung pemuda mungil didepannya. Apa ia harus mengatakan perasaannya? Bagaimana ketika Naruto tahu perasaannya? Apa Naruto akan menjauhinya? Apa Naruto akan balik membalas perasaannya? Come on Sasuke! Sadarlah kau dan dia sama-sama sudah memiliki pasangan. Dan apa kau tidak takut melukai perasaan Hinata yang tengah menderita sakit?

"Sasuke?" Naruto menatap lurus manik obsidian yang tengah kalut itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya melihat kedua mata hitam yang saat ini memperlihatkan kekalutan. "Jika memang kau sedang ada masalah, aku siap untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu?" Naruto berkata seraya mengukir senyum lembut dibibir cherry-nya.

Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, "Bagaimana ya?" Gumam Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengerutkan halisnya bingung. "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa membantuku untuk keluar dari 'masalah'ku ini" Desahnya, memainkan ujung rambut Naruto. Dalam hati ia bersorak riang melihat wajah sendu pemuda mungil dalam dekapannya ini.

" Jangan begitu. Ceritakan dulu saja. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu keluar dari masalahmu ini-" Sejenak Naruto berpikir hingga akhirnya ia tersadar akan sesuatu, "-jangan katakan kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sakura!" Tebaknya, yang dibalas dengusan pelan oleh Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengkerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu masalahmu apa, teme~" Rengeknya, benar-benar ingin membantu sang raven untuk keluar dari masalahnya.

"Yakin kau akan membantuku?" Naruto mengangguk semangat, sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya. "Apa pun masalahku kau akan membantuku?" Lagi. Naruto mengangguk semangat. Manik Shappirenya memancarkan kesungguhan, yang mampu membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "Benar-benar membantuku kan?" Sasuke sekuat mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam pemuda mungil dalam pelukannya. Lihatlah, wajah manis itu. Kedua matanya menatap dirimu dengan pandangan memelas.

"Teme~" Rengek Naruto, tidak sabaran.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke pun menatap penuh yakin sepasang Shappire didepannya. "Masalahku itu ada pada dirimu, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke, menekan gemas pipi chubby Naruto.

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" Dengan bingung, Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Imut.

"Hn. Kau masalahku, Namikaze-Uzumaki-Naruto" Ulang Sasuke, mengecup kening tan Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas penuh kesabaran menghadapi tingkah bodoh sang blonde. Sedikitnya ia bingung kenapa orang sepertinya bisa memimpin perusahaan besar milik Tousannya?

"Memang aku membuat masalah apa?" Gumam Naruto, menatap bingung.

"Kau sudah melukaiku" Lirih Sasuke, sontak membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Heee? M-mana yang terluka? Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhmu, baka teme! Jangan bercanda" Gerutu Naruto, mencubit gemas lengan yang masih membungkus dirinya dalam pelukan. Bibirnya makin mengkerucut kesal.

"Aw" Ringis Sasuke, "Kau melukaiku karena kau sudah membuatku harus membagi perasaanku denganmu, Dobe" Jelas Sasuke. Manik Obsidiannya menatap lurus manik Shappire yang tengah terbelalak kaget dengan rona merah dipipinya.

" K-kau jangan bercanda. A-aku tidak mengerti" Ujar Naruto, menundukkan kepalanya menatap dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti, Naruto" Kata Sasuke merendahkan suaranya. Tangan kirinya menengadahkan kepala Naruto untuk menatapnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat kejujuran dalam bola mata hitam itu. "Aku benar-benar suka kau. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut bibir cerry Naruto.

"T-teme.. Kau.." Degup jantung Naruto berdetak tidak beraturan, membuatnya merasakan sakit pada jantungnya.

"K-kau bisa melupakan-"

"Melupakan? Kurasa tidak bisa" Potong Sasuke emosi, "Aku tahu kau pun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Katakan, jika kau pun menyukaiku, Namikaze Naruto" Tuntutnya, menatap serius manik Shappire sang blonde.

"I-itu.. A-aku sendiri tidak tahu" Lirih Naruto, menggigit keras bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau pernah merasa sakit disaat aku mengacuhkanmu?" Naruto mengangguk ragu, "Apa kau merasa marah disaat aku mencium dan memelukmu?" Sejenak sang blonde terdiam. Dan itu membuat Sasuke was-was. Namun ia langsung mengnafas lega disaat melihat gelengan samar dari Naruto. "Apa kau merasa nyaman berada didekatku?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menatap lurus manik Onyx Sasuke. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapannya. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Hinata dan Sakura?

"Kalau boleh jujur-" Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia harus mengatakannya. "-aku merasa nyaman berada didekatmu" Bisiknya, namun masih cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mengukir senyuman lebar mendengarnya.

"Boleh kusimpulkan? Kau menyukaiku, Dobe. Kita saling suka" Ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik, bibir tipisnya melayangkan kecupan lembut pada pipi chubby Naruto.

Manik shappire Naruto menatap kalut dan ragu Sasuke, "Bagaimana dengan mereka? Bukankah seharusnya perasaan ini tidak ada?" Tanyanya, ia merasa telah mengkhianati sang kekasih. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa risih dengan perlakuan Hinata yang selalu menuntut padanya.

"Rasa suka tidak akan memandang siapa dan kapan itu terjadi. Kurasa kita tidak salah memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Karena perasaan ini muncul juga karena sikap mereka" Jelas Sasuke, mengangguk yakin. Ya itu benar. Perasaan ini bukan salah Sasuke maupun Naruto. Tapi ini semua salah kekasih mereka yang sudah membuat mereka frustasi hingga akhirnya, membuat mereka dekat dan timbul perasaan nyaman didiri mereka berdua.

"Um.. Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Sedikitnya jauh dalam hatiku, aku membenarkan setiap ucapanmu" Kata Naruto membuka percakapan kembali ketika beberapa saat yang lalu, suasana hening.

Sasuke menatap serius kedua mata Naruto, "Dobe, bagaimana kalau kita Backstreet?" Tanyanya, penuh harap. Membuat Naruto hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan frontal dari Sasuke.

Dengan gugup ia pun memberanikan diri menatap langsung manik sekelam malam sang raven, "K-kau yakin?" Gumam Naruto, ragu. Namun dibalas anggukkan yakin oleh Sasuke.

"Kita Backstreet saja? Apa kau mau?" Ucap Sasuke was-was disaat melihat tatapan ragu dari sang blonde. Come on Naruto! Jawab 'iya' aku mohon. Batin Sasuke penuh harap.

"B-baiklah" Naruto mengangguk pelan, seraya berblushing-ria ketika menjawab ajakan sang raven. Sasuke langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil pemuda didepannya. Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengecup gemas dan penuh kebahagiaan puncak kepala Naruto. Ia benar-benar senang sekarang. Ia tidak perduli sekali pun harus menyakiti perasaan Hinata atau Sakura. Salahkan mereka yang membuat mereka meruntuhkan benih-benih cinta mereka dan menimbulkan perasaan cinta diantara mereka berdua untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain.

"Arigatou Dobe" Ucap Sasuke tulus, yang dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Naruto.

"Sama-sama" Balas Naruto, mendekap erat tubuh pemuda raven didepannya. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab atas perbuatan mereka ini. Benar yang dikatakan Sasuke. Naruto seperti ini dikarenakan sikap Hinata yang terlalu mengekang dan cepat emosi. Naruto baru mengetahui jawaban atas perasaan sekarang. Ternyata perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Dobe? Jam berapa kamu ada janji dengan Hinata?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali dari alam lamunannya. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, entah kenapa ia jadi malas bertemu Hinata.

"Jam satu, Teme" Gumamnya ogah-ogahan, yang langsung membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya.

Dengan gemas Sasuke pun mengecup kening Naruto, "Jangan katakan kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?" Tebakannya dibalas cengiran kikuk oleh Naruto. Ia pun mendengus geli. "Jangan seperti ini. Kamu tidak mau kan kalau hubungan kita berakhir dalam waktu cepat? Pergilah, aku tidak apa kok" Sasuke pun tersenyum menenangkan ketika melihat tatapan ragu, dari sepasang manik Shappire sang kekasih.

"Benar?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Jujur saja ia tidak tega melakukan ini. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau menyakiti Sasuke.

Dengan yakin Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, pergilah. Ini sudah jadi resiko untukku karena berani membuatmu meminta berhubungan Backstreet denganku" Ujarnya.

Menghela nafas. Naruto pun mengangguk setuju, " Baiklah aku akan pergi" Gumam Naruto, memeluk erat tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu. Sasuke pun tanpa sungkan membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

'Gomen ne Sakura/Hinata' Batin keduanya, bersamaan.

.

.  
>_TBC_<p>

Gomen ne minna baru sempat publish ff-nya *bungkuk2  
>jujur aja, hampir dua minggu kemarin aku sakit lagi..<br>ahahaha, tau sndirilah skrang lagi musim hujan, dan aku ini tipe orang yang mudah sakit kalau kehujanan ^w^a  
>siang kehujanan, malamnya pasti demam..<br>ditambah karna susah makan malah ngebuat tubuhku makin sakit *digeplak

oke deh, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat: Kitsunehimesama, altaOsapphire, Julihrc, Aiko Michishige, Bubbleepororo, Hanazawa Kay, ChukheNalu4ev, Versetta, .12576, Michhazz, LalaCukaCacuNaluCacu, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Mifta Cinya, Arruka Terlucky-Nanodayo, Onix Sky, Nope..

Maaf aku tidak sempat balas riview kalian, mungkin chapter depan bisa..  
>Arigatou minna!<p>

Riview?


	4. Chapter 4

_Everything I Do_  
>Chapter 4<br>Pairing: SasuNaru/Naruhina/SasuSaku/GaaSaku/ItaKyuu  
>Rate : T+<br>Genre : Romance/Drama  
>Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto<br>Warning : OOC, Yaoi, LIME, AU, BoyxBoy, Typo's, alur berantakan, Tidak sesuai EYD dll...

n/a: Wkwk ini dia lanjutan ff-nya, maaf kalau lebih pendek dari biasa.. nah, kita balas riviewnya dulu deh..

- Aiko Michishige: Yosh! Ini udah dilanjut arigatou riviewnya..semoga chap ini suka *bow

- Uzumakinamikazehaki: Wkwk ini udah dilanjut, arigatou riviewnya.. happy reading *ngok

- Julihrc: Muahahaha yo! aduh~ terhura deh ada yang nanyain kabarku hiks *plak/lebay kabarku baik kok~ hehe alhmdlh punya si dobe begitu amat perhatian sama teme-nya ini khehehe menarik? uwah~ syukurlah kalau ff-ku menarik *terhura kalo tnya sampe chap berapanya aku akan buat ff ini gak sampai 10 chap kok.. mungkin 8-9 chap juga udah tamat *ragu/plak oke deh thanks for riviewnya *kissu/digaplok dobe

- Versetta: Yo pastinya dong hehe ini kan pairing utamanya SasuNaru,un! Bukan pairing Straight *bisik2 oke deh thanks for riviewnya

- Riena Okazaki: Wahaha betul-betul-betul *ala upin-ipin/ngok SasuNaru backstreet lebih seru dibandingkan terang2n *dor oke deh, thanks for review

- Gici love Sasunaru: Yo! salam kenal juga *jabat tangan gici/sok akrab* semoga ff ini kamu suka ya? nah, arigatou riviewnya

- Hanazawa Kay: Hehe oke deh, aku senang kalo kamu suka sama ff abalku ini *elap ingus/plak oke deh makasih riviewnya

- Akasuna no Akemi: hoho menantang kan bakal lebih seru dan penuh ekstra kesabaran *ngok thanks for riview

- Himekaruli: Weh? muahahaha perselingkuhan memang tidak baik, tapi backstreet baru baik *samanya/ditendang, milih apa tuh? *kepo yosh, aku udah sehat kok berkat my dobe yang perhatian dan dengan penuh ancaman, aku disuruh makan juga noh sama dia *ngorek jangkrik/lebay oke deh arigatou riviewnya

- .12576: kyuuuuu-chan~ *terjang/cipok kyuu/dilempar hohoho iya nih akhirnya sasunaru bersatu juga *elap ingus dibajumu/terhura oke deh nih udah aku balas riviewnya ^w^v oke deh jangan lupa riview lagi ya? muehehe nanti aku kasih hadiah cipokan maut ala shikamaru muahahaha *dirajam oke deh arigatou riviewnya *bow

- Mifta Cinya: Huahaha iyo itu salahnya SakuHina yang egois mikirin diri sendiri *dirajam SakuHina lovers* arigatou riviewnya *bow

- Hera-chan Naru Lovers: Amin, ne udah sehat lagi kok.. aku juga gak mau buat readers kecewa dengan lamanya update nih ff.. oke deh ini dia ff lanjutannya, arigatou riviewnya

- Gleda Myrtle: err-hehehe maaf2 kalau udah buat kamu kecewa dengan lamanya update ini ff *bungkuk2 ada beberapa faktor yang buat aku sering telat update ff *garuk pipi* salah satunya aku sedang buat ff untuk acara OP2 yang diadain senior hehe, tapi tenang aja, aku selalu usahain buat ngelanjut ini ff kok.. aku juga tahu perasaan para readers yang selalu penasaran dengan kelanjutan sebuah ff.. karna seblumnya aku juga pernah menjadi seorang readers sebelum akhirnya turun buat mencoba jadi author *curcol/plak oke deh, makasih riviewnya.. *bow

- Snow: Sipp, ini udah dilanjut kok.. Arigatou riviewnya

- Taiga-chan: Wahaha, bener tuh *lho arigatou riviewnya

- Onyx sky: wkwkwk jangan dulu, buat mereka menderita dulu baru diputusin *dor arigatou riviewnya

10: Ini sudah dilanjut. Arigatou riviewnya *bungkuk2

- Arruka terlucky-nanodayo: Wkwkwk kita lihat saja nanti *sok misterius/dilempar arigatou riviewnya

.

/ No Like /  
>No Reading/  
>.<p>

.

. ~ DarkKnightSong ~  
>.<p>

.

.  
>~ Happy Reading ~<br>.

.

.  
>Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketika menemukan sesuatu yang amat kita sukai. Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan disaat melihat sesuatu yang amat kita sukai, dekat dengan yang lain.<p>

"Hahh" Suara helaan nafas yang terdengar begitu frustasi meluncur dengan mulusnya, dari sepasang bibir tipis pemuda bersurai raven. Manik Obsidiannya tidak henti-hentinya menatap lemas pada sang kekasih yang tengah disibukkan dengan tumpukan apel khas Kirigakure yang 'katanya' sangat nikmat itu.

"Kyuu~" Panggilnya mencoba menarik perhatian sang kekasih yang tidak mengindahkan kehadirannya sama sekali. Kyuubi melirik sekilas pemuda raven berkuncir disampingnya, ia pun hanya mendengus melihat sikap manja Itachi. "Kyuu~ mau sampai kapan kau mengacuhkanku?" Gumamnya setengah mewek. Ia benar-benar merasa cemburu pada setumpuk buah merah itu. Andai saja tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi ia lemparkan pada sang apel, bisa membuat apel-apel itu membusuk seketika. Maka akan dipastikan perhatian Kyuubi kembali fokus padanya.

"Sampai keriputmu menghilang, mungkin" Sahut Kyuubi acuh, terus berkutat dengan apel kesayangannya. Tidak diperdulikannya sama sekali keadaan sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah duduk dipojokan kamar, seraya jari-jarinya menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Malangnya nasibku bisa dikalahkan oleh buah merah itu. Bahkan lebih merah bibirku dibandingkan dengan kulit apel itu, dan lagi bibirku lebih lembut daripada daging apel itu" Kyuubi sweatdroop mendengar gumaman frustasi Itachi yang ngawur. Merasa kasihan. Putra kedua dari Minato Namikaze itu pun melangkah mendekati Itachi. Disentuhnya lembut pundak lebar sulung Uchiha, "Baiklah, kau mau apa, Keriput?" Tanyanya berusaha menahan mual karena bersikap lembut pada sang kekasih. Kyuubi lakukan ini bukan karena ia kasihan atau peduli pada Itachi, melainkan agar ia mendapatkan ketenangan dari kebisingan gumaman gak jelas milik Itachi tersebut.

Sejenak Itachi menatap wajah manis pemuda didepannya, tidak lama senyuman lebar pun segera ia torehkan dikedua belah bibir tipisnya. "Aku dengar didaerah ini terkenal dengan pantainya yang indah, dan aku ingin mengajakmu kesana" Informasinya, menatap penuh harap. "Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini kok" Tambahnya, disaat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuubi.

Berpikir sejenak, Kyuubi pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kebetulan ia sudah lama tidak pergi kepantai. Boleh juga tuh ajakannya, pikirnya. "Ya sudah, cepat bereskan pakaikanmu. Agar tidak pulang larut malam" Titahnya, beranjak meninggalkan sulung Uchiha seorang diri yang saat ini bersorak riang.

"Yuhuuuuu" Sorak Itachi kelewat senang.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Ditatapnya lurus indahnya tumpukan bunga warna-warni diatas luasnya tanah, tidak henti-hentinya ia mendecakkan lidah. kagum akan keindahan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tidak tahan untuk berhambur ketengah taman bunga didepannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun berlari dengan riangnya menuju sekelompok bunga mawar merah.<p>

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?" Sebuah suara khas bariton yang amat dikenalnya, membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis yang terlalu terhipnotis akan keindahannya taman bunga.

Sakura-nama gadis itu- mengangguk malu, "Um! Aku sangat suka, Gaara-" Tangan seputih susunya menyentuh lembut kelopak mawar, seolah takut jika tersentuh terlalu kencang, kelopak semerah darah itu akan berjatuhan, "-aku tidak menyangka, jika Kirigakure memiliki taman bunga seindah ini" Lanjutnya, menatap lembut pemuda disampingnya yang saat ini tengah mengelus lembut pipi berhiaskan blus-on(?).

Gaara tidak tahan untuk mengecup sepasang bibir tipis nan menggoda milik calon tunangannya, dengan lembut ia pun melayangkan kecupan ringan dibibir pink sang gadis, "Syukurlah jika kau suka, Sakura" Sahutnya, menyisir lembut anak rambut Sakura yang sedikit berantakan karena terhembus angin.

Melihat senyuman tulus yang diberikan Gaara untuknya, membuat anak semata wayang dari keluarga Haruno itu membalas balik senyuman dengan tak kalah tulus. Sakura tahu ia sudah keterlaluan. Disaat sang kekasih berjuang mempertahankan ikrar kasih diantaranya yang sudah terjalin hampir satu tahun, ia disini malah berkencan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak seharusnya ia kencani. Sakura sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan betapa hancurnya perasaan Sasuke jika mengetahui ini. Dengan beralasan 'ingin membantu Tousan' ia sudah membohongi sang kekasih. Padahal ia sangat ingin menerima ajakan dari Sasuke yang ingin berkencan dengannya kemarin, dan ia malah dengan gamblangnya menolak. Astaga! Kenapa ini terasa sulit? Disatu sisi ia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Sasuke. Dan ia pun tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Dan disisi lain perasaan sayang pun mulai tumbuh dihatinya, ketika Gaara selalu memberikan perhatian padanya. Ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang Tousan, apalagi sampai membuat beliau kecewa karena sikap egoisnya. Sakura menyayangi keduanya, Sasuke dan Gaara. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia pun tidak bisa bersikap egois, dan membiarkan Sasuke hancur karena ulahnya. Sakura sangat tahu seberapa sayangnya bungsu Uchiha itu padanya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, setitik aliran sungai air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Gaara merasa jantungnya mencelos, sakit, melihat pemandangan yang amat tidak ingin ia lihat. Ditariknya tubuh mungil bergetar dalam pelukannya erat, menyalurkan kekuatan untuk sang kekasih. Sejujurnya Gaara tahu apa yang membuat Sakura menangis. Ia sangat tahu, karena pastinya nangisnya Sakura akibat ulahnya. Ulah dari keegoisannya yang memaksakan perasaan sang gadis.

"A-aku bingung" Isakan Sakura sukses membuat hati sang pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya, hancur berkeping-keping. Gaara amat membenci suara tangis itu. "Hiks aku bingung. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? A-aku sulit memilih" Bisiknya lirih, membenamkan wajah basah didada bidang sang pemuda. Menekan perasaan sakit dalam hatinya,Gaara mendekap makin erat tubuh gadis yang dicintainya.

"Maaf" Ujar Gaara, setengah berbisik. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah gelengan kecil dari kepala bubble-gum sang gadis yang disertai gumaman samar darinya. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku bersikap tegas kepada Kizashi agar tidak memaksamu. Aku minta maaf, Sakura" Sambungnya, mengacuhkan perasaan terbakar dari ucapannya. Gaara tahu jika ia sampai bersikap tegas pada kepala keluarga Haruno, bisa ia jamin Kizashi akan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Dan ia sangat tahu pasti Kizashi akan mencari calon tunangan yang lain, agar Sakura tidak jatuh ke tangan keluarga Uchiha. Seperti pada umumnya, manusia tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang didapatnya. Sedikit bersikap egois tidak apakan? Gaara tidak akan rela jika gadis yang amat dicintainya jatuh ketangan oranglain. Kecuali Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena ia tahu pasti perasaan Sakura pada pemuda emo itu. Hanya Sasukelah satu-satunya pria yang mampu mengukir senyuman dari sepasang bibir cherry itu.

Sakura terlihat menggeleng kuat mendengar ucapan sang Sabaku, dengan sedikit terisak ia pun menyahut. "Kau tidak usah meminta maaf, Gaara. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kami. Tapi izinkan aku tetap menjalin hubungan ini sampai aku siap melepasnya-" Sakura merasa nafasnya tercekat sesaat ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, "-a-aku harap kau tidak keberatan, G-gaara?" Pintanya, mencengkram erat dada bidang sang pemuda yang berbalut kemeja biru.

"Apapun itu. Asalkan kau bahagia aku tidak masalah" Tuturnya tersenyum lembut. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasakan sesak dan perih didadanya. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasakan marah direlung hatinya. Tapi apa daya, jika memang ini akan membuat Sakura bisa bersamanya dan melepaskan Sasuke. Ia akan lakukan. Lagi pula jauh disudut hatinya, Gaara merasa sedih dan kasihan pada sang gadis. Keegoisan sang ayah membuat Sakura harus mengorbankan perasaannya. Ya, semoga setelah ini Sakura benar-benar bisa melupakan Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Gaara" Lirih Sakura, mempererat pelukannya yang dibalas anggukkan dan pelukan balik dipinggang rampingnya.

Mengelus penuh kasih puncak kepala sang gadis, Gaara mengajak sang calon tunangan ke rumah makan didekat sini. Jujur saja perutnya sudah terasa lapar, karena tadi pagi hanya meminum secangkir kopi. Tidak sempat sarapan. "Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi cari makan, bagaimana? Kau mau kan Sakura?" Ajaknya, yang dianggukki semangat oleh sang gadis.

"Ayo, Gaara-kun" Ajaknya, menarik lembut tangan kokoh sang pemuda menjauhi taman bunga tersebut.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Kehidupan dikota Konoha yang mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tugas dan kegiatan. Membuat siapapun dia pasti akan mengerjakan dengan fokus, agar tugas maupun kegiatan itu tidak menyita banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Begitu pun juga berlaku bagi pemuda tampan ini. Sejak tadi pagi ia datang kekantor pemuda blonde itu langsung segera menyambar semua tugas kantornya, dan ingin segera menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Sepasang bibir tipis cherry itu tidak berhenti mengukir sebuah senyuman, persis seperti seseorang yang tengah kasmaran. Ah, bukan persis lagi, akan tetapi memang tengah kasmaran.<p>

Masih ingat jelas dipikirannya kejadian semalam, yang dimana ia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan dengannya. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sudah sangat jelas memiliki pasangan. Namun entah kenapa tidak ada sedikit pun perasaan menyesal. Malah ia merasakan 'beban' yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika menjadi kekasih gadis Hyuuga, walau sekarang pun masih menjalin, kan tetapi Naruto merasa lepas semua beban tersebut. Naruto merasa memiliki sebuah tempat sandaran baru. Dan ia sangat berharap pemuda raven itu tidak bersikap seperti Hinata, yang begitu menekannya. Biarlah Hinata menekannya, asalkan Sasuke tidak berlaku demikian, dan Sasuke akan menjadi tempatnya melepaskan beban tersebut. Dengan sedikit bercengkrama dengan pemuda Uchiha, Naruto berharap semua beban masalahnya akan hilang.

Menyandarkan punggung tegapnya, Naruto terkikik kecil ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Disaat mereka berdua hampir telat masuk kerja karena semalam keduanya tidur larut malam. "Ahaha, apa si teme itu tidak telat masuk kerjanya?" Tanyanya seraya terkekeh geli.

Drtt Drtt Drtt

"Eh?" Kagetnya, melirik sejenak layar ponsel pintarnya yang berkedip-kedip. Seulas senyuman terpantri disana, ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedang menghubunginya. Diambil ponsel pintarnya yang berada didekat komputer kerja, lalu melihat kiriman pesan dari sang kekasih-selingkuhan-nya.

From: Sasu-si Teme  
>To : Naru- si Dobe<br>Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang menertawakan kebodohan kita tadi pagi.  
>Dasar, Dobe.<p>

"Hieee k-kenapa dia tahu kalau aku lagi menertawakannya?" Pekiknya, langsung memincingkan mata seraya celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang mencurigakan. "Aku yakin dia ada disekitar sini" Gumamnya, berdiri dari duduknya seraya celingukkan. Naruto yakin kekasihnya itu ada disekitar sini, "Aishh, ternyata si teme itu tidak betah jauh-jauh dariku, rupanya" Ujarnya, narsis. Begitu yakin pemuda Uchiha yang sudah menjadi kekasih-selingkuhan-nya beberapa waktu lalu, ada disekitar kantornya. Baru saja akan menghampiri jendela kaca didekatnya, untuk mengintip, siapa tahu si teme itu mengintip dari salah satu gedung dekat kantornya menggunakan teropong misalnya? Ponsel pintarnya kembali bergetar lama, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya. Ditatapnya melotot nama seseorang yang terpajang layar ponselnya, tajam. Mengangkat telpon, ia pun meletakkan ponsel tersebut didekat telinganya.

"Katakan kau ada dimana, Teme!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak, sukses membuat sang penelpon diseberang sana menjauhkan sejenak ponselnya dari telinganya.

Terdengar Sasuke mendengus menanggapi teriakan sang kekasih, "Baka dobe. Bisa tidak jangan teriak-teriak? Telingaku bisa pecah mendengarnya" Omelnya, mengorek pelan telinga kanannya yang terkena 'teriakan sayang' dari sang kekasih. Naruto manyun mendengar omelan Sasuke, mendudukkan bokong seksinya diatas sofa. Tangan mungilnya meraih tutup toples diatas meja yang menyediakan berbagai macam cemilan diatasnya. Naruto yang tengah tidak mood makan-makanan manis, ia meraih tutup toples cemilan keripik kentang asin kesukaannya.

"Kriukk nyem nyem katakan nyem kau ada disekitar kriukk nyem tempat kerjaku kan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan halis, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Naruto yang bisa-bisanya berbicara ditengah kunyahan.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara, Usuratonkachi" Peringat Sasuke, mengerling mata. Yang dibalas cengiran lebar diseberang sana.

"Hehe maaf-maaf habis keripik kentangnya enak, Teme" Katanya, mencomot kembali tiga potong keripik yang langsung ia habiskan dalam sekali suap, mengundang helaan nafas lelah dari pemuda raven diseberang sana. "Ah ya kau pasti sekarang sedang memata-mataiku ya?" Tudingnya tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Sasuke yang tengah menyeruput BlackCoffe yang dipesankan oleh sang sekertaris aka Hinata, menyemburkan kopi didalam mulutnya kesamping. Untunglah ia masih sadar untuk tidak mengotori tumpukan berkas yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan halisnya, bingung dengan reaksi berlebih sang kekasih.

"Kau kenapa teme? Ah, jangan-jangan benar ya kau sedang memata-mataiku! Gahh! Dasar baka teme! Nanti juga dirumah kita bertemu ini" Seru Naruto heboh sendiri seraya terkekeh narsis, yang tanpa diketahuinya membuat Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya.

Berdahem sebentar, sebelah tangan kirinya meraih tissu yang tersedia didekat tumpukan laporan yang baru saja diserahkan oleh Hinata kepadanya. Mengelap bulir kopi yang menodai beberapa bagian bibirnya yang terkotori, Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Kau terlalu narsis, Dobe" Dengusnya, bercanda. "Aku mana mungkin mengekorimu, sedangkan diperusahaanku saja tengah disibukkan oleh banyaknya proyek. Nanti siang mau makan siang bersama?" Tawarnya, mencoba menghibur Naruto yang ia yakin tengah merenggut malu karena ucapannya barusan.

Bibir tipis cherry sang pemuda blonde menggerutu tanpa suara, dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Dalam diam ia tidak henti-hentinya meruntuki segala ucapannya barusan. Astaga, bagaimana ini? Mana tadi dia mengatakan dirumah juga nanti mereka bertemu lagi. WTH? Arghhh, bagaimana ini? Teriak Naruto dalam pikirannya. Yang tanpa disadarinya mencengkram kuat keripik ditangannya, hingga hancur.

"Dobe?" Panggilan dari suara bariton yang amat dikenalnya, membuyarkan lamunannya yang lalu dengan sedikit tergagap Naruto mencoba menyahut panggilan sang kekasih diseberang sana.

"Y-ya? Tadi k-kau bilang apa teme?" Sial! Apa-apaan sih suaranya!? Kenapa suaranya jadi tergagap seperti ini? Runtuk Naruto dalam hati, meremas gemas kain celana yang dikenakannya. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ingin berteriak karena saking malunya.

Tidak tahan. Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar suara gugup sang kekasih. Dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana wajah Naruto saat ini. Pasti sangat menggemaskan. "Siang nanti kau mau tidak makan siang bersama? Kau tidak ada acara kan dengan Hinata?" Menyesap kembali kopi didepannya, halisnya bertaut tak suka saat kopinya mulai mendingin karena hembusan AC diruangannya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, disaat tidak mendengar suara sang pemuda diseberang sana.

Halis blondenya berkerut, tengah berpikir. Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata tengah bertengkar akibat insiden ditaman bermain kemarin. Lagi-lagi Hinata marah kepadanya,dikarenakan ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sekaligus menghancurkan kesing(?) ponselnya, kenang-kenangan sang ayah. Padahal ia sudah minta maaf dan berjanji akan mengantinya dengan yang baru. Dengan dalih 'tidak akan sama! Bagaimana pun juga itu satu-satunya benda pemberian ayahnya ketika ia masih kecil', Hinata marah dan pulang kerumah tanpa ingin diantar olehnya. Naruto saat itu hanya mampu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat kelakuan Hinata yang begitu kekanakan. Kalau iya dia tidak mau diganti dengan yang baru, lantas kenapa ia harus marah kepadanya? Naruto kan sudah berbaik hati ingin mengantikan yang baru, bentuk dari rasa penyesalannya. Lagipula ia merasa kesing yang digunakan sang kekasih sudah cukup norak dijaman modern seperti sekarang. Dan Naruto cukup baik bukan, berbaik hati ingin menukar dengan yang baru dan lebih bagus dari barang jadul itu? Ekhem, bukan maksud Naruto untuk menyingkirkan dan menganggap enteng suatu kenangan dari orang yang berarti, apalagi seorang ayah. Hanya saja ia hanya ingin menunjukan solidaritas(?)nya sebagai seorang kekasih. Ya, misalnya membeli sebuah kesing yang samaan a.k.a Couple-an gitu? Seperti orang-orang diluaran sana.

"Dobe?" Intruksi sebuah suara bariton menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan panjangnya.

"A-ah b-bagaimana ya, teme? A-aku lagi marahan dengan Hinata-" Nafas Naruto tersendat. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah seperti apa yang saat ini Sasuke tunjukan mendengar alasannya yang seperti kegiatan retunitas baginya dan Hinata, "-a-aku berniat datang kekantormu. U-untuk menemui Hinata dan meminta maaf padanya" Lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang seperti bisikan, diakhir kalimatnya. Naruto tidak ingin melukai perasaan pemuda raven itu, dengan ucapannya tadi.

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dan gumaman sayup-sayup yang menyambut indra pendengarnya. "Baiklah. Aku paham kok. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti dirumah, Dobe. Jangan lupa untuk tidak mencari masalah dengannya" Kata Sasuke, setengah memperingati Naruto. Walau tidak bisa ia pungkiri, hatinya berdesir sakit tatkala pemuda blonde itu lebih memilih menemui gadis-nya ketimbang bertemu dengannya. Namun apa daya? Ini sudah menjadi konsekuensinya sebagai selingkuhan sang blonde.

"Kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan jika Sasuke benar-benar mengijinkannya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia juga malas menemui Hinata, hanya saja ditakutkan sikap acuhnya membuat Hinata curiga dan akhirnya hubungan yang belum genap sehari ini akan cepat diketahui oleh sang kekasih. So? Naruto lebih baik merengek seperti biasa agar hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak diketahui oleh sang kekasih.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Hn, dobe" Naruto manyun seketika disaat mendengar ejekan sang kekasih.

"Baka teme!" Balasnya, jauh didalam hatinya ia berdo'a agar pemuda raven itu bisa bertahan dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang. Memang inilah konsekuensinya jika berani mendua, harus lebih banyak menyiapkan bergudang-gudang stock kesabaran didalam diri. Terdengar kekehan diseberang sana yang membuat Naruto bernafas lega, "Suki da, Teme" Bisiknya, malu. Ucapannya tak pelak membuat suara kekehan diseberang sana berhenti sejenak sebelum sebuah suara yang amat disukainya menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"Suki mo, Dobe" Bisik lembut Sasuke, membalas ucapan pemuda blonde. Setelahnya mereka pun menghentikan percakapan yang tidak akan ada habisnya jika tidak dihentikan. Mengingat keduanya sangat klop dan selalu nyambung jika membahas suatu hal, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak kehabisan stock pembicaraan.  
>.<p>

.

Desiran suara deru ombak yang menghantam tebing pantai, suara teriakan dan sorai dari para manusia yang memadati kawasan pantai Kirigakure. Pantai yang indah dengan terumbu karang terjaga keindahannya, serta laut yang jernih. Membuat pantai ini amat digemari oleh para pengunjung entah itu dari mancanegara maupun domestik untuk dijadikan tempat refreshing, sekalipun sekarang bukan hari liburan, namun pantai ini selalu ramai akan pengunjung. Diantara kerumunan para pengunjung yang tengah menikmati keindahan alam, ada salah seorang pemuda yang amat meruntuki keramaian pantai ini. Entah apa yang pemuda ini runtukkan, yang pasti terlihat jelas dari wajah tampannya menunjukkan wajah kesal, hingga membuat wajahnya yang putih memerah marah.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka keramaian?" Desis sang pemuda, melirik tajam pemuda lain disampingnya.

Pemuda itu hanya mampu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, ragu-ragu menatap manik Rubby pemuda disampingnya. "A-err-bagaimana ya? Aku hanya tahu pantai ini saja yang dekat dengan penginapan kita, Kyuu" Katanya, meminta pengertian sang kekasih.

"Cih, kalau begitu katakan padaku sebelumnya, agar aku tidak meng-iya-kan ajakanmu, Keriput!" Omel Kyuubi, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menjauhi Itachi yang tengah kalang kabut, melihat arah mana sang pemuda pergi.

Sedikit cepat, Itachi mencoba menahan pergelangan tangan mungil didepannya, yang rupanya telah disadari sang pemilik tangan dan menghindari jangkauan tangan Itachi yang akan mengamitnya. "Kyuu~ Apa salahnya kalau kita menikmati sejenak pantai ini? Toh pantai ini sangat indah-" Serunya yang setengah berteriak, yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda berambut merah keorengan itu.

Grep

Genggam. Digenggamnya erat dan lembut bersamaan, manik obsidiannya memandang memelas sang pemuda yang malah memberontak. Enggan dipegang. "Lepas!" Kata Kyuubi, menghentak-hentakkan tangannya kasar. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi.

"Tidak akan. Ayolah Kyuu~ kali ini saja dengarkan permintaanku" Rengek Itachi, tanpa perduli pandangan jijik dilayangkan oleh orang-orang yang tengah melihat romance picisan ala ItaKyuu atau KyuuIta?

Kyuubi mendengus kasar mendengar ucapan Itachi yang menurutnya menjijikkan, "Khe, kali ini?" Ujarnya, tersenyum mencemooh. "Kali ini apanya? Sudah berkali-kali kau berkata seperti itu jika menginginkan sesuatu, Keriput! Cih, aku bahkan sampai muak mendengarnya" Menghentakkan genggaman Itachi yang melonggar, tanpa memperdulikan pandangan terluka sang Uchiha. Pemuda Namikaze itu pun berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. "Aku mau pulang saja" Serunya, membuka kenop pintu mobil ketika sudah berada didekat mobilnya.

Itachi yang sebelumnya melamun karena ucapan tajam Kyuubi, tersadar disaat mendengar seruan sang pemuda Namikaze yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan langkah lebar, sulung Uchiha mencoba menghampiri mobil yang sudah siap melaju itu.

Dok dok dok

Dipukulnya kencang kaca mobil disaat sang Namikaze tidak membukakkan pintu untuknya, "Buka pintunya, Kyuu! Astaga, jangan katakan kau akan meninggalkanku disini?" Teriaknya panik, pasalnya mobil miliknya mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Ya ampun, memang bisa saja ia menyewa taksi untuk diantarkan ke penginapan. Akan tetapi dompet miliknya berada didalam tas yang digunakan Kyuubi! Bagaimana ia pulang kalau begini caranya? Sedangkan disini saja dia tidak memiliki kenalan.

Tanpa diketahui sang Uchiha, pengemudi mobil itu tertawa senang melihat penderitaan sang kekasih. Salah sendiri mengerjai-nya seperti ini. Rasakan! Pikir Kyuubi, jahat. Tidak perduli akan nasib Itachi, dengan sengaja Kyuubi menekan pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sengaja untuk membuat Itachi mengejarnya.

Manik Obsidian Itachi terbelalak kaget, melihat mobilnya diculik(?) sang kekasih. Ya ampun, kalau begini caranya ia benar-benar akan ditinggal. Tanpa perduli akan keadaan kaki yang tiba-tiba keram, sulung Uchiha dengan langkah kaki lebar memacu mencoba mengejar mobil miliknya yang melaju beberapa meter didepannya. Sedikitnya dalam hati ia meruntuki perbuatan Kyuubi yang membuatnya dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang, tapi walau begitu ia lebih meruntuki keadaan kakinya yang tiba-tiba keram tanpa sebab.

"Cih, kuso! Arghhhh, Kyuu~ tunggu aku! Astaga" Itachi melotot horror disaat melihat mobil ferrary hitamnya melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya. Sejenak langkah kakinya melambat, menikmati siksaan dari dambaan hatinya yang tengah ngambek. Namun itu hanya sesaat, hingga akhirnya kedua mata sehitam langit malam tanpa bulannya memancarkan keyakinan dan tekad kuat untuk memberikan 'balasan' dari perbuatan sang kekasih hatinya. Bibir tipis cherry Itachi membentuk sebuah seringaian yang menyeramkan, cukup membuat berpuluh pasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegilaan Itachi mengejar sebuah mobil ditengah jalan raya, merinding disko. Merasakan perubahan atmosfir yang dibawakan sang sulung Uchiha, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang langsung lari tunggang langgang, mencoba menjauhkan diri dari sang Uchiha yang tengah mengeluarkan aura negatif.

"Fufufufu, kau yang menginginkan kekerasan ini, Kyuu~ jangan salahkan aku jika sepulang kau liburan, kamu tidak bisa berjalan dan pergi kekantor. pfffttt HUAHAHAHAHAHA LIHAT NANTI KYUU AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENDESAH DIBAWAH KENDALIKU SELAMA 3 HARI BERTURUT-TURUT HAHAHAHAHA" Teriak Itachi sarap, sukses membuat seorang nenek-nenek keselek makanan, saking kagetnya mendengar tawa setan yang tengah kesetanan(?).

"Yeah~ mari kita lihat seberapa kuatnya kamu berlama-lama memperlakukanku seperti ini, fufufufu" Setelahnya, sulung Uchiha memacukan kedua kaki jenjangnya menelusuri jalan raya. Kedua telinganya ia tutup rapat-rapat tidak memperdulikan segala makian yang terlontar dari para pengendara dijalanan, yang harus berhenti mendadak ketika ia berlari tanpa melihat kanan kiri. Yang hampir saja tabrakan beruntun terjadi, akibat ulah nekatnya.

Disisi lain. Tepatnya dipenginapan Kirigakure beberapa puluh meter dari tempat sulung Uchiha berada, seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah keorangenan, yang baru saja tiba. Merasakan alarm berbahaya menyapa indra perasanya. Seperti merasakan makhluk halus tak kasat mata, Kyuubi merasa bulu romanya berdiri mendadak. "Ada yang tidak beres nih" Gumamnya, menyentuh pundak belakangnya yang merinding.

"Apanya yang tidak beres?" Bisik suara bariton khas, dari belakang tubuhnya. Membuat Kyuubi seketika itu juga berteriak kaget.

"Gyaaaaaaa"  
>..<p>

.

.

.

Jam satu lewat tiga menit. Sudah waktunya bagi para pekerja kantoran mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya dari tumpukan berkas-berkas yang menggunung. Dengan menyesap secangkir kopi dan sepotong cake, sudah cukup untuk menyegarkan pikiran dari penatnya kerjaan. Atau bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang lebih memilih menikmati makanan berat, bersama teman-teman seraya membahas masalah perkantoran. Atau bahkan berbincang sambil senda gurau dengan pasangan sendiri? Seperti sepasang kekasih ini, keduanya tengah asyik melebur bersatu dalam sebuah percakapan menyenangkan.

"Um, tidak apa. Aku juga cukup paham kok. Maaf ya, Naruto-kun? Tidak seharusnya juga aku marah padamu" Sebut Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, malu mengingat tingkahnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Sagaris senyum tipis sang pemuda ukirkan dibibir cherrynya, "Ya, aku rasa itu wajar saja, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana pun juga kesing itu benda kesayanganmu" Sanggah Naruto, menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sesaat pikirannya kembali melayang pada beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum dirinya terdampar ditempat ini. Masih ingat jelas dipikirannya, bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat ia menjemput Hinata. Walau wajah porselen itu datar, tidak menampakkan emosi sedikit pun. Tapi Naruto sangat tahu pasti, ada api cemburu dibalik iris sekelam malam miliknya. Namun apa daya? Ia tidak bisa membatalkan begitu saja, disaat Hinata sendirilah yang memintanya terlebih dahulu untuk makan siang bersama. Hanya saling sapa selayaknya 'seorang teman' yang bisa mereka perlihatkan didepan banyak orang, tanpa tahu hati keduanya menjerit sakit, tidak terima sapaan menyakitkan hati bagi mereka.

"Naruto-kun?" Sesaat pemuda Namikaze itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya kaget, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah ya, Hinata?" Sahutnya, menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dalam hati ia meruntuki sikapnya yang lagi-lagi mengundang amarah dari sang kekasih. Mati kau Naruto! Kali ini Hinata tidak akan memaafkanmu, Batinnya miris. Memiliki kekasih yang bersifat tempramental.

Sejenak Hinata terdiam, manik Lavendernya memperhatikan tingkah pemuda didepannya yang tengah salah tingkah. Bukannya marah, gadis Hyuuga itu malah merasa terhibur melihat tingkah lucu Naruto. "Hahaha" Tawanya geli, sukses membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu, Hinata-chan?" Jari-jari tannya menggaruk pipinya bingung, manik Shappirenya mengerjap beberapa kali. Menambah kesan imut dimata sang gadis Hyuuga.

Dengan anggun Hinata menggelengkan kepala seraya sebelah tangannya mengibas didepan wajah, "Iie ne, aku hanya merasa kau lucu saja, Naruto-kun" Akunya.

Walau sempat bingung, namun akhirnya Naruto ikut tertawa juga dengan nervous. Menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. "Ahahaha begitu ya? Kupikir ada apa" Kekehnya, menggeleng pelan. Tidak lama segaris senyum lembut pemuda blonde ukirkan disepasang bibir tipisnya, "Ne syukurlah kau tidak marah lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kalau kamu sedang marah" Diusapnya penuh sayang surai hitam sang gadis, yang disusul sebuah kecupan manis ia daratkan disebelah pipi putih Hinata.

Blush

Tidak dapat memungkiri sikap manis Naruto, membuat seluruh tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu memerah, malu. Bibir tipis berbalut lipstick pink bergetar. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa jantungnya memompa cepat, mendorong darahnya untuk berkumpul dikepalanya, hingga membuatnya merasa pusing seketika. Dengan tangan bergetar, gadis Hyuuga itu mencoba menutupi wajah memerahnya.

Melalui manik Shappire yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Hinata, Naruto tidak kuat untuk melayangkan tawa renyah melihat kegugupan sang kekasih. "Tidak usah ditutupi. Aku suka wajah memerahmu, Hinata-chan. Kau terlihat makin manis dan menggemaskan dengan wajah merahmu itu" Jelasnya, seraya tersenyum lembut yang dibalas tatapan penuh sayang oleh Hinata.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" Ujarnya, menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang berada diatas meja. Setelahnya keduanya pun saling melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda akibat perbincangan tadi, walau kadang sepatah dua patah mereka lontarkan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Suara tawa diantaranya pun tidak luput untuk memeriahkan perbincangan mereka, tanpa menyadari sepasang manik Obsidian menatap penuh luka dengan segaris senyum pahit menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Ini sudah sepantasnyakan terjadi? Hahh, aku tidak boleh egois" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya pelan, menyadarkan dirinya akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Sudahlah, apa yang akan si dobe katakan jika dia tahu aku membuntutinya? Khe, bodoh" Umpatnya, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa perduli tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya yang menatapnya bingung, bungsu Uchiha pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih dipojok ruangan restaurant dan pergi menuju kantornya berada. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri hatinya berdesir sakit melihat pemandangan menyakitkan mata didepannya, namun apa daya? Didasari oleh perasaan penasaran, Sasuke nekat mengikuti Naruto yang mengajak kencan Hinata. Awalnya ia bisa tahan melihat itu semua, tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak sekuat yang ia pikirkan sendiri. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat pemuda blonde mencurahkan rasa sayangnya begitu saja tanpa beban, mencurahkan perasaan sayang seolah ia tidak berarti untuknya. Menahan sekuat mungkin agar tidak mengamuk, guna menyalurkan kekesalannya. Sasuke bergegas pergi menuju mobil ferrarynya terparkir, lalu melajukan kendaraan pribadinya membelah ramainya jalanan yang terbentang lebar didepannya. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata mobil hitam sang Uchiha hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit, ia sudah sampai dikantornya. Menenangkan deru nafasnya yang tidak terkontrol, Sasuke memejamkan matanya seraya menekan kuat-kuat perasaan sakit yang mendera hatinya, seraya sebelah tangannya mengusap kasar wajah lelahnya. Sejenak manik obsidiannya melirik jam kecil yang mengantung didekat kaca spionnya berada, masih kurang lima belas menit hingga waktu istirahat untuk para karyawannya masuk. Malas beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, sebelah tangannya menekan tombol play mp3 dimobilnya. Seraya menunggu jam masuk kerja, lebih baik ia berdiam diri saja disini guna membunuh waktu. Terlalu asyik mendengar lagu-yang ia putar dengan volume sedang- dari mulai lagu rock beralih ke lagu melow. Sasuke tidak menyadari kedatangan sebuah mobil Sport orange terparkir tepat disamping kiri, sesosok pemuda berambut blonde terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil mewah yang disusul oleh seorang gadis cantik. Sejenak manik Shappirenya memperhatikan mobil yang berada disampingnya, dengan kedua matanya memincing tajam. Mencoba memastikan jika apa yang dia lihat itu nyata.

"Naruto-kun" Panggil sang gadis, menepuk lembut bahu pemuda yang ternyata Naruto.

Tersentak kaget, Naruto mengukirkan senyum Lembut . "Masuklah, bukankah sebentar lagi masuk kerja?" Sebelah tangan yang memegang gantungan kunci, ia lempar-lempar keatas seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata yang berdiri tepat disamping mobil ferrary hitam milik seseorang yang amat ia kenal. Dan juga amat ia yakini jika pemilik mobil didepannya ini sedang dihuni oleh sang pemilik.

'Jadi Sasuke ada didalam ya' Batinnya, melihat jelas bayangan seseorang tengah terduduk bersandar didalam mobil itu. Segaris senyum tipis ia sunggingkan, tidak sabar menemui sang Uchiha yang amat ia cintai.

Hinata yang tidak menyadari tatapan yang dituju oleh sang kekasih, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dan melayangkan kecupan dibibir plum bungsu Namikaze. "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya? Hati-hati dijalan" Melambai sebentar, gadis Hyuuga itu pun melangkah menjauhi sang kekasih yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya semula seraya tersenyum, membalas lambaiannya.

Memastikan diri bahwa Hinata sudah pergi jauh, Naruto berjalan mendekati mobil hitam didepannya.

Dok Dok Dok

Tanpa sungkan Naruto mengetuk kaca mobil, sukses membuat sang pemilik mobil yang tengah terpejam, terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang pemuda blonde tengah melambai semangat dari luar mobil. Menekan tombol kunci, ia pun mempersilahkan Naruto memasuki mobil pribadinya.

"Kau tidur disini? Astaga, kalau terkena karbondioksida dari AC mobilmu, bagaimana teme?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan sikap nekad sang kekasih, yang Sasuke acuhkan dengan kembali memejamkan kedua mata. Melihat itu Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, jengkel diacuhkan sang raven.

"Teme~" Rengek Naruto mengguncang tubuh tegap pemuda disampingnya, berharap Sasuke mau memperhatikan dirinya. "Masa kau mau tidur lagi sih. Gak kangen sama aku?" Dalam hati Naruto bersorak riang, ketika melihat sepasang kelopak putih Sasuke terbuka dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang amat ia sukai.

Menjulurkan sebelah tangan kanan, bungsu Uchiha dengan penuh perasaan mengusap lembut surai blonde Naruto. "Kangen? Enggak tuh" Sahut Sasuke kalem, sukses membuat Naruto merenggut sedih mendengarnya. Dengan lesu Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam, terlalu malu memperlihatkan wajahnya didepan Sasuke disaat ia mengetahui jika sang kekasih tidak merindukannya.

"Dobe" Panggil Sasuke, mendengus geli melihat kelakuan Naruto yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Ditariknya sebelah tangan tan pemuda blonde, lalu mengecupnya penuh kasih, "Kau tidak mempercayai ucapanku kan?" Tanyanya, yang dibalas tatapan merenggut Naruto dengan menarik tangannya secara kasar.

"Tch, aku tahu kok hubungan kita belum genap satu hari. Aku juga tahu seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal seperti itu, yang sudah jelas apa yang akan kau jawab-" Kata Naruto ketus, menahan sekuat mungkin untuk tidak meneteskan air mata ketika ia merasakan kedua matanya panas. Sasuke mengerutkan halis mendengar penuturan Naruto yang sepertinya salah paham, "-sebaiknya aku perg-"

"Hei, astaga kau salah paham rupanya. Dengar, Naruto-" Sepasang obsidiannya menatap serius wajah sendu pemuda blonde yang kini memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, enggan menatap balik Sasuke. Menggeleng samar, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya seraya menarik perlahan wajah Naruto agar bertatapan dengannya, "-aku hanya bercanda. Jelas aku merindukanmu, Dobe. Aku serius. Kamu tahu tidak? Aku diam disini untuk mencegahmu pulang begitu saja ke kantormu, setelah pergi kencan dengan kekasihmu-" Sasuke menggidikkan bahu seraya menatap tajam sepasang Shappire didepannya. "-aku sengaja berdiam disini sedari tadi untuk menemuimu, Dobe. Jujur saja aku cemburu melihatmu pergi berduaan dengan Hinata-" Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto mulai menatap fokus pemuda didepannya dengan pandangan penyesalan.

"Sasuke-" Belum selesai ia berucap, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"-kau tahu Naruto? Kalau saja aku bisa bersikap egois, saat itu juga ketika kau mengajak Hinata pergi aku akan mencegahmu pergi, atau bahkan aku akan membawamu pergi setelah sebelumnya memberi ultimatum pada gadis Hyuuga itu, untuk menjauhi?" Sasuke tertawa geli membayangkan tindakan bodohnya jika apa yang ia ucapkan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Sungguh, reaksi apa yang akan diperlihatkan gadis Hyuuga itu ya saat tahu kekasih yang amat ia cintai ternyata telah membagi hatinya kepada orang lain? Dan lebih parahnya lagi orang itu sendiri adalah seorang pria, dan merupakan Direktur tempatnya bekerja?

Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tawa yang keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis pemuda didepannya, yang ia pedulikan sampai membuatnya termenung dengan berbagai macam perasaan bergejolak didadanya. Kata-kata yang terdengar begitu posesif, bagaikan sebilah katana yang memiliki dua sisi runcing dan sama-sama tajam. Disatu sisi kata-kata yang terlontar tadi merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya, karena dengan begitu Sasuke tidaklah main-main dengan hubungan ini. Namun disisi lain, kata-kata tadi merupakan tamparan keras akan realita yang ada. Jika sampai benar Sasuke melakukan tindakan seperti ucapannya tadi, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya saat itu. Jujur saja ia masih belum siap untuk mengungkap kebenaran yang terjadi kepada Hinata, dan lagi hatinya masih belum siap untuk ditinggalkan gadis Hyuuga itu. Perasaannya terlalu dalam untuk dilepas begitu saja, walau ia sudah membagi setengah dari cintanya, tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa mengelak dan mengenyahkan perasaannya untuk gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Dobe?" Naruto terperenjat kaget, tersadar dari lamunannya disaat Sasuke menatapnya khawatir dengan sebelah tangan mengelus lembut pipinya. Manik Shappirenya menatap lurus manik Obsidian pemuda raven, yang tanpa disadarinya Sasuke tersenyum getir dalam hati saat melihat kegundahan hati sang blonde, ketika ia mengatakan kalimat tadi. "Kau kenapa melamun?" Tanya bungsu Uchiha, berusaha terlihat biasa saja dan tidak menyadari sikap sang kekasih yang sedikit menggores luka dihatinya.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak melamun kok, Teme" Elak Naruto, sedikit salah tingkah. Dalam hati ia meruntuki sikapnya yang sudah membuat Sasuke khawatir, "Ne, nanti malam bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan bersama? Lagi pula aku ingin makan siang diluar, malas makan makanan dirumah" Sepasang tangan berkulit tan menggenggam erat lengan kekar Sasuke yang berada dipipinya. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang kekasih, agar tidak larut memikirkan sikapnya barusan. Sedikitnya Naruto berharap Sasuke tidak berpikiran mengenai apa yang tadi ia pikirkan, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau menyakiti hati Sasuke yang begitu dalam untuknya. Bukan hati ingin memainkan perasaan sang raven, dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat pelampiasan semata. Naruto hanya merasa belum siap untuk ditinggal pergi oleh Hinata, walau harus ia akui sifat gadis Hyuuga itu sering membuatnya terluka, hanya saja perasaannya begitu dalam untuknya. Apalagi jika dilihat dari lamanya mereka berhubungan, sangat sulit bagi seseorang untuk melupakan perasaannya.

Sasuke tahu pemuda itu tidak ingin membuatnya sedih, sehingga Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baiklah, sepulang kerja kita janjian disana" Setuju Sasuke, mengecup lembut bibir sang blonde. Untuk saat ini ia harus extra sabar dan membiarkan Naruto terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke di'sisi'nya.

Naruto pun langsung nyengir lebar mendapati persetujuan Sasuke, "Yosh, kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti Teme" Dikecupnya mesra pipi pucat pemuda disampingnya, dan bersiap kembali kekantornya, disaat Sasuke malah menahan pergelangan tangannya. Bukannya protes, ia malah mencondongkan wajahnya sampai hidung mancung keduanya bersentuhan. Wajahnya terasa geli oleh hembusan nafas Sasuke yang mengenai permukaan wajah tan bergarisnya, mencengkram erat kemeja depan Sasuke, Naruto semakin memajukan wajah seraya memejamkan kedua mata. Bersiap menerima ciuman disaat ia mengetahui keinginan sang Uchiha, ketika manik Shappirenya membaca apa yang tersirat dibalik sorot mata onyxnya.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun langsung mendaratkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir plum Naruto. Dipagutnya bibir ranum sang blonde berkali-kali, sesekali memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri kanan terus menerus mencari posisi yang pas untuk menerobos rongga hangat tersebut. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang depan kemeja Sasuke kini beralih mencengkram surai raven sang kekasih, bungsu Namikaze yang begitu terbuai akan sentuhan sang kekasih hanya bisa melengguh tertahan didalam pagutan yang semakin memanas. Menggunakan Sebelah tangan kanan, Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh mungil pemuda blonde untuk lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Hmmmph~ nnhh~" Lengguh sang blonde tertahan saat benda tak bertulang miliknya dihisap kuat, seperti hendak mencabut lidahnya. "Ngh! S-sasshu-hmmm nnhh~" Naruto semakin mencengkram kuat rambut raven Sasuke, disaat tangan nakal sang kekasih memilin niplenya dari balik kemeja yang tengah ia pakai. Merasa pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya mulai kosong, ia pun menepuk-nepuk lemah bahu Sasuke untuk menyingkir sejenak dari dirinya. Naruto benar-benar butuh udara sekarang.

Mengerti keinginan sang kekasih, Sasuke menurut saja untuk melepas pagutan panas yang terjadi. Walau enggan tapi akal rasionalnya tetap berjalan dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa mereka masih dikawasan perkantoran. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dikantornya sendiri, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia melanjutkan 'acara panas' ini bisa ketahuan oleh satpam keliling yang tengah berjaga dibasement untuk memastikan keadaan sedang aman. Terlihat benang saliva terhubung antara dirinya dan Naruto ketika pagutan panas tadi terlepas. dipandangnya wajah memerah merona pemuda didepannya dengan bibir yang membengkak serta kedua mata Shappirenya meredup karena terdorong nafsu birahi. Astaga, ingatkan selalu jika Sasuke kini MASIH berada dikawasan kantornya.

Glek

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika melihat 'pemandangan' yang amat menggoda baginya dengan segenap jiwa, kalau boleh jujur saat ini tengah 'selangkangan'nya sudah setengah ereksi, hingga membuatnya merasa sesak.

"T-teme hah hah" Sial. Gagal sudah ia menahan libidonya susah payah, namun sepertinya pemuda blonde didepannya berniat menggodanya dengan desahan seksi yang menggelitik perutnya. Tidak perduli dimana ia sekarang, bungsu Uchiha dengan beringas menyerang leher jenjang berkeringat Naruto untuk memberikan kissmark disana. Sasuke masa bodoh jika kissmark buatannya ini akan diketahui Hinata, ia terlalu gelap mata untuk memperdulikan hal tidak penting itu. Baginya saat ini adalah sedikit memberikan 'service' sebagai hukuman bagi Naruto karena telah membuatnya merasa terluka atas kencan mesranya dengan sekertaris gagapnya itu.

"Nhh~ ah! T-temenh~" Desah Naruto tertahan, sekuat mungkin ia menahan suara desahannya agar tidak terlalu terdengar keras. Jujur saja sangat sulit baginya untuk tidak mendesah keras, disaat dua titik kenikmatannya diserang secara bersamaan. "S-ssus'keh~ Ugh! K-kau.. astaga! ngh~" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat ketika titik sensitive dileherny dihisap dan sesuatu ditengah selangkangannya diremas kuat, secara bersamaan. Bagaimana ini ia dan Sasuke harus segera kembali ketugasnya masing-masing, mana sekarang sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu istirahatnya usai. "K-kita nhh~ h-harus kekantor S-sha nnh~ sukehh~" Ujarnya mencoba mengembalikan pikiran sang raven yang mulai berani mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari balik celana hitam kantornya, Naruto bernafas lega ketika kejantanannya sudah terlepas bebas dari 'sarangnya'.

"Hn, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini baru kita akan kembali ke tugas masing-masing" Kata Sasuke memfokuskan tangannya agar tetap pada jalurnya(?). Sasuke merundukkan kembali kepalanya dan menciumi leher jenjang Naruto. Dijilatinya kembali mencoba memperjelas kissmark yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia buat. Membuat Naruto mendesah keenakkan.

"Nhh~ Ngh~"

Gigitan kecil ditempat-tempat yang tepat dileher dan bahunya serta gerakan mengocok dari telapak tangan Sasuke, benar-benar direspon dengan baik oleh tubuh pemuda blonde yang terus menggeliat nikmat dibawah kendali sang Uchiha.

"S-sasukehh~" Lirih Naruto menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada daun pintu mobil, yang untungnya belum terbuka kuncinya. Tidak bisa Naruto bayangkan jika saat ia sedang merasa dipuncaknya, dengan tidak elitnya pintu dibelakang tubuhnya terbuka. Sehingga akan membuat tubuh setengah telanjangnya ini terjatuh ke aspal, dan langsung disorot oleh kamera CCTV yang berada tepat diatas mobil sang raven. Tubuh tannya mengejang seketika disaat 'sesuatu' seperti ingin menerobos keluar dari dalam perutnya.

Mengejangnya tubuh yang tengah berada dibawahnya, mau tak mau Sasuke harus menghentikan aksi 'menandai'nya dan menggantikan tugas sang tangan yang mulai pegal, dengan rongga dalam dan hangat miliknya. Untuk kali ini biarkan Naruto mendapatkan 'hukuman indah' darinya agar pemuda blonde itu mau berpikir ulang untung tidak secara terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya didepan dirinya. Meskipun saat itu Naruto tidak menyadari kehadirannya,dan lagi itu semua dikarena sifat penasarannya. Semua itu tetap salah sang blonde. Dan Sasuke terlalu egois untuk mengakui itu semua juga adalah kesalahannya.

"Akh! Ngh~ Shh~" Naruto mencengkram gemas surai raven Sasuke yang saat ini tengah mengulum kejantanannya. Dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya masing-masing ia taruh dikepala kursi dan dasbord(?) mobil, Naruto berhasil membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Memberikan keleluasaan untuk sang raven mengulum dan menikmati kejantanannya yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai 'batas'nya. "T-terushhh~ nhh~ ahh~" Desah Naruto, keenakkan.

Sasuke hanya mampu menyeringai senang melihat sang uke begitu menikmati 'service hukuman' ala Uchiha. Sasuke merasa bangga bisa membuat Ceo Rasengan kewalahan menerima serangan-serangan 'manis' yang begitu memabukkan darinya, ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika Naruto begitu mudah ditakhlukkan olehnya. "Keluarkan saja jika memang kau sudah tidak tahan, Dobe" Intruksinya,mengecup mesra ujung kejantanan Naruto lalu menekan jail lubang pipis sang blonde. Naruto melengguh nikmat seketika disaat merasakan lubang kecil dikejantanannya ditekan oleh ujung lidah Sasuke.

"S-s-sasu Ngh! SASUKEEEE" Teriak Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak menyemburkan spermanya didalam mulut Sasuke yang tanpa diduganya menelan penuh suka cita cairan kental miliknya tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun. Mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang berantakan, Naruto dapat melihat jelas sebuah seringaian penuh kemenangan tersirat diantara bibir tipis Sasuke dengan ibu jari pucatnya berada dibibir. Bungsu Namikaze menarik kembali kerah kemeja pemuda Uchiha didepannya, ingin mengecap rasa dari spermanya sendiri. Entah kenapa melihat gaya menggodanya tadi, Naruto merasa hatinya tergerak untuk mencicipi kembali bibir manis Sasuke yang begitu bisa membuatnya mengerang kenikmatan dalam cumbuan panasnya. Kembali sebuah ciuman panas terjadi diantara kedua pemuda yang tengah mengalami pubertas kedua(?) tanpa memperdulikan para anak buahnya yang kalang kabut mencari keberadaan sang atasan belum juga datang kekantor. Padahal ini sudah hampir satu jam semenjak waktu istirahat usai, bukan maksud untuk mengatur sang directur, disaat keterlambatan merupakan hak sang Direktur sendiri. Akan tetapi tugas dan rapat antar klien tidak dapat diabaikan begitu saja, jika tidak ingin kantornya kacau balau karena sang atasan sendiri.

"Hah hah hah, l-lebih fuhh lebih baik kita segera k-kembali ke kantor, Teme" Kata Naruto berusaha menormalkan kembali deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, sebelah tangannya menutup kedua mata seraya bersandar lelah pada daun pintu dibelakangnya.

Sasuke mengecup lembut puncak kepala pemuda didepannya yang sudah lepek karena keringat. "Hn, baiklah" Sahutnya, merapikan kembali celana sang kekasih yang berantakan karena ulahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa sangat sesak dengan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya. Lihatlah, ditengah selangkangannya sudah mengembung karena juniornya sudah sangat menegang. Namun ia tidak bisa menlanjutkan kembali 'kemesraan' mereka, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto harus segera kembali duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Melalui manik obsidiannya Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa bercak sperma milik Naruto sedikit mengotori kursi dan celana kantor Naruto sendiri, ia pun mengambil tissu basah yang sengaja Sasuke simpan didekat kaca depan mobil. Membersihkan sampai bersih. Sasuke tersenyum senang saat melihat karyanya dalam membersihkan kotoran membandel. Iklan kali, ah.

"Hehe arigatou teme sudah membersihkan sisa spermaku" Naruto tersipu malu dengan jari kanannya menggaruk grogi sebelah pipinya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri malah tersenyum geli melihat sikap manisnya.

"Benar katamu kita harus segera kembali" Sasuke melirik sejenak jam tangan yang berada dipergelangan tangannya. "Hati-hati dijalan. Ah, apa kau ingin aku antar saja?" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya, menatap dirinya seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah Sasuke. Biar aku pulang sendiri saja, bukankah setengah jam lagi kau ada rapat penting? Aku tidak mau mengacaukan usaha yang sudah dirintis Fugaku-san menjadi hancur berantakan, karena sifat egoisku" Tolak Naruto mengelus lembut sebelah pipi pucat sang pemuda yang lalu dikecup oleh Sasuke penuh sayang. "Aku pulang dulu ya? Jangan lupa, malam kita pergi bersama" Mengecup sekilas pipi pucat dan bibir tipis sang raven, Naruto pun bergegas pergi sebelum Sasuke 'menyerang' kembali dirinya. Naruto tidak bisa jamin jika yang kedua kalinya nanti mereka akan berakhir diatas ranjang hotel atau parahnya lagi rumahnya.

Melihat sang kekasih sudah keluar dan berjalan menuju mobil sportnya, Sasuke pun ikut menyusul pergi mengikuti sang blonde. Lalu melambaikan tangannya sejenak membalas lambaian Naruto. "Baka dobe" Dengusnya geli, mengingat kembali kelakuan nakal mereka didalam mobil beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke akan pastikan jika mobil ini tidak akan pernah ia jual karena mobil ini menyimpan memori pertama kali mereka berbuat mesum diluar. Walau sebelumnya mereka sempat 'hampir' melakukannya dikediaman Namikaze dua hari yang lalu. Tidak ingin terlalu lama meninggalkan waktu kerjanya, bungsu Uchiha dengan seringaian bermain dibibirnya. Berjalan memasuki kantornya melalui lobby utama.  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>Sorot sinar matahari dikala senja memberikan kesan indah didalamnya. Bersamaan dengan itu semua tidak ada yang lebih indah, dengan mengisi waktu seraya menikmati secangkir kopi dan beberapa potong cake disisi pantai. Sinar mentari begitu terang menyorot tepat menghadap sisi pantai yang dihuni banyak orang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga bahkan dengan kekasih sendiri.<p>

"Kau yakin jika Sakura bertunangan Gaara, Shikamaru?" Manik Obsidian pemuda raven menyorot datar pemuda berambut nanas didepannya.

"Hahh, mendokusei" Desah Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya bingung sendiri, pasalnya ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia bilang jika- "Itu hanya pandanganku saja. Aku menemukan keduanya tengah berjalan bersama dan bermesraan. Bahkan Sakura tanpa sungkan memperlihatkan sorot mata teduh kepada Gaara" -itu adalah pandangannya saja. Bukan maksud untuk menghancurkan hubungan sahabatnya-Sasuke- hanya saja ia merasa sangat perlu mengatakan hal ini untuk meminta bantuan Itachi dan memperjelas rasa penasarannya.

Kyuubi berpikir keras seraya mengingat akan sesuatu, "Ah iya aku juga pernah mendengar rumor kalau keluarga Sabaku beberapa waktu yang lalu melamar ke keluarga Haruno" Terdiam sejenak, ia pun menatap sang kekasih dengan ragu. "Bukankah keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha sedang ada masalah? Mungkinkah jika Kizashi-san tidak merestui hubungn Sasuke dan Sakura?"

"Bukan 'mungkinkah' tapi 'benarkah'. Baik Kizashi-san maupun Tousan memang tidak menyetujui hubungan keduanya-" Sahut Itachi cepat, kedua tangan pucatnya terkepal kuat mengingat penghianatan yang dilakukan Sakura kepada adik kesayangannya. Ia sangat tidak terima jika melihat Sasuke tersakiti karena ulah gadis bubble-gum itu, SANGAT tidak terima. Itachi sangat tahu pasti seberapa besarnya perasaan sang adik kepada gadis norak itu. Dan ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkan seberapa frustasinya Sasuke mengetahui berita ini. "-dari awal aku tidak menyukai gadis norak itu. Apalagi perlakuan Kizashi kepada Sasuke yang selalu kasar, seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang menganggu. Padahal selama Sakura bermain kerumah, Tousan tidak pernah memperlakukan anaknya dengan buruk sekalipun Tousan benci kepada Kizashi" Gigi putih bersihnya saling bergemeletuk kencang, ketika ia membayangkan seberapa frustasinya Sasuke menghadapi tingkah kasar Kizashi tiap kali ia mampir dikediaman Haruno.

Kyuubi hanya mampu mencengkram lembut pundak lebar Itachi. Kyuubi sendiri bisa membayangkan seberapa sakitnya jika hal ini juga terjadi pada Naruto, ia sangat menyayangi bocah blonde yang merangkap sebagai adik bungsunya. Kyuubi tidak akan sungkan mendatangi kediaman atau bahkan menyiksa kekasihnya Naruto, jika Hinata berani bermain api dengannya. "Sekarang lebih baik kita cari tahu infonya lebih detail lagi, setelah yakin jika apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru-" Melirik sinis pemuda yang menjadi sahabat dekatnya Sasuke- Kyuubi masih sewot lantaran beberapa waktu yang lalu ia dikagetkan olehnya, sebelum mereka akhirnya terdampar ditaman sisi pantai "-memang benar adanya. Baru setelahnya kita beritahu Sasuke dan memisahkan mereka" Itachi nampak berpikir dengan saran yang diberikan sang kekasih, ia pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuu-chan. Shika aku minta bantuanmu untuk melacak keberadaan merek-"

"Aku dengar Sakura dan Gaara sedang berlibur dikota ini. Mungkin ia berada tidak jauh dari kita?" Tanya Shikamaru, memotong ucapan sulung Uchiha begitu saja. Perkataannya barusan sontak membuat ItaKyuu melotot kaget dan takjub dengan tindakan gesit sang Nara. Sebegitu penasarannya kah ia sampai selalu update mengenai kemana mereka berlibur? Atau jangan-jangan Shikamaru sudah melacaknya dari awal? ItaKyuu saat itu juga langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam akan permintaan penjelasannya secara tersirat. Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi kepadanya itu, hanya mampu menelan ludanya susah payah.

"A-apa?"

"Jelaskan" Ucap Itachi ambigu, sedangkan Kyuubi malah mengangguk seraya menatap lurus pemuda didepannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya melemparkan tatapan bingung plus sweatdroop sekaligus melihat kekompakan dua pasangan absurd didepannya. "Jelaskan kenapa kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka secepat ini? Atau jangan-jangan kau-"

"Nani? O-oke aku mengakuinya. Aku memang sudah mencaritahu terlebih dahulu semenjak aku mengetahui kedekatan mereka-" Akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah juga, "-Itachi-nii tahu sendiri seberapa dekatnya aku dengan Sasuke? Dan jujur saja aku tidak mau melihat Sasuke terpuruk mengetahui jika Sakura dan Gaara akan bertunangan" Itachi dan Kyuubi terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan pemuda Nara ini.

"K-kau serius? Kau bilang kalau kau belum mengetahui sejauh yang kamu inginkan untuk mengetahui informasi mereka!" Kyuubi menatap bingung, hingga kedua halisnya bertaut tajam. Terlalu keras memikirkan permasalahan yang ada, sama halnya dengan sulung Uchiha ia pun menatap bingung.

Itachi menghela nafas disaat tidak mendapatkan penjelasan lebih dari Shikamaru, "Jadi sudah ejauh mana kau mengetahui tentang hubungan diantara mereka, Shikamaru?" Tanyanya serius.

"Kurasa sejauh hubungan mereka yang akan bertunangan?" Jawab Shikamaru sedikit ragu, ia pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu.

"Hahh, apa kau tahu dimana mereka berada sekarang? Maksudku lebih detailnya" Koreksi Kyuubi, ia jadi merasa simpati pada Sasuke yang memiliki kekasih pengkhianat macam Sakura, dan ia ingin sekali memisahkan keduanya. Lalu mencarikan wanita lain yang lebih baik dari pada si bubble-gum itu. Itachi nampak setuju dengan pertanyaan Kyuubi, ia pun menatap penuh keingintahuan pada Shikamaru yang nampak berpikir. Mencoba mengingat. "Kurasa ia menginap disalah satu hotel dikawasan Chicagu, dua block dari pantai ini"

"Baiklah, mari kita tuntaskan masalah ini" Kyuubi menepukkan kedua tangannya semangat, tidak menyadari jika sulung Uchih termenung sejak tadi.

"Itachi-nii?" Panggil Shikamaru, membuat Kyuubi menatapnya, lalu beralih menatap sang kekasih.

"Hei,Keriput. Kau harus memisahkan mereka" Kata Kyuubi menepuk pundak sang Uchiha, "Kau tidak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi bukan? Kita sekarang pergi dan cari si bubble-gum itu, lalu memintanya untuk menjauhi adikmu. Lalu kita carikan pengganti untuk Sasuke. Bila perlu kita buat adikmu menjadi Yaoi seperti kita" Itachi hampir tersendak air liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan frontal Kyuubi yang tanpa beban itu. Ada sedikit perasaan senang dihatinya karena dengan begitu Kyuubi mau mengakui hubungan mereka ini.

"K-kyuu-nii? Kau yakin?" Tampaknya respon Itachi berbeda dengan pemuda Nara satu ini, ia nampak sekali horror menanggapi ucapan Kyuubi.

"Aku serius" Aku sang Namikaze mengangguk yakin dengan ucapannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya dengan seringaian bermain dibibirnya, "Apa kau berniat untuk menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru~ khehehehe kurasa ia tipe seme yang pengertian dan setia" Kedua halis terangnya menaik-turun, menggoda. Membuat Shikamaru semakin menatap horror.

"Dia seme? Berarti aku uke? Tidak terima kasih. Sekali pun aku ingin menjadi salah satu diantara kalian. Pastinya aku akan menempatkan diri sebagai seorang seme" Sahut Shikamaru mengerlingkan mata melihat tawa renyah sang Namikaze.

Itachi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda didekatnya, "Kalau masalah itu, lebih baik kita serahkan kepada Sasuke sendiri. Aku pribadi tidak mau mengatur sesuatu yang menjadi privasinya, lebih baik sekarang kita selidiki lebih dalam hubungan diantara mereka. Lalu setelahnya kita memutuskan permasalahan yang terjadi dengan membicarakan hal mengenai ini kepada Sasuke" Jeda sejenak, ia pun menatap lurus dan serius kepada Shikamaru dan Kyuubi secara bergantian. "Dan biarkan aku saja yang membicarakan masalah ini dengannya, kalian berdua serahkan saja kepadaku. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika kita bertiga melakukan hal ceroboh sehingga membuat Sasuke merasa tertekan" Kyuubi nampak menganggukkan kepala tidak perduli, sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri mengangguk setuju dengan ragu. "Baiklah, jika begitu lebih baik sekarang kembali kepenginapan dan beristira-"

"Heh, istirahat!? Kau bilang kita akan menyelidiki mereka, bagaimana sih?" Gerutu Kyuubi marah, sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda Uchiha satu ini, yang suka seenaknya mengganti rencana. Shikamaru menguap lebar, ia terlalu malas meladeni kedua pasangan sejoli ini yang tengah bersitegang. Ralat ini berlaku untuk Kyuubi saja. Sedangkan Itachi?

"Aku memang bilang akan menyelidiki hubungan mereka, hanya saja tadi setelah dipikir-pikir aku terlalu malas menyelidikinya. Dan lagi bukannya sudah jelas apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, jika Sakura dan Gaara akan bertunangan?" Kyuubi nampak mengepalkan tangan mendengar perkataan Itachi yang santai, "Lebih baik kita biarkan Sasuke mengetahui masalah yang ada dengan sendirinya. Ah, biarkan aku saja yang menjelaskan masalah ini kepada Sasuke, dan selebihnya kita serahkan masalah ini kepada Sasuke, right?" Jelas Itachi panjang lebar, tanpa rasa beban sama sekali atas ucapan plin-plannya.

"Terserahlah. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan adikmu, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan" Ketus Kyuubi, acuh.

"Ya tenang saja. Lagian akan lebih baik jika masalah ini mengalir begitu saja bukan?"

"Apa ini tidak apa? Maksudku, Itachi-nii jika Sasuke mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya, apa tidak keterlaluan? Dan bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik kita kabari Sasuke, lalu setelahnya kita serahkan pada Sasuke sendiri?" Kyuubi menyeringai setuju, mendengar saran pemuda Nara, sedangkan Itachi hanya mampu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon dia sekarang. Semoga saja Sasuke saat ini sedang tidak banyak masalah" Desah Itachi, mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang ia simpan didalam saku celana. Mencari nama kontak sang adik, setelah menemukannya ia pun dengan sedikit ragu menghubungi Sasuke.

Terlihat Kyuubi menyeringai puas melihat Itachi bertindak cepat. Biarlah sekalipun itu hanya rumor atau gosip belaka, ia lebih setuju jika bocah ayam itu benar-benar memutus hubungan dengan gadis bubble-gum itu. Entah kenapa ia sendiri tidak suka dengan gadis Haruno tersebut dan sangat ingin menyingkirkannya.

Terdengar nada sambung terhubung. Dengan perasaan kalut ia mencoba bersabar menunggu, jantungnya mencelos ketika mendengar suara sang adik diseberang sana. Apa ia harus mengatakan hal ini? Bagaimana jika kabar yang dibawa pemuda Nara itu salah? Itachi nampak bingung dan ragu untuk mengatakannya, membuat Kyuubi menggeram kesal melihat kelakuan pemuda Uchiha didepannya.

"Cepat katakan" Desisnya, menatap tajam manik Obsidian Itachi yang diangguki sang raven ragu. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mampu berdo'a dalam hati semoga kantor Sharingan Corp tidak hancur malam ini, karena kemurkaan bungsu Uchiha yang patah hati.

"H-hallo, Otoutou"

[ Ada apa? ] Itachi menelan ludah susah, dalam hati ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengatakannya. Semoga adiknya itu bisa bersikap sabar.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan-" Jeda sejenak, ia pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "-ini mengenai Sakura"

[ Sakura? Ada apa dengannya? Ah apa Aniki bertemu dengannya disana? ] Itachi menatap horror kedua pemuda didekatnya, setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang adik. Gawat, apakah Sasuke sudah mengetahui perihal pertunangan itu? Dan apakah hubungan mereka sudah berakhir?

"Ada apa?" Bisik Kyuubi, penasaran akan tatapan tidak biasanya sang Uchiha.

Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup sejenak loadspeaker ponselnya, lalu menyahut ucapan Kyuubi. "Sasuke tahu jika Sakura ada disini" Baik Shikamaru maupun Kyuubi. Keduanya nampak kaget mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"L-lalu apa kau sudah mengetahui perihal Sakura dan Gaara yang akan bertunangan?" Tanya Itachi ragu, dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga saja Sasuke tidak mengamuk dikantor setelah mendengar berita ini.

[ Mereka akan bertunangan? ] Seketika hati sang sulung Uchiha mencelos sakit ketika mendengar nada lirih dan penuh kekecewaan sang adik. Astaga Itachi berharap saat ini ia berada didekat sang adik, agar ia bisa memeluk erat tubuh ringkihnya. Walau Sasuke terlihat nampak tegar diluar, sebenarnya Itachi sangat tahu pasti bagaimana sikap sang bungsu Uchiha. Itachi sering mendapatinya melamun seraya menitikkan air mata dibalik jendela kamarnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar murka dan akan memberi pelajaran pada sang Sabaku jika terjadi sesuatu pada sang adik semata wayangnya.

"S-sasuk-"

[ Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya Aniki ] Setelah terdengar jeda yang cukup lama akhirnya Sasuke menyahut juga. Namun bukan ini yang ingin Itachi harapkan. Kenapa tidak ada emosi sama sekali? Tidak mungkin bukan jika Sasuke sudah menyerah sejak awal? Itachi sangat tahu pasti seberapa besarnya rasa cinta sang adik untuk gadis Haruno tersebut.

"Sa- Tutt Tutt Tutt" Itachi langsung membungkam kembali bibirnya disaat terdengar nada sambungan terputus dari seberang sana. Manik Obsidiannya pun menatap lurus meja didepannya penuh kekalutan.

'Semoga ini jalan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian, Otoutou' Batinnya, berdo'a untuk sang adik.

.  
>. _ TBC _<p>

Riview?  
>Please..<p> 


End file.
